


아이 대신 낳아드립니다

by howweusedtobe



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur (age 24), Arthur works as an omega surrogate mother, Bottom Arthur, Dubious Consent, John (age 12), M/M, Omega Arthur
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 18:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 19,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: ‘This, ladies and gentlemen, could finally be our last job.’Dutch seemed to believe in himself as always. We gathered around to see some newspaper scraps and old photo he put on the table. Since Dutch never taught me how to read properly, young John read out the news for me. It was about a cold blooded murder Micah Bell and another Micah Bell committed years ago. ‘What’s dairy?’ ‘Shut up, John. Dutch is trying to talk.’‘As you can see here, this son of a bitch is worth being robbed. When Arthur is doing ‘his work’ with Micah Bell III, we will all stay in town to.....’'이번 일은 우리의 마지막 작업이 될지도 몰라.'더치는 언제나처럼 스스로의 공언을 믿어의심치 않는 표정이었다. 낡은 신문 스크랩 하나와 사진 한 장을 꺼내어 나무통 위에 올렸다. 우리는 그것을 보기 위해 몰려들었다. 글을 읽을줄 모르는 나를 위해 존이 알아서 재잘댔다. 오하이오에서 목장주를 목매달아 죽이고 도망쳤다고. '그런데 낙농업이 뭐야?' '나도 몰라, 더치가 말을 하려고 하니까 조용히 해.''보다시피, 마이카 벨 3세는 사기당해 전재산을 날려도 미안하지 않은 개차반이지. 아서가 시간을 끄는 사이 나머지는 마을에 머물면서......'





	1. Chapter 1

"전에도 애를 낳아봤다고?"

남자의 몸매는 썩 보기 좋은 편은 아니었지만, 적어도 곱게 머리쓰는 일에 종사하진 않았다는 것만큼은 똑똑히 드러내고 있었다. 다듬은 수염 때문에 오히려 증폭되는 듯한 험한 인상, 굳은살이 박인 손, 자잘한 흉터까지. 술배가 좀 나왔다 뿐이지 영락없는 시정 잡배였다. 돈주고 산 사람을 하대하는 말투가 자연스러운 걸 보면 또 오메가는 몰라도 창녀를 들인 게 처음은 아닌 듯했고. 평소의 더치였다면 아무리 궁했다한들 이런 사람에게까지 나를 넘기진 않았을 것 같은, 딱 그런 류가 아닌가. 나를 나중에 또 이용하기 위해서라도 더치는 험하게 쓸 것 같은 사람에게는 나를 팔지 않았다. 그런데 이번에는 대체. 하마터면 주제넘게 호기심을 가질 뻔했던 나는 가까스로 자아를 찍어눌렀고 주어진 내 위치로 돌아갔다. 어려운 물음도 아니었으니 이 이상 뜸을 들이는 건 이상할테지.

"예, 벨 씨. 셋 정도."

셋이라는 말에 그는 인상을 찌푸렸다. 더 줄여서 말했어야 하는 걸까? 그는 무언가 고민하는 듯 물고 있던 담배를 빼어 들고는 허공에 몇 번 휘저었다. 담뱃재가 날려 이불에 떨어졌고 그 중 일부는 내 몸에까지 내리앉았다. 아무리 내가 참을성이 많대도 그런 아픔까지 내색않을 정도는 아니었다. 그는 내 작은 비명을 간단히 무시했다. 아무 생각 없이 내 여성기에 담배를 눌러 끌 기세로 가까이 가져갔다가, 그제야 깨달았다는 양 실실 웃으며 협탁 재떨이에 담배를 던지듯 내려놓았다. 이내 들어온 것은 그의 손가락이었다. 방금 전의 위협으로 잔뜩 움츠려든 곳에 무작정 집어넣기엔 지나치게 굵고 강한 자극이었다. 나는 바르르 떨었다. 그가 혀를 찼다.

"그래서 보지가 헐렁하구만........이래서야 쓰지도 못하겠어."

헐렁하다고? 손가락 한 개로 아파 죽을 것 같은데! 반 년 전인가, 더치가 술에 진탕 취했던 어느날 밤 외에는 요 일 년 간 관계를 가진 적도 없었다. 나는 사사로운 자위로 기껏 가꿔놓은 내 자산을 망칠 정도로 멍청하지도 않았다. 그러니 그의 말은 틀림없는 거짓이었다. 나는 입을 열었으나, 동시에 감히 알파이자 나를 산 주인에게 거역하는 말은 할 수 없다는 생각에 차마 제대로 된 말을 꺼낼 수가 없었다. 

"그, 그럴 리가....." 

"아냐? 니가 보기엔 아니라고?"

"아.......아뇨."

그가 애액 묻은 손으로 내 볼을 툭툭 쳤다. 험한 단어와 달리 그의 어조는 어디까지나 조곤조곤했다. 

"씨발년아, 그렇다는 거야, 아니라는 거야. 보지가 헐거우면 말이라도 안 흘리고 해야될 거 아니야."

"셋이나 낳아서 보지가 많이 망가졌습니다."

그 말만 기다렸다는 듯 그는 내 머리채를 휘어잡았다. 난데없는 고통에 나는 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그는 내가 자기와 마주보도록 억지로 내 상체를 끌어올렸다. 뺨을 때렸다. 이번엔 힘이 세서 대번에 입안에서 피맛이 났다. 혀를 씹어버려서였다. 그는 눈을 뜨라고 다그치며 나를 이리저리 흔들어댔다. 얼굴에 침이 몇 방울 튀었지만 감히 항의조차 할 수가 없었다. 생리적인 눈물이 비어져나왔다. 그의 형상은 눈물에 악마처럼 뭉개져있었다. 

"난 못 해. 가서, 니 주인한테 그렇게 전해. 난 이런 개좆같은 물건 못 쓴다고. 알겠어?"

하지만 진짜 악마같은 부분은 그의 외양이 아닌 모양이었다. 청천벽력같은 선고에 피가 싹 가시는 것만 같았다. 나는 다급히 손을 뻗어 그의 팔을 잡았다. 그에게 매달렸다. 

"안 돼요. 제발. 그것만큼은 안 돼요. 저 입으로도 잘 해요. 손으로도 할 줄 알아요. 제발......돌려보내지 마세요."

*

내가 처음으로 남자에게 다리를 벌리던 날, 더치는 왜 이 일이 매춘과 다른지 설명하기 위해 한나절을 허비했다. 단지 몸을 파는 것이라면 누구라도 할 수 있다. 베타 여자들도 몸을 내어주고, 심지어 가끔씩은 일부 남자 알파들도 '모든 자원을 효과적으로 활용'하곤 한다. 그래봐야 그들은 고작 그정도라도 안 받으면 억울할 양의 돈과 보잘것없이 휘발되는 쾌락을 얻을 뿐이겠지만. 그 끝에 남는 것은 없으며 뭐가 남기는 커녕 가정이 파탄나는 일도 종종 생긴다. 하지만 우리가 하는 일은 달랐다. 우리는 가정을 깨는 것이 아니라 붙이고자 했다. 베타 아내 대신 알파와 동침해 아이 없는 집에 대신 아이를 낳아주는 일은 축복을 전하는 것이나 마찬가지였다. 심지어는 성경에도 아이가 목적인 성관계는 괜찮다고 적혀있다. 그리고 신께서도 허락하신 그 고귀한 일을 할 수 있는 나, 남자도 여자도 아닌 선택받은 오메가인 나는 그들과는 차원이 다른 숭고한 존재라고 했다. 내가 보기에, 자신이 하는 말을 진심으로 믿고 있다면 더치는 차원이 다른 멍청이였다. 우리는 하나도 숭고하지 않았다. 

오직 호제아와 더치만 아는 경로로 연락이 들어오면, 나는 이런 날에만 입는 코르셋을 졸라매고 한 벌뿐인 질 좋은 면드레스를 입었다. 얕은 속임수로 허울을 가리는 사기꾼들과는 다르다는 것을 분명히 하기 위해 화장은 하지 않았다. 더치의 입을 빌리자면, '나는 이미 충분히 예쁜 여자같기 때문에 해에 살짝 빨갛게 그을린 얼굴까지도 그냥 생기있어 보였다'. 여느 여자들처럼 보닛을 쓰고 마차에 올라탈 즈음이면 옆에는 내 첫애가 앉았다. 명목상으로야 내가 속이 빈 오메가가 아님을 증명하기 위해 데려가는 친자식이었지만 사실은 어느 농가에서 사사로이 목이 매달릴 뻔한 걸 더치가 구해온, 사연 모를 남의 애에 지나지 않았다. 여덟살도 아니었고 더치를 닮아 머리가 검은 것도 아니었고 진짜 성은 마스턴이었다. 더치가 만든 내 진짜 증거물은 오래 전에 자다가 갑자기 숨이 막혀 죽었다. 그 뒤로 서넛을 더 낳았지만 내 뱃속에서 나왔을 뿐 모두 다른 부부의 소유라 데려가긴 커녕 마을에 발을 들일 수도 없었다. 무슨 이유를 붙인들 정상적인 츨생이 아니란 건 다들 암묵적으로 동의하고 있었으니까. 

'이 애를 보시죠. 물론 아서 혼자서 만든 애는 아닙니다만, 아버지의 형질을 어느 정도 고려하더라도 기본적인 토양이 좋지 않으면 이렇게까지 강한 알파가 태어나기는 아무래도 어려운 법이죠. 아서는 일단 향이나 외모만 봐도.'

일의 대부분은 남의 몫이었다. 더치가 협상을 하고 호제아가 현란한 말솜씨로 혼을 빼놓고 어린 존이 착하고 똑똑한 자식 노릇을 하는 동안 나는 한구석에 가지런히 앉아 시선을 떨구고서 알파의 발을 응시했다. 카펫 무늬를 관찰하거나 마루의 나무 타일 수를 세기도 했다. 누군가가 시키지 않는다면 입을 열지도 않았고 웃지도 않았고 고개를 들지도 않았다. 남부 사람인 게 티나면 격이 떨어져보인다고 했다. 말을 좀 어물어물하게 하는 게 그렇게 큰 흠인지 의심했던 때도 있었지만, 졸지에 벙어리가 되어 펜튼가에 팔렸던 해에 쌍둥이 아들 알파를 낳아준 뒤로 더치의 판단이라면 일단 믿고 보았다. 나를 드러내는 것은 내게 안좋은 모양이다. 그래서 나는 이따금씩 외모만으로는 판단할 수가 없다며 선금을 내기도 전에 내 팔을 붙잡고 빈방으로 들어가는 알파가 있어도 저항하지 않았다. 치마를 걷어올리고서 속옷을 생략한 탓에 곧장 들여다보이는 성기를 보여주었다. 

'흠, 완전한 여자는 아닌가봐?'

'예.'

불알까지 두 개 달려있는 남성기는 내 치명적인 약점이었다. 아무리 오메가라고 하더라도 남자에게 자지를 들이밀고 싶어할 알파는 없을테니. 그래서 더치는 모양이 온전하긴 해도 크기가 큰 편은 아니며 씨가 들어있지도 않다는 점을 강조하라고 누누히 일렀지만 사실 대화가 거기까지 갈 일은 거의 없었다. 나는 여성기가 예뻤다. 더치가 말을 타거나 총을 쏘거나 글을 읽거나, 아무튼 험한 일을 할 필요가 없게 지극정성으로 감싼 덕에 착색이 하나도 되어 있지 않았고 기본적인 모양도 봐줄만했다. 수줍은 시늉을 하는 와중에도 다리는 은근슬쩍 벌려 음순 너머에 있는 그것의 품질에 대한 암시를 던지면 90%의 알파는 마음을 결정했다. 그렇지 않은 10%도 단지 시험삼아 조금 만져볼 구실이 필요했을 뿐이다. 

심지어 내가 기다릴 필요 없이 곧장 임신할 수 있도록 몸을 준비시키는 일 역시 남이 해주었다. 나는 호제아가 매번 건네주는 약에 무슨 성분이 들어가는지 궁금해하지 않았다. 그걸 먹으면 사흘 안으로 몸에 열이 올랐고 아래가 간지러워졌다. 오직 그것과, 효과만이 중요했다. 맨정신으로 남자를 받아내는 건 도마뱀처럼 허리를 잘라내고 더러워지지 않은 상체만 엉금엉금 기어 도망치고 싶을 정도로 개같았다. 그런 기분을 느끼면서도 좀처럼 애가 들어서진 않아 몸과 마음으로 괴로워하느니 차라리 제정신을 놓고 있는 것이 나았다. 왜 알파에 의해 임신하기가 쉬운 오메가의 몸을 빌리지 않고서는 자식을 못보았는지 알 것같을 정도로 형편없는 그 알파들의 몸에서는 역겨운 냄새가 났다. 그리고 헐떡임. 창녀는 몸을 팔면 기분이라도 좋다던데, 그들은 고작 열 번밖에 헐떡이지 않았다. 제멋대로 몸을 더듬었고 내가 남자같은 목소리를 낼때마다 불쾌한 소리를 했다. 

그런식으로 들어서는데, 아이에게 일말의 애정이라도 느낄 리가 만무했다. 첫단추부터 사랑이 아닌 돈으로 이뤄져 태교는 커녕 제발 하루빨리 몸에서 나가달라는 간절한 부탁만 듣고 만들어진 아이가 정상적인 사람으로 태어나지도 않을 것 같았다. 나는 내 부정한 기원이 들켜 사기꾼으로 몰리게 되기 전에, 아이를 낳기 무섭게 간신히 몸만 추스린 상태로 도망치듯 마을을 빠져나왔다. 그동안 더치나 호제아 같은 '바깥 사람들'은 인근에서 벌인 사기를 마무리하고 도주했다. 이게 더치가 말한 숭고미라면, 그리스 사람들이며 세상천지에 널린 예술가들은 모두 사전도 찾을 줄 모르는 얼간이이리라.

*

이번 일을 본격적으로 시작하러 들어가기 전에 더치는 내게 신신당부했다. 이번 일은 좀 길게 끌어야 하는 중요한 일이니 약을 곧장 먹지 말라고. 마이카 벨 3세를 무슨 일이 있어도 한 달은 잡아둬야 했다. 그의 주의를 최대한 내 쪽으로 돌려야 그들이 물밑작업을 제대로 끝낼 수 있기 때문이었다. 일단 내가 임신을 해버리면 급한 불을 끈 벨은 바깥일로 시선을 돌릴테니, 날짜가 너무 빨라도 허사라는 것이었다. 물론 나도 내 방식으로 일 년치 목돈을 벌어오지만, 남자들이 이 일을 끝내야 제대로 된 돈이 들어올 것이고 그 돈이 있어야 우리 모두가 염원하는 타히티에 갈 수 있었다. 사실 타히티는 내가 염원하는 곳은 아니었지만 계획이 아무튼 그랬다. 

그러니 나는 시작도 하기 전에 일을 그르칠 수는 없었다. 만일 마이카가 남자들의 속셈을 알아채버린다면? 핑커튼이 몰려오고 실은 다른 마을에서도 이런저런 사기 행각을 벌여 도주중이란 것이 알려진다면? 나 때문에 다들 감옥에 갈지도 모른다고 생각하니 입안이 바짝 말랐다. 그래선 안 되지 않은가. 나는 한번도 더치를 실망시킨 적이 없었다. 남자를 받는 것 외에 나는 보탬이 되는 방법도 몰랐다. 그냥 짐도 아니고 절대로 물밖으로 올라갈 수 없게 만드는 무게추가 될 수는 없었다. 무슨 일이 있어도 마이카의 마음을 돌려야만 했다. 

"너는 임신을 입으로 하냐? 손으로 해?"

그가 우악스럽게 내 턱을 쥐었다. 어거지로 입이 벌어지자 그는 피와 침이 뒤섞인 입안에 다른 손을 거칠게 쑤셔넣었다. 혀가 짓눌리고 입천장이 긁혔다. 입은 한계까지 벌어졌다. 오만 게 뒤섞인 짠맛이 났다. 다시는 닫히지 않을지도 모른다는 공포심이 솟았다. 나는 켁켁댔다. 숨이 턱턱 막혔다. 사고회로가 정지했다. 손을 가늘게 떨었다. 그는 그래도 손을 빼지 않았다. 내 입안을 제멋대로 유린했다. 협박과는 달리, 내심 겁에 질린 상태의 내가 마치 남성기에게 하듯 봉사하길 원하는 거라는 생각은 한 시간 처럼 느껴졌던 몇 초 뒤에나 들었다. 지푸라기라도 잡는 심정으로 혀를 놀려 그의 엄지 손가락을 햝자 그는 비릿하게 웃었다. 퍽 만족스러웠는지 턱을 쥔 손을 놓기까지 했다.

다행스런 일은 아니었는데, 안도하기도 전에 내 목을 조르기 시작했기 때문이다. 그래도 나는 멈추지 않고 그의 손을 애무했다. 시야는 점점 좁아지고 숨은 가늘어졌다. 몸에서 힘이 풀리며 의식이 흐려졌다. 내가 뭘 해야 하는지 인식하기가 점점 어려워졌다. 눈이 반쯤 뒤집혔다. 죽음 문턱에 다다라, 나는 난생 처음 느껴보는 강력한 해방감을 느꼈으며 그와 동시에 생으로 도로 붙들려왔다. 나는 연신 헐떡이며 몸을 둥글게 말았다. 하반신이 축축한 걸 보니 오줌을 지린 모양이었다. 나는 내가 그랬는 줄도 몰랐다. 날 놓아준 그는 그저 팔짱을 끼고서 널 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠다는 표정으로 내려다볼 뿐이었다. 엉금엉금 기어가 두손 가득 그를 끌어안고서 나는 애원했다. 

"제발, 절 버리지 마세요. 임신시켜주세요. 헐겁고 못생겼을지 몰라도 아이들은 모두 튼튼했어요......."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 비위 약하신 분들은 밥 먹으면서 읽지 마세요

'이번 일은 우리의 마지막 작업이 될지도 몰라.'

더치는 언제나처럼 스스로의 공언을 믿어의심치 않는 표정이었다. 낡은 신문 스크랩 하나와 사진 한 장을 꺼내어 나무통 위에 올렸다. 우리는 그것을 보기 위해 몰려들었다. 글을 읽을줄 모르는 나를 위해 존이 알아서 재잘댔다. 오하이오에서 목장주를 목매달아 죽이고 도망쳤다고. '그런데 낙농업이 뭐야?' '나도 몰라, 더치가 말을 하려고 하니까 조용히 해.' 

'보다시피, 마이카 벨 3세는 사기당해 전재산을 날려도 미안하지 않은 개차반이지. 아서가 시간을 끄는 사이 나머지는 마을에 머물면서......'

나는 더치의 말을 끝까지 들을 수 없었는데, 호제아가 따로 불러냈기 때문이다. 퍽 유감스러워하는 늙은 베타의 얼굴을 보고서 좋은 일은 아니란 것을 어렴풋이 짐작했으나 이유를 캐묻지는 않았다. 어차피 안 좋은 일이라면 닥치기 전까지만이라도 모른 채 행복하길 바랐다. 굳이 알아봐야 불안하기밖에 더하려고. 베타는 여느 때처럼 좋은 옷을 챙겨 입고 조신하게 처신하라고 당부하면서도 이번만큼은 오래도록 나의 손을 놓지 않았다. 약한 사과를 하고 싶은 것 같아 보였기에 내가 먼저 말렸다. 일은 언제나와 같은 일일테니까, 너무 걱정하지 말라고. '그래.' 호제아는 그렇게만 말했다. 

베타 노인은 베타가 알 수 있는 것이라면 뭐든 알았으나, 알파와 오메가가 연관된 일만큼은 그 현명한 머리로도 알 수가 없었다. 더치가 위고 그가 두번째인 것도 아마 그래서일 거라고, 나는 생각했다. 더치가 날 자산으로 써먹기로 결정했던 때에도 그는 더치의 공고한 논리를 깨지 못했으니, 아마 이번에도 말리지 못했을 것이다. 마을을 습격하거나 사람들을 속여 훔친 밀주로 쏠쏠히 이득을 보는 일이라면 더치도 호제아를 뛰어넘을 수 없었지만, 노인의 지혜는 결국 거기까지였다. 그러니까 내가 아이를 하나 더 낳아주게 된 건 그의 잘못이 아니라고, 그때는 생각했었다. 게다가 그는 미안함을 담아 내게 아이가 빨리 들어서게 하는 약까지 챙겨주니까. 

*

계란후라이 하나, 병아리콩 조금에 생당근 몇 조각. 식사라고 부르기도 민망한 수준이었으나 그나마도 내 것이 아님을 깨닫는 데에는 오랜 시간이 걸리지 않았다. 식탁에 앉으려 하기가 무섭게 싸늘한 시선을 받았기 때문이다. 나는 뒤로 뺀 의자를 짚고 선 채로 그의 지시를 기다렸다. 4인용 테이블에 접시가 두 개 있고, 딱히 찾아올 사람도 없는 것 같은데 남은 접시가 내 몫이라고 넘겨짚은 것이 그렇게 큰 잘못이었을까. 심지어 다른 접시엔 잘 플레이팅 된 농어가 놓여있어 누가 봐도 내가 손을 대서는 안 됐다. 의자를 쥔 손에 약간 힘이 들어갔다. 억울하다, 그런 생각이 들었으나 내색할 길도 없었다. 애지중지 가꾼 내 몸을 가지고도 난데없이 트집을 잡는 사람인데 이번엔 또 무슨 흠을 잡아냈는지도 모를 일이다. 내가 대기자세로 들어가자 그는 시선을 거두었으나 폭력적인 알파향은 분명 날 그자리에 붙들어매고 있었다. 

"배고파?"

그는 포크로 농어를 푹 찍었다. 적당히 구워진 생선은 살이 쉽게 발렸다. 공중에 타르타르 소스며 고기 냄새가 퍼져 코끝을 자극했다. 입을 여는 것보다, 주린 배가 소리를 내는 것이 더 빨라서 나는 요리에서 시선을 뗐다. 동이 트기도 전에 스튜에 입술만 찍었던 것이 오늘 식사의 전부라 숨기기도 힘들었다. 대개, 제 씨를 밸 사람이라고 생각하면 알파들은 누그러져 이래저래 손님 대접은 해주게 마련이라 더치도 나의 식사에 크게 신경쓰지는 않았던 것이다. 어린 존은 건더기를 맛볼 새도 없이 또 다른 준비로 불려가는 나를 보고 작게 투덜댔었다, 엄마가 또 자기에게만 맛없는 스튜를 주고 혼자서만 푸딩을 먹으러 간다고. 그의 입꼬리가 비틀려 올라갔다. 나는 입술을 조금 짓씹었다. 이럴 줄 알았더라면, 고집을 부려서라도 아침은 제대로 먹고 올걸. 후회해봐야 소용은 없었지만.

"배가 고프냐고 묻고 있잖아."

내가 뭐든 배워익히는 것을 극도로 꺼리던 더치조차도 내게 음식을 씹으며 말하는 건 상스러운 일이라고 알려주었다. 묻지 않아도 뻔히 고픈 게 보이는데 사람을 세워만 두는 건 배우지 않아도 비열한 짓이었다. 하지만, 다시 생각해보면 이 집에서의 나는 동등한 인간이 아니었다. 더치의 규칙이며 나의 주장같은 건 씨알도 먹히지 않았다. 손톱으로 돌벽을 긁는 것처럼. 나는 음식 대신 긁어모은 침을 삼켰다. 

"괜찮습니다."

그동안 물 한 잔조차 허락받지 못한 탓에, 내 목소리는 갈라져있었다. 뭐가 재밌는지 그는 그걸 듣고서 실실 웃었다.

"임신하고 싶다며. 그럼 뭐라도 먹어야 하는 거 아니야?"

"아직까진 버틸 수 있습니다."

"내가 쭉 지켜보니까, 넌 그따위로 살아서 보지도 헐렁한 거야."

밑도 끝도 없이 무슨 소리람. 그러나 그는 건수를 잡았다는 듯한 표정을 짓고 있었다. 생선을 쩝쩝대며 이리 오라는 듯 포크를 까딱였다. 잊고 있던 굶주림이 일깨워진 탓인지 정신이 약간 혼미했고 발걸음이 무거웠다. 머리가 조금 쑤시는 것 같기도 하고. 한 걸음 한 걸음 내딛을 때마다 그의 알파향이 불길하게 일렁였다. 오소소, 소름이 돋았다. 가지 않을 수 있었더라면 얼마나 좋았을까. 내가 그의 곁에 서길 기다려, 그는 내 몫의 접시까지 자기쪽으로 끌고와 눈앞에서 계란후라이를 해치웠다. 후식이라는 양 당근을 씹으며 중얼거렸다.

"임신하고 싶다는 사람이 구멍 간수도 안해? 먹지도 않고? 앞뒤가 다르잖아, 앞뒤가."

"죄송합니다."

"널 당장이라도 돌려보내야 하는 건데. 꿇어봐."

모욕감을 느꼈다. 침대도 아니고 식탁머리에서 무릎을 꿇고 싶지는 않았다. 이 집에서 내가 어떤 취급을 받건, 이건 내 마지막 남은 자존심이었다. 잘못한 것이 없는데, 내가 왜? 머뭇대자 그의 한쪽 눈썹이 홱 올라갔다. 입술이 파르르 떨리고 알파향이 송곳처럼 사정없이 모공 하나하나를 찔러댔다. 문득, 꼭 더치를 보는 것만 같다는 생각이 들었다. 물론 그는 이것보다는 훨씬 자상한 사람이지만, 알파들이란 어떤면에선 하나같은 모양이다. 그 역시도 내가 자기 말에 토를 다는 것을 혐오했다, 마치 너같은 거한테도 자유 의사란 게 있냐는 양. 처음 내 몸에 손을 댔던 날 역시도 그랬다. 바지춤을 잡고 놓지 않는 내 손을 한참이나 물끄러미 쳐다보다가 노기를 억누르는 목소리로, 지금 진심이냐고 물었다. 나는 당연히 그럴 리가 없지 않느냐고 대답했다. 당신은 지금껏 날 먹여주고 재워줬는데, 나도 염치가 있지 않겠느냐고. 마이카 역시도 어떤 면에선 그와 같았다. 그가 스스로 계약을 무르든가 내가 그에게 아이를 낳아주기 전까지 나는 그가 투자한 상품이었다. 포크가 농어의 살점을 파고들기를 거부할 수는 없다. 

차라리 그렇게 받아들이고 일치감치 체념하는 편이 나았다. 

"넌 하나도 마음에 드는 구석이 없어."

포크가 접시를 싹싹 긁는 소리가 났다. 그의 허벅지가 보일 뿐이니 위에서 정확히 무슨 일이 일어나는지는 알 수 없었다. 

"덩치도 크지, 계집애주제에 여리여리하지도 않지, 그렇다고 오메가향이 달달하기라도 하냐는 말이야."

"제 잘못입니다."

"자기 몸을 다룰 줄도 모르고. 멍청하고. 널 보면 말이야, 가슴 깊숙한 곳에서부터 화가 치밀어올라. 왜일 것 같아?"

"제가 덩치도 크고 멍청한 오메가라 그렇습니다."

"그런데 난 널 사기로 했잖아. 나한테도 이제는 어느 정도 책임이 있는 거라고. 처음부터 날 속여먹지 않았더라면 내가 속아넘어가는 일도 없었을 거 아니야, 안 그래?"

그는 자기 발밑에 접시를 내려놓았다. 먹다 남은 농어 찌꺼기와 콩 몇 개가 한데 엉겨붙은 음식물 쓰레기였다. 그나마 있던 당근은 모조리 사라졌다. 이걸 어쩌라는 것인지, 대답도 잊고서 잠시 어리둥절해있는 날 보고서 마이카는 혁대를 풀렀다. 이걸 보고서 반성하라며 얻어맞는 것일까? 첫번째 추측은 빗나갔다. 그가 바지도 푸르고 제 성기를 꺼내기에 햝으란 것인지 고민했으나 그것도 아니었다. 놀랍게도, 그는 접시에 오줌을 갈겼다. 지나가는 개도 안 할 짓에 순간 머리가 멍해졌다. 그가 무릎으로 내 머리를 툭툭 건드린 것은 그 사이에 일어난 일이었다. 그는 내가 얼떨결에 고개를 숙이자 장화를 신은 발로 머리를 밟아 비릿한 오줌냄새가 나는 그릇에 내 코가 들이밀어지다시피 가까이 닿게 했다. 

"어쩌겠어, 이런 반푼어치만도 못한 년을 골랐으니 내가 책임지고 교육시킬 수밖에. 먹어."

식욕이 싹 가셨다. 요동치던 배가 삽시간에 가라앉았다. 갑자기 물 한모금 입에 대지 못하고 굶어죽는 것도 그런 대로 괜찮을 거란 생각이 들었다. 누구나 살다보면 한번쯤은, 굶어죽지 않을까? 내가 거부하자 그는 접시에 내 얼굴을 끝까지 쳐박았다. 이루 말할 수 없는 불쾌함이 단전에서부터 솟아올랐다. 짓이겨지는 뒷머리가 으깨질 듯 아팠다. 감히 그의 발을 잡을 수가 없어 바닥을 대신 긁었다. 낡은 목재는 쉽게 벗겨져 작은 가시가 손톱 사이를 파고들었다. 나는 끙끙댔다. 서러움에 눈물이 뚝뚝 떨어졌다. 짓누르는 알파향에 숨조차 쉴 수가 없었다. 

"먹으라고."

차라리 거기서 죽었어야 했다. 이마로 접시를 깨고 머리에 유리가 박혀 피를 흘리는 한이 있어도 거부했어야만 했다. 귀신의 모습으로라도 도망쳐 더치를 붙잡고 마이카는 제정신이 아니라고 하소연했어야만 했다. 그러지 못한 것은 철없는 존이 마음에 걸려서였다. 진짜 자식도 아니었고 날 엄마라고 부르는 것 외에는 제대로 된 엄마 취급도 안 해주는 발랑 까진 꼬맹이에 불과했지만 어쨌든 녀석이 가진 건 내가 전부였다. 강제로 떠맡겨졌더래도 그 아이를 두고 내 고집을 부리다 죽을 수는 없었다. 그 애의 친모는 이미 창녀였다고 했다. 그 위에다 오줌 접시에 머리를 박고 죽은 두번째 창녀 엄마를 얹을 수는 없었다. 갱단이니 더치의 계획이니 하는 건, 아마도 다음 문제였다. 

무엇인지 굳이 확인하고 싶지 않은 것을 햝았다. 입에 들어오는 고체는 씹지 않고 그냥 삼켰다. 세 번만에 구역질이 났다. 쓸개즙이 넘어올 것만 같았다. 식도가 시큰했다. 그의 성미라면 분명 그것까지 같이 먹으라고 할 게 분명했으므로, 위에게 제발 한번만 버텨달라고 간절하게 빌며 어거지로 접시를 비웠다. 그는 그제서야 나를 놓아주었다. 잘했다 못했다 말도 없이 일어나 알고 싶지도 않은 곳으로 사라져버렸다. 접시에 머리를 박은 채로, 나는 더이상 소리가 나오지 않을 때까지 아이처럼 목을 놓아 울었다.


	3. Chapter 3

내가 입은 건 얇은 슬립가운이 전부였다. 선천적으로 열이 많은 체질인지 그는 밤에도 창문을 닫지 않았다. 봄이 제법 깊었는데도 아직 아침저녁으로는 공기가 차서 몸이 절로 움츠러들었다. 나는 아쉬운 대로 유명무실한 옷소매를 끌어당겨 손을 옷속에 숨겼다. 몸을 가릴 이불은 있었으나 덮을 엄두는 나지 않았다. 그는 내게 씻을 물이며 비누까지는 마련해주었으나, 무슨 생각인지 내가 실금한 이불을 치우지도 않고서 아무렇지도 않다는 듯 그 위에 벌러덩 드러누웠던 것이다. 방이 두 개뿐인 단촐한 이층집에, 그나마 남은 방은 굳게 잠겨있는 판인데 달리 몸을 누일 곳이 있을 리가 없었다. 내게 의자조차 허락하지 않았던 것이 떠올라 망설이다 역시 청결이 의심되는 침대 밑 카페트에 몸을 뉘였을 때, 그가 웃었다.

'거기서 자려고?'

내게는 침구는 고사하고 더러운 천조각 하나도 아깝다는 것인가. 서러움과 모욕감에 코끝이 찡해졌다. 나는 다른 사람들과 동등한 대접을 받을 수 없다는 걸 내심 알고는 있었으나, 이정도로 바닥 취급을 받아본 적은 없었다. 하다못해 개를 길러도 이렇게까지는. 그럼에도 내색조차 할 수 없는 처지가 한스러워 입술만 꽉 깨물며 바닥에 다시 누울 요량으로 주섬주섬 몸을 일으키자, 별안간 그가 인심을 쓴다는 듯 그렇게 명령했던 것이다, 침대로 오라고.

그가 침대 반대편에서 말했다. 

"정신차려, 니가 개새끼야? 너 몸 팔러 온 거잖아. 아니면, 내가 내려가란 얘긴가?"

악마와 눈을 마주쳐서는 안 된다, 그리 생각하면서도 나는 기어이 고개를 들어 그를 마주보았다. 달빛이 흐려 표정이 잘 보이진 않았지만, 그가 무언가 욕망으로 번들댄다는 걸 느끼기엔 충분했다. 무엇보다 그의 페로몬이 아까부터 진액의 앏은 막과 같이 피부에 내리앉고 있었던 것이다. 모로 누운 그는 평생을 눈 한 번 깜빡이지 않고 살아온 사람마냥 빛을 등진 내 모습과, 두려움과 바람에 흔들리는 가냘픈 나의 페로몬을 예의주시하고 있었다. 손끝하나 대지 않았는데도 벌써 그가 나를 수천 개의 조각으로 난도질 해 잘근잘근 씹고 있는 기분이 들었다. 그의 시선이 내 목덜미에 닿았다. 거울을 보진 못했지만, 숨이 넘어가도록 목을 졸렸으니 멍이 들었으리라. 부끄러워진 나는 조심스럽게 손을 들어 목을 가렸다. 그러자 그는 깊게 파인 내 가운으로 눈빛을 돌렸고, 그걸 따라 방어하듯 가슴을 움쳐쥔 나는 이내 그가 이미 스스로 한계에 다다를 정도로 흥분해있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그런데도 그는 내게 손가락 하나 대지 않고 있었다. 

내가 그렇게도 싫어서? 마음에 들지 않아서? 하지만 그는 내가 손가락을 필사적으로 빠는 것에 만족해 마지막에 죽이지 않고 살려주었다. 더러워서? 인간 같지도 않아서? 하지만 내가 그렇게 혐오스러웠다면 자기가 쓰는 침대에 같이 눕힐 리가 없었고, 무엇보다 내게 욕정할 리가 없지 않은가. 종잡을 수가 없었다. 사고방식이 손톱만큼도 이해가지가 않았다. 의사 하나하나는 그렇게 명확할 수가 없는데, 합쳐보면 결과물은 이도저도 아닌 검은색의 덩어리가 되어 손에 불쾌하게 들러붙을 뿐이었다. 그는 대체 어떤 사람인가. 왜 날 고른 것일까. 문득, 질로 트집을 잡기 이전에, 그가 이미 더치와 계약을 하던 날 나를 이 방으로 끌고 올라가 내 성기를 모두 확인했었다는 사실이 떠올랐다. 두려움이 고조되었다. 머리속에 뭐가 들어있는지 도저히 읽히지가 않으니 어떻게 해야할지도 감을 잡을 수가 없었다. 무서워서, 도망치고만 싶었다. 그러한 바람으로 엉덩이를 살짝 뒤로 빼기가 무섭게, 그게 신호라도 되었던 듯 그가 내게 달려들었다. 나는 눈을 질끈 감았다.

"내가 어지간히도 싫은가보지?"

간신히 비명을 참은 것이 내가 할 수 있었던 것의 전부였다. 그의 불쾌한 알파향이 어느 때보다도 가까워졌다. 그는 반항할 의지도 상실한 내 손목을 각각 잡아채 매트리스에 찍어눌렀다. 내 위에 올라탔다. 그의 것은 두 겹의 천 너머로도 똑똑히 느껴질 만큼 단단해져 있었다. 싫어. 이 사람과 몸을 섞기 싫어. 차라리 오줌을 한 번 더 마실래. 얼어붙은 내 다리는 조금도 움직이지 않았다. 그는 발톱을 꺼낸 늑대였고 뿔이 꺾여버린 사슴인 나는 머지않아 닥쳐올 죽음을 예감하는 수밖에는 없었다.

"사람이 묻고 있잖아."

어느 부위를 먼저 먹어치울까 고민하는 사람처럼 그는 나를 품에 넣고서 오래도록 지켜보기만 했다. 더운 숨이 닿은 자리가 녹아내리는 것만 같았다. 이대로 감각이 멀어버렸으면 싶었다. 그가 만지는 곳마다 마비가 되어서, 아무 감각도 느껴지지 않도록. 물론 그렇게 될 리가 없었고, 그가 나의 대답을 참을성 있게 기다리고 있었고, 어차피 내가 할 수 있는 말은 정해져있었다. 

"그렇지 않아요."

아까 고였던 눈물은, 이것마저 겁에 질려 갈피를 못잡는 듯 떨어지기엔 적고 도로 들어가기엔 큰 애매한 모양새로 눈에 매달려있었다. 내 말은 나에게도 들리지 않을 만큼 작았다. 역겨웠다. 이 상황이, 그의 모습이, 도망치지 못하는 내가. 미련한 나는 이런 상황에서조차 감히 알파를 탓할 수 없어 화살을 내게로 돌렸다. 나는 언제 어떻게 미워해도 안전하니까. 병신같은 아서 모건, 태어나려거든 베타로 태어나 총질이나 할 것이지 왜 오메가로 태어나서. 오메가로 태어나려거든 적어도 부모는 멀쩡한 집안에서 태어나지 왜 눈앞에서 뒤져버릴 아비 자식으로 태어나서. 왜 나는. 바람이 들이쳐 치마자락을 밀어올리며 다리 안쪽으로 파고들었다. 그게 꼭 날 더듬는 그의 손길인 것만 같아 나는 숨을 들이켰다. 

"내가 제일 싫어하는 게 뭔지 알아?"

알고 싶지도 않았다. 내 목소리가 다급해졌다. 

"정말 그렇지 않아요."

"나한테 거짓말 하는 새끼들은 다 뒤졌거든."

"저는......."

손목이 자유로워졌다. 그는 손끝으로 내 입술선을 더듬어보다가 내 턱을 살포시 쥐었다. 저번과는 힘의 강도부터 달라서, 나는 금세 그가 내 말이 거짓이 아님을 증명해보이길 원한다는 것을 깨달았다. 싫어한다는 말에 아니라고 대답하고 먼저 키스까지 했다면, 아무도 날 피해자로 보지 않겠지. 심지어 더치조차도 나의 하소연을 귀담아 들으려 하지 않으리라. '마이카는 구더기같은 놈이었어! 나한테 오줌을 먹이고 밥도 제대로 주지 않았어.' '그래, 아서? 그런데 넌 그런 대접을 받고 뭘 했지?' '싫어하냐고 묻기에 그렇지 않다고 대답하고, 입을 맞췄어.' 

'그럼 너도 사실은, 즐기고 있었던 거 아니야?'

상상속 더치와의 대화에 심장이 멎어버릴 것만 같았다. 그런데도 아무것도 할 수 없다. 어쩌면 그 말이 맞을지도 모른다고 스스로 세뇌하는 수밖엔 없다. 마이카가 무저갱과 같은 공포라면, 뛰어내리는 수밖엔 없다. 나는 그의 목을 끌어안고 키스를 했다. 치열을 훑고 혀를 섞고 흘러들어오는 그의 침을 삼켰다. 허리를 놀려 내 것과 그의 것을 비볐다. 남성기끼리 닿은 걸로도 자극이 오는지 그가 움찔했다. 한 손으로 그의 바지를 끌어내려 물건을 자유롭게 해주었다. 이미 프리컴이 질질 흘러내리고 있었다. 차라리 다행이었다, 풀리지도 않은 마른 구멍에 마른 물건을 넣는 것보다는 덜 아플테니까. 대충 위치만 확인하고, 스스로 그의 것을 받아들였다. 생리적 고통 때문에 내지른 나의 비명은 그의 입속에서 산산히 분해되었다. 그가 내 머리채를 뽑아버릴 듯 세게 움켜쥐었다. 그저 흥분한 것 같았다. 숨이 가빠와서 나는 힉힉댔다. 

"좋아요. 당신이 좋아요."

"그따위 대접을 받고도 싫지 않다는 거야?"

"그럴지도 몰라요."

"네가 시끄럽게 울어대는 소리를 들었는데."

"그냥 나도 즐기고 있었다고 생각해주면 안되나요?"

"울 정도로 푸대접 받는 게 좋아? 이거 순 마조아냐?"

어느샌가 허릿짓을 하는 사람은 내가 아닌 그가 되어 있었다. 그는 일말의 배려도 없이 오로지 자신의 만족을 위해서만 박아댔다. 몸이 자꾸만 위로 튕겨져 올라갔고 아래는 금세 찢어져 피가 흐르고 쓰라렸다. 그의 입장에서는, 기분 좋을 만큼 부드러워졌던 것 같다. 그가 저질스런 농담을 던졌다. 피할 수도 없다면 차라리 억울하지라도 않게 진짜로 그런 사람이 되어버리자고 마음먹었는데도, 마음이 의지대로 흘러가지 않았다. 끝내 나는 웃어넘길 수 없었다. 그는 또 눈물이 고이는 걸 보니 좋은 모양이라고 재차 희롱했으나 그 말에도 목이 메여 대답을 할 수가 없었다. 그 시점에선 흥에 겨워 아무래도 좋았는지, 그는 뭐라 지껄이는 대신 여기저기 손에 닿는 대로 구타를 했다. 몸에 성한 부분이 남아있었다면, 아마 그 시점에서 모두 상처입고 병들었을 것이다. 머리속까지도. 

그의 움직임이 더욱 격렬해지다가 멎었다. 바르르 떠는 것을 느끼고 나는 그가 마침내 사정했음을 알았다. 텅 빈 눈으로 그를 올려다보았다. 거친 숨을 몰아쉬는 그의 이마엔 땀에 젖은 머리카락이 엉겨붙어 있었다. 나오랄 때는 그렇게 안 나오더니, 왜인지 모르게 실실 웃음이 새어나왔다. 나는 미친사람처럼 작게 키득댔다. 적어도 오늘의 몫은 끝이 난 셈이다. 갱단원으로서의 내가 모두를 위해 마땅히 해야만 하는 일. 언제고 준비가 되어 있어야만 하는 일. 그뿐이겠지. 이겨낼 수 없다면 굴복하는 게 현명하니까. 그러나 그는 내 미소를 보고서 도리어 짜증스런 표정으로 거칠게 내 얼굴을 돌리는 게 아닌가. 

나는 아무래도 좋았다. 

좋아서 저항하지 않았고, 그가 더러워진 거나 닦으라며 내 얼굴에 성기를 들이밀었을 때 단번에 입에 물었다. 이를 세우지 않고 입술과 입안의 압력과 혀로 살살 봉사했다. 더치가 몇 번이고 훈육했기에 내 펠라 실력은 여느 창녀 못지 않았다. 물론 나는 다른 창녀의 솜씨와 나의 솜씨를 비교할 직접적인 기회를 갖진 못했지만, 더치가 그랬고 빌이 그랬으니까 분명 맞는 말일 것이다. 당신이 하라는 대로 하니까, 당신도 좋아? 그의 얼굴을 볼 기회는 없었다. 어느 시점에서 그는 나를 밀쳐냈다. 힘을 조절하지 않은 탓에 나는 떠밀려 침대 밑으로 굴러떨어졌다. 큰 소리가 났다. 어디를 제일 먼저 박았는지도 모르겠다. 그냥, 정신이 없었다. 뼈가 찌르르 울렸다. 그는 가타부타 말도 없었고, 나 역시도 토를 달지 않고서 카페트 위에 몸을 웅크리고 죽음과도 같은 잠에 빠져들었다. 이불도 덮지 않고서 얇은 옷 하나만 입고 자기엔 추운 밤이었다. 발가락이 곱아들었고, 질은 아직 피를 흘리는지 어쩌는지 여전히 아팠고, 새벽부터 나는 기침을 하기 시작했다.


	4. Chapter 4

기분이 어떠냐고 묻기에, 나는 멍하게 대답했다. 

'다시 태어난 것 같아요.'

더치는 그 말의 뜻을 영영 이해하지 못했다. 다시 태어나기 위해서는, 필연적으로 한번, 혹은 그 이상 죽어야만 한다. 더치가 내 몸에 닻을 걸고 뿌린 씨는 독과 같아서 자궁을 녹이고 심장과 척추와 그밖의 모든 기관으로 스며들었다. 더치가 그토록 이야기하던 이상, 내게 약속했던 것들, 예컨대 글 읽기 같은 것, 이전의 내가 어떤 모습이었든 간에 그것은 그때 죽었다. 그리하여 남은 것은 찌꺼기에 불과했다. 나는 본능적으로 느낄 수 있었다. 몸에서 잘려나간 도마뱀의 꼬리가 꿈틀거리는 것처럼, 의미없는 몸부림일 뿐이겠지. 

꼬리가 잘려나간 제 처지에 슬퍼하여 몸에게 기어간들 도로 붙을 수는 없을 것이다. 썩어문드러지는 몸으로 황폐한 대지를 기어 도달한 자리에서, 몸은 꼬리에게 이미 새로 돋아난 새 꼬리를 보여줄 것이다. 너는 잘려나가도록 운명지어졌다. 내가 너를 가여워할 수는 있으나 네가 돌아갈 곳을 마련해줄 수는 없나니. 버려진 몸. 배신당했다는 기분. 허무감. 탈력감. 그러나 나를 결정적으로 절망감에 빠트린 것은, 그럼에도 할 수 있는 것이 없다는 사실이었다. 평생을 꼬리로 살아왔는데 이제와서 머리가 되고 싶다 한들 갑자기 눈이 생기고 입이 트여 말이 나올 리가 없지 않은가. 더치는 내가 가진 전부였다. 그가 나를 주워왔을 때 나는 정말로, 이젠 정말로 내 운이 트이려나보다고 믿었다. 그의 말이라면 뭐든 믿었다. 그가 바라는 것이라면 뭐든 이뤄질 것이라고 생각했다.

병신같은 아서 모건은, 더치 반 더 린드가 바라는 것이 자기 자신이 될 것이라고는 털끝만큼도 상상해본 적이 없었다. 상상한 일이 일어나지 않을 거라면, 상상해본 적 없는 일도 똑같이 일어나지 않았더라면 좋았을텐데. 나는 그 누구에게도 도움을 청할 수가 없었고, 그러긴 커녕 너무 슬퍼서 더이상 살고 싶지 않다는 말조차 뱉을 수가 없었다. 사실 당시 갱 안에 내 편이 있었느냐와는 조금 다른 문제긴 했지만, 어쨌든. 

날 안은 다음날, 더치는 심각한 표정으로 빌을 데리고 들어왔다. 더치의 눈앞에서 명령대로 날 취한 빌은, 더치가 호제아에게 했던 것과 똑같은 소리를 했다. 

'이 녀석, 안는 맛이 없는데.'

*

눈을 떴을 때, 나는 짙은 갈색의 코트를 생명줄이라도 되는 양 꽉 움켜쥐고 있는 상태였다. 덩치가 커서 다 들어갈 리가 없는데도, 마치 그 안에 온전히 욱여넣은 부분만 구원받을 수 있다는 것처럼 온 몸을 웅크리고 굽히고 접어서 온기를 한점도 놓치지 않으려 했다. 나는 멍한 정신으로 몸을 일으켰다. 잠시동안 여기가 어디인지 생각이 나지 않았고 무슨 일이 있었는지 역시도 희미했다. 그저 약간이 기침이 터져나올 뿐. 입을 손으로 틀어막고, 다른 손으론 코트를 여미며 나는 단 하나의 생각을 했다. 춥다. 

그래, 간밤에도 추웠다. 맨발로 마른 나무바닥을 밟으며, 나는 비틀거렸다. 실용적이라기 보다는 보여주기 위한 용으로 디자인된 얇은 옷을 입고 있어 새벽까지도 깊게 잠에 들지 못하고 꿈을 꿀 참이면 금세 깨어나버렸었지. 침대엔 담요가 없었다. 맨 매트리스 위에서 자기 껄끄러워 어쩔 수 없이 남겨둔 듯한 요에는 희미하게 흔적이 남아있었다. 아마 저기서, 고문같은 행위를 당하고서 나도 모르게 소변을 보았던 것 같다. 갑자기 속이 미식거렸다. 전날 내가 해야만 했던 일들이 파편처럼 튀어올라 뇌며 두개골의 안쪽을 쿡쿡 찔러댔다. 나는 방 한가운데에 멈춰서 손에 얼굴을 묻었다. 방이 핑핑 도는 것 같았다. 끔찍이도 추웠다. 목이 따끔따끔했다. 그가 식도를 뜯어버릴 것처럼 거칠게 손을 집어넣었었지. 아무것도 주지 않고 오줌과 콩 몇 조각만을 먹였지. 나는 진심을 숨기고 억지로 그런 일련의 가혹행위들이 싫지 않은 척 그를 먼저 유혹해야만 했다. 내가 한 일들. 그가 내게 한 일들. 불쾌함. 절망감. 그게 정말 내가 한 짓이라면 스스로 용서할 수 없을 것 같은 자기혐오. 볼 안쪽을 짓씹었지만 아무런 느낌이 오지 않았다. 기침이 터져나오는 것 같았는데 소리가 들리지 않았다. 방은 갑자기 사방으로 몇 미터는 늘어난 것처럼 커져있었다. '아서 모건, 갈 때까지 갔구나?' '너도 사실은 즐긴 게 아니냐?' '이건 몸을 파는 것과는 근본적으로 다른 일이야.' '너만 할 수 있는 일이다.' 기절해버리고 싶었는데, 몸은 못에 박힌 것처럼 꼿꼿하기만 했다. 눈물은 말라붙었다. 이렇게 트인 곳에 있는데 갑갑하기만 했다. 찢어버리고 싶었다. 피부를, 옷을, 뭐라도, 이 타들어가는 압박감을 떨칠 수만 있다면. 

"모건?"

언제 다가왔는지 모를 그가 내 이름을 부르지 않았다면, 아마 나는, 적어도 단추 하나쯤은 튿어내버렸을지도 모른다. 그는 꼭 어제와 비슷한 옷차림에서 코트 하나만 덜 걸친 것 같은 모양새였다. 그의 코트였던 것이다. 나는 영하 20도의 추위에 알몸으로 내던져진 사람처럼 벌벌 떨었다. 왜? 그렇게 날 못살게 굴어놓고 왜? 왜 나에게 자기 코트를? 질문은 어디로도, 심지어 나 자신에게도 닿지 않았다. 그가 내 어깨에 손을 대기가 무섭게 나는 뒤로 물러났다. 두려웠다. 나는 이제 어떻게 해야하지? 이 사람은 대체 뭐하는 사람이지? 점점 뒤로 밀렸고 그는 점점 다가왔다. 생각과 달리 나는 그의 코트를 더욱 바짝 여몄다. 숨이 잘 쉬어지지 않았다. 머리가 아팠다. 기침이 나와야 할 것 같은데 폐 어딘가에 정체되어 있었다. 목구멍이 따가웠다. 아래가 쑤셨다. 내가, 다 내가 벌인 짓이었다. 자의로. 도망칠 곳은 없다. 내 선택이었으므로. 

등이 벽에 닿았다. 정확히 말하면, 허리까진 벽에 닿았는데 그 위로는 닫힌 창문인 것 같았다. 여기서 더 물러난다면, 떨어질지도 모른다. 2층이니까 운이 나쁘지 않은 이상 죽는 일은 없겠지만, 죽고 싶을 만큼 아프긴 하리라. 그가 널빤지 한 장이 겨우 들어갈 만한 거리까지 가까이 다가왔다. 알파향이 내 증상을 증폭시키는 것 같았다. 그가 내 어깨를 쥐었을 때 나는 불에 덴 것보다도 더 고통스럽게 비명을 질렀다. 한기가 느껴졌다. 그의 손은 너무 차가웠다. 그가 내 뺨을 툭툭 건드렸다. 정신을 차리라는 뜻인 것 같았는데 사실 잘 이해가 되지는 않았다. 냉기가 서린 눈, 공들여 다듬은 수염, 콧날, 그런 것들이 하나하나 개별적으로 들어왔다. 인지능력은 조각나고 시각이며 후각, 그런 것들 조차도 낯설었다. 내가 아닌 다른 사람의 감각을 공유하는 것만 같았다. 떠오르는 것은 한 가지, 그는 자기가 그렇게도 싫으냐고 물었다는 기억 뿐이었다. 아니라고 말해야 한다. 좋아한다고 그를 설득해야만 한다. 나 자신도 속아넘어갈 정도로 그에게 거짓말을 불어넣을 수 있다면, 그는 나를 괴롭히는 것을 멈춰줄까? 

코트를 벗기고 전날처럼 험하게 대해달라는 것인지, 아니면 이대로 없었던 일처럼 평범하게 대해달라는 것인지. 나는 자신의 스탠스를 결정하지 못했다. 갈팡질팡하는 채로 시키지도 않았는데 덜덜 떨리는 손으로 그의 가슴팍을 움켜쥐고서 어거지로 입을 맞추었다. 혀를 섞지도 않고 그저 입술을 문대기만 했으니까 그 표현이 제일 어울릴 것 같다. 그가 나를 거칠게 떼어냈다. 

"무슨 짓이야?"

"ㅈ, 좋아해요. 다 내가 좋아서. 나는 전부."

"너, 열이 나는 것 같은데?"

"시키는 거라면 뭐든지 할게요. 그러니 아이만 낳게 해주세요. 더치......"

모르겠다, 아마 더치의 언급이 그의 심기를 건드린 것 같았다. 아니면 돈을 주고 데려왔는데 척 보기에도 이상하니까 짜증이 났을지도 모른다. 겨우 하루가 지났을 뿐인데. 아무튼, 그는 심각한 표정으로 갑자기 허리춤에서 총을 꺼내 내 턱 밑에 들이댔다. 잘 느끼라는 듯 그는 총을 짤짤 흔들었다. 총은 상상했던 것 만큼 차갑지는 않았다. 

"정신 차려! 이게 뭔지 몰라? 닥치지 않으면 당장 쏴버릴 거야."

좋아한다고 하면, 버리지 않을 거라고 했잖아? 어느새 나도 모르게 나는 현실과 과거의 어딘가를 헤매고 있었다. 더치가 시켰다. 캠프의 남자들과 한번씩 자라고 했다. 거부하는 호제아와, 베타라 탈락한 하비에르만 빼놓고 나는 모두에게 한번씩은 안겼다. 맥, 데이비, 빌. 빨라면 빨고 조이라면 조였다. 설령 다른 사람들이 보고 있대도 그들이 욕정하면 얼마든지 그 자리에서 몸을 내주었다. 그러나 빌의, 이제는 창녀보다 더 잘 빤다는 말에도 나는 구원받을 수 없었다. 그 말을 하는 빌조차도 내가 뭔가 잘못되었다는 것정도는 알고 있는 것 같은 눈치였다. 나는 안는 맛이 없었다. 여자들처럼 몸에 곡선이 있으면서 전체적인 모양새가 부드럽고 작은 것도 아니고, 향이 농염한 것도 아니고, 앙탈을 잘 부리는 것도 아니었다. 완연한 여자였다면 애비게일이나 캐런이나 다른 애들처럼 창녀나 하인 따위로 위장해 정보를 캐오게 시켰을 수도 있지만 이래서는 아무 쓸모도 없었다. 적어도 그렇다고들 했다. 대놓고 툭 튀는 오메가니까 강도질에 데려갈 수도 없고. 그게 7년 전의 일이었다. 

"버림받고 싶지 않아요. 내 밥값 정도는 내가 벌 수 있을 거에요. 좋아해요. 그러니까......"

"이 씨발년이. 닥치라는 말 못 들었어?!"

그는 정말로 총을 쏘았다. 나에게서 가까스로 빗겨나 총구를 허공에 대고 쏘긴 했지만. 귀가 멍멍했다. 다리에 힘이 풀렸다. 허벅지가 축축해서, 나는 내가 또다시 실금을 하고 말았다는 사실을 깨달았다. 그러나 자제할 수가 없었다. 가까이 붙어있었으니 그에게도 불쾌한 온기가 느껴졌을 것이다. 그러거나 말거나 몸이 무거워서 나는 고꾸라질 뻔했다. 마이카가 잡아주었기에 넘어지는 것만은 면했다. 

북극인지 남극인지, 올라가거나 내려가면 있다는, 빙하같다. 손에 힘을 주면 깨질 얼음장인 것도 같은데 좀처럼 넘어설 수가 없다. 갇혀있다. 내가? 저 아래에서 나인듯한 사람이 살려달라고 소리를 지르는 것도 같은데 들리지가 않는다. 어지럽다. 눈보라 한가운데에 있는 것만 같다. 여긴 어디지? 뭘 해야 하지? 마이카 벨 3세는 대체 어떤 사람이지? 왜 나는 그의 코트를 놓지 못하지? 왜 그는 내케 코트를 덮어준 거지? 총으로 정말 날 쏘고 싶었을까? 질문이 눈발처럼 날려 나를 햘퀴었다. 그와 전혀 상관없이, 배가 고팠다. 하지만 눈을 먹어봐야 조금도 배가 차지 않을텐데. 왜 배가 고플까? 어제 하루종일 아무것도 먹지 못한 것도 같은데, 모르겠다. 기침이. 나는 기침을 했다. 바짝 말라붙은 목이 자극을 받아 하면 할수록 거세지는 그런 기침이었다. 그의 품에 반쯤 안긴 채로 나는 속에 있는 쓸개즙이며 위액을 모두 게워낼 듯 몇 분동안 멈추질 못하고 계속 기침했다. 

"염병할."

그가 욕지거리를 늘어놓았다. 그는 내 팔을 잡고서 나를 질질 끌다시피 해서 1층으로 내려갔다. 식탁에 앉히고서 물을 한컵 떠다주었다. 목구멍이 돌덩이처럼 딱딱하게 부어올라서 반도 마시지 못했다. 음식 역시 마찬가지였다. 시키기에 포크를 집어들긴 했는데 얼음덩어리를 씹는 것 같아서 이가 시리고 맛도 없었다. 화가 머리 끝까지 뻗친 그가 본전 생각이 애타게 들었는지 식기를 밀어 식탁 밑으로 떨어트려버렸다. 저 멀리서, 유리 깨지는 소리가 들렸다. 그가 내 멱살을 쥐었다. 

"너 여기 뭐하러 왔는지 기억 안 나? 니가 뭔지 기억 안 나냐고!"

"좋아, 좋아한다고 하잖아요........."

나더러 어떻게 하라는 것인지. 그는 나를 죽일듯이 노려보다가 끝내 물러나 다른 의자의 다리를 찼다. 그걸 끝으로 그날 그는 나를 건드리지 않았다. 잠옷 위에 그의 코트만을 껴입은 채로, 나는 하루종일 고열을 호소하며 병든 닭처럼 꾸벅꾸벅 졸았다.


	5. Chapter 5

"세상에, 마이카, 이틀 동안 대체 무슨 짓을 저지른 거야?"

아마 해거름이었을 것이다. 그게 아니라면 시간을 훌쩍 건너 뛰어 다음날 해 뜰 녘이었는지도 모른다. 어쨌든 하늘이 불그죽죽하고 그림자가 아주 길 때 그 사람은 찾아왔다. 해를 정면으로 등지고 선 그는 어둠에 가려진 얼굴 만큼이나 희미한 알파향을 풍겼다. 그의 형질이 약하다기 보다는, 기본적으로 마이카에게 바짝 기가 눌려 있는 데다 몸에서 체향 이상의 말똥냄새가 풍기기 때문이었다. 말떼와 뒹굴지 않는 이상 저렇게 고약한 냄새가 몸에 밸 리도 없을텐데. 어쨌거나 처음보는 알파였고, 마이카의 이름을 대뜸 부를 정도의 사이면 나에게 좋을 리가 없다는 생각에 나는 경계의 시선을 던졌다. 그랬기에 의식이 혼탁한 와중에도 그만큼은 똑똑히 기억에 남았던 것이다. 얼마 가지 못하고 시간개념 만큼이나 도로 흐려졌지만. 

이 공간을 압도하고 있는 것이 마이카였기 때문인지, 그의 다음 말은 약간 방어적으로 변했다. 

"아니, 이 사람 좀 봐. 얼굴이......향도 약하고. 열도 잔뜩 올랐잖아."

아닌 게 아니라 내가 좀 아프긴 했다. 세탁 중인 이불을 제외한 거의 모든 깔개를 다 갖다 덮고도 벌벌 떠는데다 비몽사몽한 와중에 시간도 많이 오락가락 했다. 눈을 감았다 떴다, 목이 마르면 물을 한 모금 마시고 배가 고프면 그냥 굶었다. 그러다보면 바로 앞에 마이카가 지나가는 때도 있었고 홀로 남겨져 마룻바닥인지 그 너머의 뭔가인지를 보는 때도 있었고, 이렇게 낯선 사람이 찾아오는 때도 있었다. 사실 이 사람이 처음이었지만. 

그는 어깨를 으쓱했으나 멍한 얼굴로 고개를 슬쩍 돌려보니 마이카는 만족하지 못하고 인상을 쓰고 있었다. 그래서 뭐, 어쩌라는 거냐는 식의 표정. 화가 난 모양이었다. 툭 치면 와르르 쏟아져 나올 벌집처럼 향부터 불길하게 웅웅, 온 사방에 울리고 있었다. 나를 걱정해주려는 마음이었다면, 날을 잘못 잡았다. 처음부터 그런 날같은 건 안 잡는 게 좋았을 것이다, 알파들이란 대개 제 소유물에 누군가가 참견하는 것을 극도로 꺼리게 마련이므로. 같은 알파면서 그런 것도 모르나?

그러나 그럼에도 그는 굳이 한마디를 더 얹어야만 했다.

"의사라도 불러와야 하는 게 아닐까?"

톡, 마이카의 인내심에 최초의 실금이 갔다. 그의 얼굴이 마구 일그러졌다. 자기도 생각을 아주 안 해본 건 아닌듯, 핵심을 찔리긴 했는데 어떻게 다른 사람도 아닌 네가 감히 그걸 건드리냐며 역으로 성을 내는 모양새였다. 노을빛이 겹쳐져 그는 아주 짙은 빛으로 시뻘갰다. 그가 삿대질을 했다. 

"너 정신 나갔어? 의사를 불러오자고? 아주 동네방네 소문낼 작정인가보지?"

나는 기침을 했다. 일부러 때를 맞춘 건 아니었으나 우연찮게 그렇게 되었다. 몸을 흔들어가며 크게 한바탕 하고 도로 축 늘어지느라 넝마조각 하나가 바닥으로 떨어졌고 목덜미가 노출되었다. 마이카 뿐 아니라 낯선 알파도 거기에 생긴 상처를 본 모양이었다. 남자의 알파향이 분명하게 동요했다. 나는 움찔도 하지 않았다. 싸구려 동정심에 부끄러워하기엔, 이미 기진맥진해있었다. 다만 거진 이틀째 음식이라고 부를 만한 걸 제대로 먹지 못한 배가 목소리 대신이라는 듯 요란하게 울려댔고, 그건 그가 자신의 주장을 관철하는 데에 좋은 구실이 되어주었다. 

"놔뒀다간 죽을 것 같은데."

"개잡년 하나 뒤지든 말든 뭔 상관이야."

그렇게 말하면서도 마이카는 내게서 시선을 떼지 못했다. 그는 수염을 쓸어내렸다. 반 바퀴 가량 크게 원을 그리며 걸었다. 빛을 비춘다기보다는 어둠을 드러내는 것밖에 못 하는 듯한 해가 가려졌다가 다시 나타났다가 했다. 반투명한 부엌 커튼이 나부꼈다. 카운터 위에 쥐가 나타나 검은빵 하나를 덥썩 잡아들었다. 상이 흐릿해서 나는 느리게 눈을 끔뻑였다. 돌아가지 않는 뇌로 애써 초점을 맞추는 사이 쥐는 벌써 빵을 물고 달아나기 시작했다. 마룻바닥을 마구 밟아대는 소리가 났다. 그는 그 소음이 증기기관차만큼 크기라도 한 것처럼 발작했다. 총집에 꽂힌 총을 만지작 만지작, 쥐와 나 둘 중 누구를 쏠 작정인진 몰라도 좌우지간 가만히 두지를 못했다. 

그래도 그때 마이카는 내 상태를 보고서 반쯤 깨진 인내심의 그릇 안에 이성이랄 것들을 얼마간 담아두고 있었다. 그랬으니 그의 동료가 조심스럽게 겨냥해 말을 던질 때까지도 총을 꺼내는 것만은 참은 것이다. 

"......너도 아닌 거 알고 있지? 그 사람들이 온 지 일주일도 안 돼서 '신부'가 죽어버렸다는 말을 듣는다면...."

그 사람들? 상황이 본격적으로 엇나가기 시작한 건 그즈음부터였다. 옆에서 무슨 말이 들려오든 양쪽 귀로 흘려내며 산만하게 부유하던 정신이 일순간 모여들었다. 나는 잔기침을 하다가 물을 새모이만큼 주워먹으며 몸을 옹송그렸다. 더치와 갱단에 대한 이야기를 하는 게 분명했다. 죽도록 아팠으니까 조금 전까진 원망하던 가족이 도로 그리웠고, 뭐가 됐든 한 점의 소식이라도 듣고만 싶었다. 위안이라도 삼을 수 있다면 소원이 더는 없을 것 같았다. 그래, 아프다는 걸 굳이 알릴 필요는 없겠지만, 나 없이도 잘 살고만 있다면 얼마나 마음이 놓일까. 그럼 나는 내 일만이라도 잘 해내면 되는 것이다. 원래 사람 정신이란 게 갈 때 다르고 올 때 다르게 마련이라, 누구도 던지지 않은 희망에 부푼 내 가슴은 그와의 섹스라도 두 번 세 번 견뎌낼 수 있을 것만 같았다. 더치에게 들었던 실망감이나 모자관계라기엔 서먹한 존에 대한 아쉬움은 어느새 잊혀졌다. 심지어 그 순간에는, 빌의 털투성이 대물마저 불쾌하지 않았다. 

나만 참으면 돌아갈 수 있어.

마이카의 표정이나 한참이나 대화하던 사람이 누구인지 따위는 안중에도 없었다. 그들이 무슨 얘기를 하고 있었는지조차 뇌에 박히지 않았다. 이미 내 머리는 한 단어만 꽉 차있는 상태였다. 아마 정신이 반만 깬 채로 또다른 꿈을 꾼 것 같기도 했다. 내가 그러거나 말거나 현실에 박혀있는 마이카는 이를 갈았다. 

"어차피 곧 쓸려나갈 새끼들."

조금이라도 더 제정신이었다면 좋았을까?

"어제 셰이머스가 뭐라고 했는줄 알아? '매튜스 씨가 그러는데, 자기네들이 마침 버틀러 씨 부부가 여행을 갔다는 곳을 지나온 참인데 그곳에서 노부부에 대한 말을 들어본 적이 없다더라.'"

나는 말을 되는 대로 끼워맞췄다. 꼭 영어가 아니라 프랑스어나 중국어를 들은 것 같았다. 매튜스? 늙었어? 여행? 호제아가 틀림없다! 바보천치처럼 굴어놓고는 뭐가 신이 나는지 눈을 빛냈다. 이불을 쥔 손에 힘이 들어갔고 향에는 다시 생기가 돌았다. 무슨 말을 들은 건지 천 분의 일만큼도 이해 못하면서. 

"씨발......"

"게다가, 천만다행으로 죽지는 않더라도 열 때문에 뇌가 익어버리기라도 하면 좋을 게 하나도....."

바로 그 부분에서, 내가 낯선이의 말을 자르고 끼어들었다. 

"매튜스? 호제아? 호제아를 알아요? 노부부는 아니고 머리가 센 노인인데......."

일순간에 대화가 멎었다. 내가 대화에 주제였음에도 그들은 내가 듣고 있다는 사실은 조금도 고려하지 못했던 것이다. 그럴 만도 했다. 난 분위기 파악도 못하는 머저리였으니까. 그들 눈에는, 정말로 뇌가 익어버린 것처럼 보였으리라. 헛소리나 나불대는, 미치광이. 게다가 무엇을 어디까지 듣고 이해했는지조차 확실하지 않잖은가. 내 생각에, 바로 그 점이 결정적으로 마이카의 뇌에 쐐기를 박은 것 같았다. 그런 줄도 모르고서 나는 아무도 궁금해하지 않은 사실들을 늘어놓았다. 그는 할 말이 정말 많다는 양 입을 달싹이며 터져나오려는 분노를 쌓았고, 그러는 동안 쭉 나를 걱정해오던 말똥냄새는 나와 눈높이를 맞추고서 뭔가를 눈앞에 디밀었다. 

"모건 씨, 이게 뭔지 알아보겠어요?"

그건 손가락이었다. 나는 대답하지 않았다. 그에게 이름을 가르쳐준 기억도 없었지만 어째서 내 이름을 알고 있느냐고 물어보지도 않았다. 지극히도 비논리적인 이유로 나는 하던 말을 끝마쳐야만 했기 때문이다. 그 말을 다 하기 전에는 도저히 다른 말을 입에 올릴 수가 없었다. 호제아가 보고 싶었다. 노인이 준 약을 난 아직도 가지고 있었다. 처음부터 냅다 먹어치우고서 고통을 참을 수도 있었지만 사탕을 눈앞에 둔 착한 아이처럼 어른을 감언이설로 속이지 않았다. 자랑하고 싶었다. 머리속에서 노인의 이미지가 떠올랐다. 그는 이번 일을 시작하기 전에도 나를 걱정해줬다. 실망시키고 싶지 않으니까 이렇게나 꿋꿋하게 버티고 있는 걸. 괜찮았다. 뭐가? 아무튼지간에. 

"사람은 좋아도 베타에 사기꾼이거든요......"

"이 사람은 못해도 약 정도는 먹어야 해."

말똥냄새가 도로 일어섰다. 그 말에는 마이카라도 토를 달 수가 없었다. 그래서 그는 대신 이렇게 으르렁댔다.

"나한테 눈알 두 개에 목 하나를 빚진 주제에 이래라 저래라 하지 마."

그는 발을 구르며 혼자서 분통을 터뜨렸다. 

"제기랄, 어쩌다 저런 게 걸려서."

"나더러, 나같은 것도 애 정도는 낳을 수 있을 거랬는데."

"씨발, 애는 무슨. 너같은 열성 쓰레기한테는 좆물도 아까우니까 좀 닥쳐!"

어찌나 소리를 크게 질렀던지 침이 내 얼굴에까지 튀었다. 기 약한 알파도 나도 놀라 잠시 주눅이 들었다. 마이카는 이내 무시무시한 목소리로 혼잣말을 중얼거리며 방을 되는 대로 왔다갔다 했다. 무언가 궁리를 하는 중인 듯했지만 꿈에서 막 깨어난 듯한 내가 알아들을 수 있을 리 없었다. 나는 억울했지만, 그의 말에 상처를 입어서라기보다는 하던 말이 중간에 끊겨서였다. 호제아를 실망 시키고 싶지 않다. 아이를 원하지 않는 알파는 없다. 내 보지가 역겨울 수는 있어도 제 자식이 역겨운 알파는 없을텐데. 나를 닮아 절반은 싫을 수 있어도 나머지 절반은 자기 씨니까. 호제아가 그랬다, 아이를 낳을 수 있는 건 큰 자산이라고. 약을 먹으면 너도 정상적인 오메가 흉내는 낼 수 있을 거라고. 빌도 데이비도 맥도 더치의 명령에 복종했지만, 호제아만큼은 날 안지 않았다. 호제아. 그런 호제아를 당신이 알아? 

식식대는 마이카라는 배경음을 바탕으로 현실이 서서히 스며들었다. 그는 아이를 원하지 않는다. 나나 포주 일행으로 위장한 갱단에 접근한 것도, 다른 사람들처럼 아이를 원해서는 아니었다. 그가 아이를 갖고 싶다면야 팔다리가 잘리고 남자만을 받아내는 괴물로 전락하는 한이 있어도 모두를 위해 몸을 바치겠지만, 그게 아니라면 내가 할 수 있는 건 아무것도 없었다. 호제아는 틀렸다. 나는 실패했다. 시간을 끌지 못했다. 그는 혼자가 아니었고 내가 이해할 수도 없는 계획을 이미 세우고 있었다. 심지어 이런 일련의 발견들을 갱단에게 알릴 수도 없었다. 아프고, 고립되어 있으니까. 

다른 알파가 가장인지 진심인지 불분명한 목소리로 조곤조곤 말을 걸었다.

"모건 씨, 아서, 제 이름은 키이란 더피에요. 에메랄드 목초지에서 양떼랑 말을 돌보고 있거든요. 그러니까 무슨 일이 생기거든 길을 따라 쭉 걸어와요. 여기선 안 보여도 이십 분만 걸으면 울타린 보일 테니까."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 마음에 안 든다


	6. Chapter 6

"호제아를 알아요?"

호제아는 더치와 함께였다. 으레 그런 날들이 지속되고 있었기에, 나는 호제아가 마음을 바꾼 것이라 지레 짐작하고는 묻지도 않고 셔츠 단추를 푸르기 시작했다. 이미 최초의 충격은 한차례 지나간 뒤였다. 속이 시커멓게 썩어들어간 자리는 새살이 차오르거나 하지 않고 그냥 그렇게 보기 흉한 채로 남았다. 그곳이 물리적으로 어쩔 수 없이 눈에 들어오는 외관이 아니라 오직 나만이 알 수 있는 내면이라는 것에 그나마 위안을 삼던 시절이었다. 더치가 왜 넌 마음마저도 병자의 형상을 하고 있냐고 물었었다면, 그땐 난 정말로 무엇을 해야 할지 몰랐을 거다. 마음이 비어버린 자리가 티나지 않는, 새하얀 맨가슴을 묵묵히 바라보던 호제아가 고개를 저었다. 혁대를 푸르려던 손을 멈추고는 노인을 응시했다. 먼저 그를 벗겼어야 했나? 아니면, 탈의하기 전에 더치에게 허락을 받았어야 하는 걸까? 둘 다 틀린 짐작이었다. 그는 조심스레 내 어깨를 쥐고는, 물었다, 

한 번이라도 느낌이 온 적 있냐고.

느낌? 내가 알아듣지 못하자 그의 입꼬리가 죽 내려갔다. 뭔가 잘못을 한 모양이다, 그런 생각이 들자 문득 이미 지난 몇 주 간에 걸쳐 스멀스멀 기어나오던 공포가 완전히 나를 덮쳤다. 호제아도 내게 화를 낼 것인가 보았다. 이제 어떡하지? 어쩌면 좋지? 조합할 수 있는 모든 방식으로 한 문장만 되풀이했다. 뭘 해야 하지? 쫒겨나게 되는 게 아닐까. 무작정 열심히 하겠다고 빌고 싶었는데, 내가 열심히 해봐야 평범한 오메가의 발끝만큼도 따라가지 못한다는 게 생각이 나 아무 말도 할 수가 없었다. 

'기분이 좋았던 적이 있냐는 거야.'

그는 나를 배려하려는 듯했지만 이미 내겐 그게 순수한 배려로 들리지 않았다. 움찔하는 것 같으니까 확인사살하는 중인 건 아닐까. 있다고 말하는 게 갱단에 남아 있을 수 있는 유일한 길인 것 같았는데 내 입밖을 벗어나기가 무섭게 거짓으로 밝혀질 얄팍한 술수를 쓰고 싶지는 않았다. 내가 착해서라기보다는 더치와 호제아의 반응이 두려워서였다. 결국 나는 혁대만 만지작거리는 채로 운을 떼지 못했고, 대신 대답한 건 더치였다. 

'없네, 호제아. 이 애는 내 갖은 노력에도 불구하고 전혀 절정에 이르지 못했어. 왜, 자네도 알지 않은가, 내가 얼마나 오메가들을 배려해주는지.'

'데이비도 비슷한 말을 했었지. 반응이 돌아오질 않는다더군.'

'올해 열일곱인 애야. 그 나이대엔 향만 맡아도 반응이 오는 게 정상이라고.'

'열꽃이 핀 적이 있었던가?'

'아서가 숨기는 게 아닌 한 내가 알기론, 없지.'

두 사람의 시선이 얽혔다. 침묵은 무거웠고 아마 내게 안좋은 쪽으로 무언의 대화가 오가는 것 같았다. 무슨 단어일지는 나도 대충은 알았다. 목석. 어릴 적, 아버지가 그 단어를 가지고 술병을 깨부수며 난동을 피우곤 했었다. 그건 오메가가 들을 수 있는 최악의 말이었다. 차라리 걸레같은 년이란 말을 듣는 편이 나았다. 적어도 걸레같은 보지를 가졌다면 그만큼의 알파가 성욕을 느꼈다는 소리일테니까. 나는, 목석이구나. 갑자기 속에 돌이 들어찬 것만 같았다. 아래로 잡아당겨지는 것도 같고 가슴이 뻐근해서 좀처럼 자세를 바꿀 수가 없었다. 그래봐야 돌이 들어찬 만큼의 무게를 덜 수 있는 것도 아닌데 나는 눈물을 뚝뚝 흘리기 시작했다. 훌쩍임을 들은 호제아가 몸을 돌려 나를 내려다보았다. 지금부터 널 만질테니까, 절대로 거짓말하지 말고 생각이 나는 대로 곧잘 말해야 한다고 했다. 

'싫어요. 기분 나빠요. 벌레가 기어다니는 것 같아서 끔찍해요. 아, 더러워.'

내가 격하게 거부했기 때문인지, 호제아는 유두를 살짝 매만지는 선에서 마지막 시험을 멈추었다. 더치의 표정이 꼭 백만 달러짜리 작업을 날려버린 사람처럼 어두워졌다. 더치가 그정도인데, 호제아는 얼마나 더 심각한 표정을 하고 있을지. 나는 베타와 눈을 마주칠 수 없었다. 고개를 푹 떨구고서, 흐느껴 울며 말했다. 

'호제아, 제가 이상한 건가요? 전 이제 함께할 수 없는 거겠죠?'

'방법을, 방법을 찾아보자꾸나.'

*

"아니야, 넌 틀렸어."

마이카는 키이란을 향해 삿대질을 했다. 손은 알파를 향하고 있는데 눈은 나를 보고 있었다. 나는 눈을 약간 빠르게 깜빡이며 불안한 모습 그대로 그의 시선을 되돌려주었다. 그는 여전히 다른 사람을 겨눈 채로 내게 점차 다가왔다. 가까워질수록, 그를 바라보고 있기가 힘들어졌다. 눈이 자꾸만 아래로 내려갔다가 억지로 그를 향해 다시 올라갔다. 잔뜩 분노한 그의 알파향은 사람이나 사물을 가리지 않고 닥치는 대로 주위를 찍어누르고 있었다. 나는 얕은 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 까끌까끌한 목이 아예 작동을 멈춰버린 것처럼 답답했다. 마이카는 내 앞에 서서, 내 머리에 손을 얹었다. 그냥 대기만 했다기엔 지나치게 힘을 주고 있었다. 

"시체만 안 보이면, 안 죽은 거잖아. 이 년이 도망쳤는지 아니면 내가 가둬두고 있는 건지 그놈들이 알게 뭐람."

"내 말 못 들었어? 반 더 린드는 이미 네가 버틀러 내외를......"

"못 찾으면, 아무도 성경에다 손을 대고 내가 죽였다고 하지는 못할 거라니까."

내려진 블라인드 때문에 마이카의 얼굴과 몸엔 줄무늬 그림자가 새겨져 있었다. 그러나 그의 눈동자는 그림자로 가려졌는데도 맹수처럼 광기어린 안광을 뿜었다. 그의 손끝이 슬며시 아래로 내려갔다. 귀끝을 스치고 턱끝의 각진 부분을 지나 목에서 멈추었다. 벌써 졸리는 듯한 기분에 간신히 현실로 끄집어올려진 정신을 붙들고 있기가 힘들었다. 키이란은 말리고 싶어하는 눈치였으나 서열이 낮은 그가 감히 집주인 알파를 말릴 수는 없는 노릇이었다. 알파에 관한 내 첫번째 지식은 더치로부터 나왔는데, 알파들은 제 자존심이 상하는 것을 세상에서 제일 싫어한다. 그리고 그 자존심이란 일이 제 뜻대로 돌아가지 않을 때 상하게 마련이었다. 그건 물을 쏟으면 아래로 흘러내린다는 것만큼이나 당연한 이치였다. 하물며 바닥조차 깔지 못하는 목석 오메가인 내가 끼어들 자리는 없었다. 제발 빨리 끝내달라고 비는 게 상책이리라.

"딱 그 두 사람만 죽이면 더이상 피를 흘리지 않겠다고 약속했잖아!"

"그리고 또 내가 뭘 더 약속했더라? 니가 닥치고 얌전히 협조해주면 니가 오드리스콜 나부랭이였다는 건 비밀로 해주겠다는 거?"

"난 몇 달 같이 있지도 않았는데......!"

"세상 일은 언제나 바뀌게 마련이지. 그런데 절대 안 바뀌는 건 뭔지 알아? 사람들의 평가. 어차피 우리는 이미 한 배를 탄 거야. 그러니까 확실하더라도 안전한 쪽으로 가자고. 뒤져버리면 적어도 쓸데없이 의사를 불러올 필요는 없게 되겠지. "

그때 내 입에서 소리가 샜다. 'ㅎ.......' 그가 슬슬 손에 힘을 주고 있었기에 본능적으로 새어나온 신음에 불과했지만 마이카는 그걸 내 몸부림이라고 해석한 모양이었다. 나는 부질없이 힉힉댔고 마이카가 실컷 비웃었다. 그럴 필요는 없었을텐데.

"호제아? 이 병신같은 놈. 넌 아직도 '호제아'가 널 구하러 올 것 같아? 그 새끼들은 내가 여기 쳐박혀있기만 하면 니가 어떻게 됐는지엔 관심도 없을걸. 왜, 멍청해서 두 번 말해줘야 알아듣냐? 넌 그놈들한텐 아무 가치도 없다고! 아마 동료도 아닐걸."

인정상 내보낼 수가 없으니 어쩔 수 없이 데리고 있는 군식구. 스완슨 목사가 그랬고 다들 엉클도 똑같은 취급을 했다. 남의 집에 아이를 낳아주는 일을 매년 하는 것도 아니니 나도 사실상 마찬가지긴 했다. 눈치는 있어서 이래저래 잡일은 도맡아했지만 그거야 내가 아니더라도 누구나 할 수 있는 일이었으니까 굳이 갱에서 나를 잡아야 할 이유는 되지 못했다. 게다가 내가 있었기 때문에 눈가림용 아이로 존까지 먹여살려야 하지 않는가. 호제아는 내 생명의 은인과도 같았지만 이 일을 떠나기 직전에 마지막으로 본 호제아의 얼굴은 평소와 달랐다. 뭐가 그리 유감이었던 걸까. 정말로, 말마따나 내가 죽는 것까지도 감수하고 있었기 때문에? 그러고보면 더치도. 더치가 마이카의 폭력성을 몰랐을 리도 없었을텐데 날 굳이 들여보냈던 이유도 역시. 

"넌 뭐, 모르긴 몰라도 그 노인네가 널 무슨 아들처럼 여긴다고 착각하는 모양인데, 정신 차려. 어떤 제정신박힌 부모새끼가 자식놈한테 총 쥐어주고 목장주 죽이라고 시키고 돈 받고 몸 팔게 시키냐?"

여기까지인가 보았다. 7년 전에 들어찬 마음의 구멍이 점점 넓어졌다. 표면이 점점 깎여 먼지같은 작은 조각조각이 끝도 보이지 않는 바닥으로 떨어졌다. 나는 힘없이 손을 허우적댔다. 나조차도 앞뒤가 착착 들어맞는 것 같고 논리가 납득이 가는데, 하물며 그가 날 죽이지 않을 이유는 없을 것 같았다. 이곳에 내 편은 없었다. 난 혼자였다. 어차피 이렇게 지리하게 살다 갈 운명이었다면, 차라리 지금 일찍 끝내버리는 게 나을지도 몰랐다. 오래 살아봐야 얼마나 더 욕을 보려고. 아프기도 하고, 열도 나고 약간 제정신도 아니니까, 멀쩡할 때보단 덜 아프지 않을까? 나는 체념해서 눈을 감았다. 

하지만 도저히 죽을 수가 없었다. 완전히 목숨을 내놓는 것만은 할 수가 없었다. 더치가 처음으로 내 몸에 손을 대던 날이 떠올랐다. 그때 나는 끝까지 저항해 순결을 지킨 채 맞아 죽을 수도 있었지만 결국 나는 그렇게 하지 못했다. 살고 싶었으니까. 누구를 위해서가 아니라 단순히 나 자신을 위해서, 살아남고 싶었다. 목숨을 건지기 위해서라면 무엇이든 할 수 있었다. 내게 진짜로 중요한 것이 있다면, 그게 갱단의 안전이니 의리니 하는 거창한 것이 아니라면, 그건 바로 생존욕이었다. 

쿵, 심장이 떨어졌다. 바스라진 마음의 파편들이 위아래로 잘게 진동했다. 무저갱의 지옥 그중 가장 깊은 곳에서부터 무언가가 기어올라왔다. 시야가 안개 낀 것처럼 뿌얬지만 나는 그것의 검은 손아귀만큼은 똑똑히 볼 수 있었다. 그것이 벽에 긴 손톱을 박아넣을 때마다 나는 고통에 신음했다. 맥박이 빨라졌다. 웅웅대는 소리가 들렸다. 도망쳐야 해. 나 자신을 속이고 하늘에 대고 거짓말을 하는 한이 있더라도 숨을 쉬는 채로 이 집에서 나가야 해. 어차피 돈에 몸을 넘기고 사람들을 등쳐먹는 일을 도운 이상 내게 허락된 천국은 없었다. 목석인 것 자체가 저주라면, 더이상 벌을 두려워할 것도 없었다. 갱단이 나를 어떻게 생각하는지 같은 건 그 다음에, 생각하자.

"ㅈ, 좋아해요....."

"그 소리 좀 집어 치우라니까."

"진심, 이에요!"

나는 손을 덜덜 떨며 걸치고 있던 넝마조각을 벗어던졌다. 뜻밖의 행동에 약간 놀란 마이카가 손을 느슨하게 했다. 그 사이에 뛰어든 키이란이 마이카를 붙들고 뒷걸음질 치게 만들었다. 갑자기 밀려들어오는 공기에 심하게 쿨럭이느라 온 몸의 근육을 쓰면서도 나는 탈의를 멈추지 않았다. 실오라기 하나 걸치지 않은 채 비부를 만지며 도박수를 던졌다. 

"처음, 이었어요. 느꼈던 게."

극한의 공포심 때문인지 아니면 나는 잘 모르는 단순한 근육의 이완작용인지 몰라도 허벅지를 타고 액체가 흘러내렸다. 두 알파 모두 그것에서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 언제부터인지 모르게, 열이 나는 것이 하나도 신경쓰이지 않았다. 내 몸에서 오메가다운 향이 나기 시작했는데 나는 미처 알아채지 못했다. 온 신경은 오로지 마이카의 반응에만 쏠려 있었다. 

"목을 졸리니까 기분이 좋았다구요. 당신이......."

"그러니까 지금, 그게 오줌이 아니라. 느껴서 뭐, 분수라도 친다는 거야?"

"당연히 안 믿기실 테니까, 여기서 시험해보셔도 괜찮아요."

단둘이 있을 때라면 모를까, 아무리 제멋대로인 마이카라도 남이 지켜보는 앞에서 오메가를 안을 수는 없는 것 같았다. 그는 거칠게 키이란을 털어냈지만 더이상 내게 접근하지는 않았다. 눈빛은 어느새 심란한 기색을 잔뜩 담은 그런 색으로 바뀌어 첫날마냥 나를 훑어보았다. 알파들은 자존심을 가장 중요하게 생각한다. 그리고 일은 언제나 바뀌기 마련이라고 했었지. 지금 당장 여기서 안기는 게 아니라면야 아직 호제아가 준 약도 남아 있으니만큼 한번은 버틸 만했다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 뭐가 이상한데 뭐가 이상한 건지 모르겠다   
> 너무 슬프다


	7. Chapter 7

마이카가 제일 먼저 한 일은 키이란을 사창가에 보내 정말로 목을 졸리면서 느끼는 사람이 있는지 알아보게 하는 일이었다. 딱히 살면서 그런 곳에 자의로 발을 들여볼 일은 없었던 듯한 키이란은 난색을 표했으나, 거부한다면 내게 남은 운명은 죽음뿐이란 걸 알았기에 마지못해서라는 듯 승낙했다. 마이카는 키이란의 뒷통수에다 대고서, 쑥맥처럼 굴지 말고 여러 여자도 사보면서 너도 직접 졸라보라고 소리쳤다. 반응이 없는 키이란이 풀과 나무 외에는 아무것도 보이지 않는 수평선 너머로 점이 되어 사라질 때까지, 마이카는 숨만 고르다가 천천히 내게로 몸을 돌렸다. 흥분이 서서히 가라앉고 있기 때문인지 그의 얼굴이 더 또렷이 보였다. 코를 벌름거리는 그는 머리가 아주 복잡한 것 같았다. 미간을 좁히고, 눈을 독사마냥 세모낳게 뜨면서 뭐라고 입을 뻐끔댔으나 말을 하지는 않았다. 액이 증발하며 다리가 서늘해진 나 역시도 굳이 말을 할 필요성을 느끼지 못하고 어색하게 그와, 방을 번갈아가며 쳐다보고 있었다. 

그는 끝내 내게 손을 대지 못했다. 마지막 성경험 이후 나와 굳이 접촉하려 든 적도 없긴 했지만 이번엔 조금 달랐다. '않은' 게 아니라 '못'했다. 만지기만 해도 옴이 옮는 독버섯을 마주대하는 것만 같았다. 가까이 다가와 킁킁대며 냄새를 맡고, 이리 오라거나 저리 가라며 손짓을 했지만 살에 손이 닿는 건 피했다. 두려움이라기보단 경계, 단번에 집어삼키기 전에 동태를 살피는 것에 가까워보였지만, 한편으론 나를 껄끄러워하게 된 것만 같았다. 주섬주섬 옷을 다시 챙겨입으려던 내가 도중에 넝마에 걸려 넘어지는 바람에 엉겁결에 그의 팔을 쥐었을 때, 그는 불에 덴 것마냥 깜짝 놀랐다. 그가 반사적으로 내 팔을 뿌리치는 바람에 나는 바닥에 엎어졌다. 그의 발에 배가 닿았고, 그는 이번에는 발을 놀려 나를 걷어찼다. 그것에 기침이 터져 한참을 콜록이다가 고개를 들어보니, 뒤로 물러나게 된 그는 심란한 기색을 숨기지 못하고 나를 쳐다보고만 있었다. 

나는 곧 깨달았다. 

마이카 벨 3세는 한번도, 학대를 즐기는 사람을 만나본 적이 없었다. 지금까지 폭력은 오로지 그의 전유물이었다. 어느 알파든 단번에 향으로 찍어누를 수 있는 강한 알파인 그만 휘두를 수 있었고 따라서 돌아오는 반응을 즐길 권리도 그에게만 주어졌다. 때리면 아파하는 것, 살려달라고 비는 것, 그는 그 모든 응답들을 저녁 만찬처럼 즐겼다. 모든 것이 불확실한 세상에서 내가 힘의 논리에 굴복해 바닥을 기며 하늘따윈 쳐다볼 생각조차 하지 못하고 살듯, 그는 반대로 힘의 논리의 정점에 서서 타인을 비웃으며 그것만이 가장 확고한 논리라고 믿었다. 

사랑을 받아본 적이 없다. 자신을 좋아한다고 헌신적으로 매달리는 사람을 만나본 적이 없다. 하나뿐인 그의 아버지는 아들에게 마땅히 자선을 베푸는 대신 총을 쥐어주고 사람을 살해하는 법을 가르쳤다. 그의 세계는 다분히 일방적이었다. 그가 총을 쏘면 세상이 찢어져 피를 흘렸다. 

그런데 내가 나타난 것이다. 되받아치는 사람이 나타나 오히려 더 매질하고 고문해달라고 매달리니, 그는 어찌할 바를 모를 밖에. 그의 세상은 그런 식으로 돌아가지 않는다. 

첫만남이 기억났다. 그때도 그는 나를 죽일 기회가 있었지만, 죽이지 못했다. 두번째에 그는 내가 자신을 싫어하기를 바랐다. 결국 그는 처음부터 내가 무언가 다르다는 것을 어렴풋이 깨달았던 것이다. 

당신은 나만큼이나 어리석은 사람이다. 더치만큼도 사람을 부릴 줄 모르고 빌보다도 더 이기적이다. 당신이 나로 인해 파멸하기를. 당신을 불사른 잿더미에서 영혼이 스며나와 지옥으로 끌려들어가기를. 나는 고통스레 숨을 토해냈다. 더이상, 마이카가 무섭지 않았다. 

*

다음날엔가, 새벽 어스름에 퀭한 눈으로 나타난 키이란은 주머니에서 강장제를 꺼내며 수지인가 하는 여자가 해준 얘기를 전해주었다. 목이 졸리는 걸 좋아하는 오메가의 얘기는 듣지 못했다. 하지만 그런 사람의 얘기라면 틀림없이 겪은 바가 있다는 것이다. '그 남자'(그 여자는 끝까지 남자의 신원을 밝히길 꺼렸다)는 아내의 몸에서도, 남자 오메가의 몸에서도 안식을 찾지 못했다. 오직 목이 졸리는 것만이 그의 물건을 발딱 세울 수 있었다. 그러다간 언젠가 죽어버리고 말 거라는 수지의 충고에도 그는 그 변태같은 행각을 멈출 수가 없었다. '코카인이나 아편 따위와는 비교도 안 되지!' 임사 체험의 쾌락을 설파하던 그는 어느날 경고대로 행위 중에 돌이킬 수 없는 일을 겪었고, 수지는 죽었는지 살았는지도 모르겠는 그 몸뚱이를 뒷마당에 파묻어야 했다. 하지만, 그가 틀림없이 사라졌는데도 아내도, 경찰도, 핑커튼도 수지를 찾지 않았다. 가족들도 그가 평범하겐 살지 못한다는 것을 알고 있었던 것일까? 가족마저 부끄러움에 등돌릴 정도로 탐닉할 쾌감이라면, 대체 어느정도인 걸까. 수지는 늘 고민하고 또 고민했지만 무서움에 혼자서는 절대로 목을 맬 수가 없었다. '당신이라면, 다르겠죠?' 

"그래서, 해봤어?"

마이카는 날카롭게 물었으나 키이란은 끝내 대답하지 않았다. 그는 내 눈도 피했다. 약병을 내 손에 쥐어주느라 세 걸음 거리 안으로 왔던 게 그가 내게 가장 가깝게 접근한 거리였다. 미안해서인지, 더럽다고 느끼게 되어서인지 알 수는 없었다. 어쨌거나 그의 말이 진짜인 건 확실했고, 내 말을 틀림없는 진심이라 믿게 된 마이카는 굳이 더 깊이 캐물을 생각이 없어보였다. 그래서 나도 그에게, 그 여자는 어떻더냐고 물어볼 수가 없었다. 만약 그런 변태적인 도착증이 단순한 소문이나, 호기심이나, 거짓말로도 생겨날 수 있는 것이라면 나도 결국은 진짜로 탐닉하게 될까? 살기 위해 한 말이 어느새 진실이 되어 다시는 갱단에게 돌아가지 못하게 된다면? 마이카, 라기보단 그가 가하는 고통에 중독이 되어 몸이 매여버린다면. 섬찟한 생각에 나는 잔기침을 했다. 두 알파는 서로 다른 반응을 보였다. 망설이던 나는 쏟아지는 관심이 어색해 괜스레 강장제를 따서 단숨에 들이켰다. 

"좋아, 이렇게 하자."

마이카가 팔짱을 꼈다.

"이 년한테 의사까지 보여주긴 역시 아까워. 그렇지만 시체를 치우고 거짓말을 또 지어내는 것도 만만치 않게 번거로울 것 같으니까 이 년이 뒤지는 게 싫으면 니들끼리 알아서 하라고."

유보적인 태도. 대단한 결론을 내릴 것처럼 굴어놓고 내놓기엔 형편없는 대안이었지만 어쨌거나 내가 얻어낼 수 있는 최대한의 온정이었다. 이제 내 목숨은 마이카 이상으로 아는 바가 없는 낯선 알파에게 달려있는 셈이라는 생각에 두려워하기도 했지만, 키이란은 두려움 이상으로 성실한 사람이었다. 그는 매일같이 같은 시간에 마이카의 집에 들러 내게 약을 건네주었다. 귀찮아하기는 커녕 어느날인가는 이제 열은 어떻더냐고, 의사에게 물어봤는데 목구멍을 보면 편도선염인지 뭔지 체크도 할 수 있다더라는 말을 건네기에 나는 진심으로 놀랐다. 세상 천지에 어느 오드리스콜이 그처럼 순수하게 남을 걱정해준단 말인가? 그것도 이렇게 더러운 오메가를? 그러나 그는 마이카와 관계된 모든 것에 어느 정도 거리를 두는 듯했기에 내가 궁금증을 해소할 방법은 없었다. 

하지만 모를 일이다. 나는 애써 고마움을 삼켰다. 내가 은인처럼 여겼던 호제아도 결국 나를 마이카에게 팔아넘기는 일을 말리지 않았는걸. 키이란은 단순한 죄책감이나, 과오에 시달리고 있을 뿐인지도. 내게 주어지는 당장의 온정으로 판단하기에 사람들은, 때때로 부당한 일을 저지르곤 했다. 때문에 나도 마찬가지로 필요 이상으로 키이란에게 접근하지 않으며 벽을 쳤는데, 내가 생각하기에 우리 둘의 긴장상태를 가장 흥미롭게 지켜보는 사람은 마이카인 것 같았다. 

사실, 키이란이 마이카를 찾아오는 데에는 단순히 나에 대한 걱정 말고도 여러 이유가 있었다. 우선 키이란은 마치 마이카가 고용한 하인이라도 되는 양 요리며 가사 잡일을 해치우고 갔다. 샘에서 물을 길어오는가 하면 장작을 팼다. 천성적으로 싹싹한 듯 귀찮고 싫다 해서 대충 하는 법도 없었다. 두세 시간에 거쳐 집안일이 대강 끝나면 그는 나를 최대한 피한 거리에서 마이카와 둘이서만 무언가 이야기를 나누었다. 처음엔 가져온 종이뭉치마저 불태워버릴 정도로 조심스러웠지만 내가 글을 읽지 못한다는 것을 알게 되고 나서는 그런 것 정도는 내가 보는 것을 허락해주었다. 신문. 그들은 매일같이 여러 일간지를 닥치는 대로 읽었다. 나머지 대화는 마이카의 일방적인 짜증에 불과했다. 

지극히 사무적이어야 할 키이란이 이따금씩 내게 보여주는 온전한 호의. 자신을 사랑한다고 애원했던 내가 완전히 숨기지는 못하는 감사함. 마이카는 뒤에서 그 모든 것들을 감시했으며 우리들의 감정을 자신을 향한 충성심을 살피는 척도로 삼았다. 너는 어디까지 진심인가. 내가 기침을 덜 하게 될수록, 밥을 한숟갈씩 더 먹게 될수록 마이카의 의심지수는 높아졌다가 내가 어색한 대로 밤에 그의 손을 쥐려 하면 풀렸다. 만약 진심이라면, 나는 어떻게 너를 이용할 수 있을 것인가. 간혹 마이카가 수지 이야기를 꺼내며 내 목을 졸라보라고 시키면 키이란이 정중하게 거절하거나 손을 대는 시늉 정도는 하는 것을 통해 마이카는 점차 무너진 제 발밑을 다시 쌓아갔다. 

좋아한다는 사람의 마음을 받아줄 것이냐 아니냐는 아무리 생각해도 모르겠지만, 아무튼 그런 사람을 이용해먹는 것만큼은 자신이 있어 보이는 눈치였다. 그때쯤 나는 키이란에게 지극히 인간적인 호기심을 품고 있었고, 몸이 나아가며 점차 이들 사이에 대체 무슨 일이 있었는지가 몹시도 의문이었기에, 마이카가 나를 얼마든지 이용하도록 내버려두었다. 

"너는 그 놈이 고맙겠지?"

우리는 한침대에 누워있었지만 몸을 맞대고 있지는 않았다. 그는 또 귀찮게 되어선 곤란하다며 내게 잠긴 방에서 꺼낸 주인 모를 (정말로 짐작이 가지 않는 것은 아니었지만) 나이트 가운을 입혔고 나는 사이즈가 들어맞지 않는 그 옷에 약간 불편함을 느끼고 있었다. 내가 위로 한참 치켜올라가버린 옷소매를 만지작거리자 그가 눈을 홱 치켜떴다. 마음속으로 셋을 세고 나서, 나는 입을 열었다. 

"하지만 더피가 약을 챙겨주는 걸 허락한 건 당신이잖아요. 차라리 당신이 고맙죠."

흥, 그는 간파했다는 양 콧방귀를 뀌었으나 완전히 싫어하지는 않았다. 나는 속으로 벙어리 노릇을 해야 했던 그 시절의 알파를 떠올렸다. 마이카는 미치기는 했지만, 적어도 그 사람보다는 덜 뚱뚱했고 덜 보기 싫었다. 게다가 지금은 말도 할 수 있지 않은가. 상황은 내 편이었다. 마이카는 잘난체나 하지만, 그래봐야 내 진짜 속마음도 모르는 바보였다. 더이상은 휘둘리지 않을 것이다. 적어도 그때 나는 그럴 수 있다고 믿었다. 손가락으로 그의 손바닥을 간질이자 그가 별안간 손을 홱, 움켜쥐었다. 나를 끌어당겼다. 앓은 뒤로 그가 날 건드리기론 그게 처음이었다. 그는 잠이 들도록 나를 놓지 않았다. 그날 나는 잠을 이루지 못했다.


	8. Chapter 8

"뭘 그렇게 봐요?"

괜스레 찔렸는지 그가 내 허벅지며 엉덩이를 쳐다보다 말고 도끼눈을 떴다. 

"내 돈 주고 산 몸뚱인데 보는 것도 못 해?"

화창한 봄날이었다. 살구며 들꽃이 피었고 집 주위를 돌아다니는 다람쥐는 하루가 멀다하고 살이 오르고 있었다. 그러나 한창 양상추 모종이 자라났어야 할 텃밭은 자리를 잡초에게 내주고선 앙상하게 빈 채였다. 집 뒤에는 외양간이 있었지만 돼지나 닭은 흔적만 남아있을 뿐, 그나마 매인 말 역시도 키이란이 대강 보살피는 게 전부였다. 마이카는 좀처럼 집밖을 나가는 법이 없었기 때문이다. 동물은 잡았는지 팔았는지, 그는 2층 잠긴 방에 식료품이며 온갖 짐을 몰아서 넣어두고는 그 안에 든 것들을 세고 또 세는 것으로 하루의 대부분을 보냈다. 

본래 성정이 수도승같이 엄한 것도 아닌데 도대체 무엇을 그렇게 두려워 하는지 모를 일이었다. 또, 혈기 왕성할 나이의 무법자가 그렇게 어마무시한 일을 저질렀다면, 애시당초 더치 무리와 얽힐 건 또 뭐란 말인가. 모르긴 몰라도, 조용히 숨어사는 것만은 죽어도 못하겠는 성격은 더치를 닮았나보다. 알싸한 이름이 떠오르자 금세 마음이 불편해졌다. 어차피 마음대로 찾을 수도 물을 수도 없는 사람이라면, 잊는 게 최선이겠지. 나는 부러 킥킥, 웃었고 그는 팔짱을 꼈다. 몸을 왜 그렇게 뚫어져라 쳐다보냐고 핀잔을 줄 생각이었지만 조금 틀어 농담삼아 그의 꼴을 우습게 만드는 것도 나쁘진 않을 듯싶었다. 

"나 말고, 창밖 말이에요. 나같은 것도 하루종일 집안이다 밖이다 돌아다니느라 바쁜데 당신은 맨날 여기 앉아서 바깥 경치 구경이나 하잖아요."

그가 앉은 창가는 남쪽을 향해 나있어서 이맘때쯤이면 해가 점점 얕게 들었다. 반만 그늘을 받은 그의 눈은 알듯말듯한 기색을 담고 있었다. 머쓱한 것도 같고, 주제 넘게 거기까지 묻냐는 것도 같고. 확실한 건, 처음보단 누그러졌다. 전같았으면 그런 걸 뭐하러 궁금해하냐며, 손찌검부터 날아왔을 것이다. 요즘들어 그는 부쩍 나를 어려워하고 있었다. 사랑에 빠진 알파가 어떤 행동을 하는지에 대해선 열여섯 먹은 처녀애만큼도 모르지만, 만약 이게 그런 거라면 참 멍청하고 바보같은 게 아닌가. 그가 얼마나 부드러운 남자인 척 한들 그가 이 집의 주인 내외를 죽이고 당분간 집을 맡아 관리하러 온 오촌 조카인 척하는 무시무시한 살인마라는 건 절대 변하지 않았다. 게다가 그는 그 어둠에 가려진 나머지 반쪽을 제대로 숨기지도 못했다. 

집 정문으로 통하는 길을 내다보는 그의 눈은 부쩍 날카로웠다. 

"기다리는 거야."

"더피를?"

실수로라도 그를 이름으로 불러선 안 됐다. 멀쩡한 사자의 코털을 쥐어뽑을 이유는 없으니까. 반대로 그것만 조심하면, 얼마든지 언급해도 됐다. 이제와서 친해지는 걸 막기엔 그와 내가 알고 지낸 시간이 조금 되었다. 그래봐야 이 주 남짓이지만 매일 봤으니 이정도의 간단한 들먹임 정도야. 

마이카는 목소리를 낮게 깔았다. 구름이 지나가 집안은 아주 약간 더 어두워졌다. 그는 날 똑바로 쳐다보며 천천히 일어났다. 아무리 경계심을 낮추려 해도 그 정도쯤 되는 알파가 움직이는 건, 위협적이다. 공기가 일렁여 잊고 있었던 향내가 순간적으로 확 풍겼다. 아마 수음도 참았더랬나. 오래 욕구를 참은 탓에 그의 알파향은 부쩍 짙어져있었다. 내 표정이 굳었고 그는 그 작은 신호를 놓치지 않았다. 

"네 충성심은 누구 옆에 서지?"

누구를 기다리는지가 그렇게 위험한 문제인가? 그 말을 실제로 입밖에 냈다면, 그는 몹시도 위험하다고 대답했을 것이다. 이번에도 목숨이 달려있는지는 잘 모르겠지만 말이다. 모르긴 몰라도, (나한테 그런 게 가당키나 하다면) 내 정조 정도는 충분히 달려있는 것 같았다. 대답을 잘못한다면 그는 이제껏 보여준 참을성을 모조리 잃어버리리라. 하지만 제대로 대답한다고 해도, 나는 폭행당하는 게 좋다는 말로 그의 관심을 끌었으므로 그 끝에도 좋은 결과가 있을 것 같지는 않았다. 그는 내게 다가와 내 턱선을 매만졌다. 심장이 고동쳤다. 

"그건......."

단번에 대답하라면야 당연히 사랑하는 당신이라고 해야 옳으리라. 사랑스런 오메가의 연기를 하며 가족도 갱단도 다 버리고 맨몸으로 따라갈 것처럼 굴면 그는 마음에 들어할까? 우리는 안 지 한 달도 되지 않았고 내게는 명목상의 자식마저 있었다. 운명적인 사랑은 영화나 소설에서만 나오는 일이다. 그가 그 말을 믿어줄 리가 없었다. 

물론 그렇다고 해서 사랑 때문에 내가 몸담은 갱단을 배신할 수는 없다고 답할 수도 없는 노릇이고. 

난처해서 뭐라 꼬집어 말할 수가 없었다. 입술만 달싹이는 나를 쳐다보는 그의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 턱을 쥔 손에 조금 힘이 들어갔다. 어느새 그는 다른 손으로 내 허리를 더듬고 있었다. 거진 반사적으로 호흡이 가빠졌다. 그의 혀는 뱀과 같았다. 

"넌 날 좋아한다고 했지. 그게 사실이라고 치더라도, 그것 자체는 아무 의미도 없어. 품에 안고 어르던 자식을 내다버리는 어미들도 있으니까."

"내가, 증명해주길 바라는 거에요?"

"네 말마따나 나는 아주 중요한 걸 기다리고 있어. 하지만 내가 직접 가볼 수는 없거든."

"뭔데요? 내가 가서 가져와야 하는 거에요?"

"그러기 전에. 전에 넌 이자리에서 널 시험해봐도 된다고 했었지."

"좋...."

말을 마치기도 전에, 그는 내게 키스했다. 이가 부딪치는 아주 거친 키스였다. 혀뿌리와 입안을 훑는 동작이 매우 강렬해서, 겨우 그것만으로도 나는 그가 지금 본성을 억누르지 않고 있다는 사실을 깨달았다. 가장된 나의 진심 앞에서는, 그는 굳이 참을 필요가 없었다. 지나치게 흥분할 필요도 없었다. 그는 나를 사랑했고 또 그랬으므로 마른 먼지조차 안 털려나올 때까지 나를 이용해먹을 셈이었다. 그게 그가 사람을 대하는 방식이었다. 

문제가 있다면, 너무 갑작스러웠던 탓에 미처 약을 입에 털어넣을 시간이 없었다는 점이다. 그 작은 알약은 바지 주머니 안에 있었으나 내가 손을 주머니에 넣기가 무섭게 그가 손목을 낚아채갔다. 그가 내 혁대를 풀어 양손목을 결박했다. 연행되는 사람 마냥 손이 등 뒤로 굽혀진 채로 묶인 나는 약을 먹는 건 고사하고 아프다는 말도 하지 못했다. 나는 버둥댔다. 그는 내 바지를 무릎 아래로 끌어내리고는 곧장 비부를 매만지기 시작했다. 잠깐만 있다가 하면 안 되냐는 나의 항의는 그의 입술에 먹혀 날아갔다. 그는 내 다리 사이에 제 무릎을 끼워 내가 오므리지도 못하게 하고서 내 목을 쓸어내렸다. 간신히 아물기 시작해 노랗게 멍이 빠져가는 참이었다. 나는 석녀다. 약이 없으면, 금세 들통이 나버리고 말 것이다. 겨우 빠져나온 줄 알았는데 이렇게 허무하게. 억울함이 목끝까지 차올랐다. 내가 내 무덤을 판 셈이니 원망할 사람은 없겠지만. 

"마이.....ㅋ...."

그의 알파향은 여느 때보다 짙었다. 손가락 하나가 좀처럼 젖지 않는 비부를 어거지로 가르고 들어왔다. 고리를 만들 듯 굽히고선 뭔가를 찾으려 열심히 비비는 것 같았는데 그저 손가락 하나가 들어왔다는 느낌 말고는 아무것도 느껴지지 않았다. 다른 오메가들은, 대체 어떻게 아무것도 먹지 않고서도 황홀함을 느낄까? 이런 상황에서 느낀다는 건, 대체 어떻게 하는 걸까? 일전에 그 질문을 던졌을 때 애비게일은, 그런건 그냥 직감적으로 곧장 오는 거라며 웃는 것밖에는 하지 않았었다. 나는 갱단에 있다보면 어쩔 수 없이 훔쳐보게 되는 그런 정사 속 오메가들처럼 풀어진 표정을 지으려고 했지만, 당혹감에 얼타는 것으로밖에는 보이지 않는 모양이었다. 향이 그렇게 짙은데도. 그는 몸을 바짝 붙이고서 입꼬리를 한쪽만 틀어올렸다. 

"날 좋아한다며?"

"그게....."

"젖을 생각도 없는 것 같은데."

일순간 그의 얼굴에 상처받은 기색이 스쳤다가 날선 분노에 덮였다.

"생각해보니까, 손해볼 것도 없네. 어차피 네 목을 조르는 건 똑같잖아?"

산소가 금세 바닥났다. 눈알이 뒤로 넘어가고 폐가 타들어가는 듯 아팠다. 겨우 낫기 시작한 곳이 도로 상처를 입으며 피부가 따가워졌다. 묶인 손을 풀려고 어지간히 애썼지만 도리어 손목만 단단한 가죽에 긁힐 뿐이었다. 몇 번을 겪었어도 익숙해지지 않는 고통이었다. 그러는 동안에도 그는 내 비부를 집요하게 만지고 있었다. 여전히, 불쾌감만 가득했지만. 멋지게 속여넘겼다고 생각했는데 도리어 바로 그 방식으로 허무하게 명을 달리하게 되다니, 이보다 한치 앞을 못 보는 어리석은 사람이 또 있을까. 어느새 눈앞이 흐려져 생각조차 느릿느릿, 하는 듯 마는 듯 하게 되었다. 의식이 가물가물했다. 그가 뭐라고 웅얼거렸는데 잘 들리지가 않았다. 

죽을 거라면 적어도, 석양을 바라보고 싶었는데.

등을 타고 뭔가 전류같은 찌릿한 감각이 올라간 것은 바로 그 무렵이었다. 정말로, 천상인지 현실인지 모를 어딘가에서 석양을 바라보고 있는 것만 같은 착각이 들 즈음에 난 이전에도 무언가 이와 같은 해방감을 느꼈다는 사실을 기억해냈다. 그와 동시에 온 몸에서 힘이 빠져나가 몸이 흐물흐물해졌다. 다리 사이가 제멋대로 움찔댔다. 식은땀이 흘렀다. 발가락이 오그라들었다. 비명을 질렀던 것도 같은데 귀가 멍멍하고 현실감이 없어서 확실하진 않았다. 그 와중에, 뭔가 더 굵은 것이 속을 파고들었기에 나는 희미하게나마 끈을 놓지 않을 수 있었다. 그가 날 끌어안고서 정신없이 허리를 쳐올렸다. 목을 졸리며 느끼는 체질이란 말은 급한 와중에 모면하기 위해 만들어낸 말이 아니었던 것이다. 

수지가 받았다던 남자 얘기가 떠올랐다. 나 역시도 그 남자처럼 가족같은 사람들에게 버림받아 죽어도 죽음을 알리지 못하는 신세가 될까? 그러나 마냥 공포에 젖어있기에 그것은, 황홀한 감각이었다. 만에 하나 뭐가 잘못되어 정말로 이승을 등지게 되더라도 하나도 억울하지 않을 것 같을 정도로. 절정에 달했던 여파인지 아래로도 난생 처음 겪는 감각이 올라와 뭐가 뭔지 하나도 구분할 수가 없었다. 그는 내 가슴과 뺨을 아프게 때렸는데 그런 순수한 아픔마저도 지금 상태에서는 뭔가 전혀 다른 신호로 받아들여졌다. 전신이 하나의 번개가 된 것 같았다. 속에 갇혀서 나가질 못하고 미친듯이 유리창에 머리를 부딪는 그런, 새와 같은 번개 말이다. 

"당신은 내 시간을 샀잖아요. 얼마나 남았는진 몰라도, 그동안 저는 당신의 것이겠죠. 그것 외에는, 장담할 수 없어요."


	9. Chapter 9

스물네 살쯤 먹으면, 적어도 내 자신에 관해서라면 알아야 할 것은 모두 다 알았다고 믿게 된다. 나는 평생 남들과 같은 경험은 해보지 못할 것이고, 겨우 흉내만 낼 수 있는 반쪽짜리 오메가이며 아이를 낳더라도 내 손으로 기르지는 못할 거라고. 그게 더치가 내게 알려준 나의 모든 것이었다. 존경의 대상이든 복종의 대상이든 더치가 내 우상으로 군림하며 세상만사를 정해주었기에 나는 스스로 생각을 할 필요가 없었다. 특히 더치를 벗어난 삶 같은 건 꿈에서도 상상해본 적이 없었다. 나같은 건 너무 보잘것 없는 존재여서, 보살핌 없이는 하루도 살아남지 못할 것 같았으니까. 더치는 내게 있어 무대 위에서 쏘아비추는 아주 강한 조명과 같은 존재여서, 그 안에 서 있으면 바깥은 모두 어둠으로 보이고 주위는 적막할 뿐이었다. 

그런데 마이카가 나타났다. 누가 먼저 시작한 일이든 간에 그가 내 진정한 본성을 일깨웠다. 죽음에 임박하는 고통을 통해서만 평범해질 수 있는 그런 오메가. 제일 처음 떠오른 단어는 추하고 천박하다, 였지만 스스로에게 거리낌없이 붙이기엔 너무 고통스러운 수식어여서 나는 언제나처럼 생각을 유보했다. 하지만 이번 결정에는 일 년이라는 정해진 시간이 있었던 데다, 충격 때문에라도 완전히 뇌리에서 씻어낼 수는 없었기에 그저 찜찜한 마음으로 헐떡이는 수밖에 없었다. 약속된 기간이 지나면, 나는 그 언젠가의 영역에서 추방당하겠지. 

마음이 갈팡질팡했다. 내가 더치가 내게 약속했던 것보다도 더 저급한, 가축과도 같아서 채찍질을 당해야 동요하는 가축과도 같은 존재라는 것을 인정한다면 나는 환한 빛으로부터 끌어내려질 것이다. 그 아래에 무엇이 있는지, 덜 밝지만 충분히 숨 쉴 수 있는 공간이 있는지 아니면 진정한 심연인지 나는 알지 못했다. 지금 주어진 정보로만 놓고 보면, 마이카는 표면적으로라도 인지상정을 내세우는 더치와는 다른 완연한 무법자였다. 게다가 혼자서는 운신하기도 힘들 정도의, 요주의 인물이 아닌가. 그런 사람을 따르는 것이 과연 현명한 선택일까? 빛을 벗어난 식물이 며칠을 버틸 수 있을까? 동물이라도. 저 멀리 북쪽으로 가면, 반 년은 낮이고 반 년은 밤인 곳이 있다는 말을 들은 적이 있는데, 그곳의 사람들은 그렇게 많이 목숨을 끊더랜다. 나는 과연 그 사람들과 얼마나 다를까. 

단호하게 거절하기에 가까스로 찾아낸 나의 쾌락은 그 모든 위험을 감수하고서라도 쫒고 싶을 만큼 달콤했다. 괴로워서 차라리 죽고 싶다는 공포. 하지만 그럼에도 끝의 끝까지 살아보고 싶다는 절박함. 그것이 부딪쳐 불꽃을 피우고 마음을 녹여내릴 때 비로소 나는 안도감에 젖을 수 있었다. 싫은데, 정말 싫은데, 강압적으로 통제당하다 목숨을 잃게 된다면 그건 내 잘못이 아니니까 이대로 놔버려도 괜찮을 것 같아서. 한심하기 짝이 없는 도피였지만 사실이 그랬다. 아무것도 하지 않으면 미래의 내가 잘못되겠지만, 찰나의 나는 흙에 머리를 박은 채로 멀쩡할테니 그래도 괜찮다는 심보. 대체 뭘 어쩌자는 건지. 

어쩌면 그런 만큼, 그 순간 존이 끼어든 것은 우연이 아닌 운명일지도 몰랐다. 살고 싶으면 알을 깨고 나와 스스로 생각하라는 계시 말이다. 

"이 나쁜 새끼! ㅇ, 엄마를 놔줘!!"

우리는 아직도 이어져있었다. 나는 잔물결같은 쾌감에 젖어 축 늘어져있었고 마이카는 내 목을 햝던 참이었다. 존은 대체 어디서부터 봤는지 모르겠다. 목을 조르는 장면을 목격한 것만은 확실한 듯했는데 만일 거기서부터 봤다면, 내 모든 걸 본 것이나 마찬가지가 아닌가. 자식앞에 몸도 마음도 발가벗겨지고 말았다는 사실에 수치심이 밀려왔으나 마이카가 알파향으로 나를 압도하고 있었기에 나는 옴짝달싹 할 수 없었다. 존이 우리 사이에 끼어들어 마이카를 마구 떠밀었다. 영문을 모르겠다는 듯 고개를 갸웃하던 마이카는 엄마의 언급에 존을 기억해내고는, 고개를 뒤로 젖혀가며 웃었다. 

"이름이 뭐랬지, 잭?"

"저리 비켜! 비키라고!"

아이의 힘이야 아무리 세다 한들 어린애의 고사리같은 손놀림일 뿐이라 몸 쓰는 일에 잔뼈가 굵은 마이카를 움직이기에는 한참 모자랐다. 마이카는 미동도 하지 않았다. 아무리 생각해도 어린 아이가 볼 광경은 아니라 내가 슬슬 눈치를 주는데도 그는 일부러 보여주려는 것처럼 거기 그렇게 서있었다. 얼굴 뿐 아니라 전신이 빨갛게 달아올랐다. 제정신인가. 그러나 더욱 견딜 수 없었던 사실은, 마이카의 것이 안에서 커지고 있는 데다 신체적으론 그 느낌이 싫지 않았다는 것이었다. 정말로 갈 데까지 간 인간인 건 설마 아니겠고, 알파야 원래 노팅을 하니까 그런 듯했지만 그래도. 해도 해도 우리를 갈라놓을 수 없자 패닉한 존이 울려고 하기에, 나는 아이라도 달래기 위해 급하게 말을 걸었다. 

"존, 대체 여긴 왜 온 거야?"

이미 존은 말을 조리있게 할 수 있는 신경회로따윈 마비된 상태였다. 

"빌이 네가 눈탱이가 밤탱이가 되도록 얻어맞고 있을 거라는 데에 삼 달러를 걸었어. 그랬더니 션이 아무리 그 자식이라도 그정도로 매몰차진 않을 거라고 반박했는데, 더치가......"

"그게 대체 무슨 말이야?"

"더치가, 더치는 네가 결국 우릴 배신할 거랬어. 그런 놈 밑에선 너무 아프니까 어떤 오메가도 못 버틸 거랬어. 캐런이 새로 사귄 수지라는 창녀한테서 들었는데 마이카랑 친한 어떤 냄새나는 알파가 목을 조르는 얘기를 했댔어. 호제아가........애비게일은........엄마, 엄마는 정말로....."

존은 겨우 열두 살이었다. 그나마도 거둬지기 전까지 얼마 먹지를 못해 여덟 살이라고 속여도 다들 대충 믿을 만큼 작고 말랐다. 그게 퍽 안쓰러워 내가 같이 있을 때에는 내 몫에서 조금씩 더 떼어 억지로라도 먹이곤 했는데, 더치는 너무 먹여서 제 나이로 보이게 되면 귀찮아진다며 적당히 하라고 잔소리를 하곤 했다. 대체, 그런 아이 앞에서 무슨 말들을 했단 말인가. 

"어른들이 그랬어? 너한테?"

"아니. 나는 엄마 텐트에 누워있었는데.....몰래 가서 훔쳐들은 건 아니고........"

우물쭈물하던 존은 대뜸 화를 내며 내 옆구리를 때렸다. 기어이 닭똥같은 눈물이 비어져나와 볼 위로 흘러내렸다. 나는 손이 묶여있었기에 아이를 안아줄 수도 없었다. 마이카는 여전히 나를 풀어줄 생각이 없어보였다. 무력함에 분노가 솟았지만 조금 전의 경험으로 신경이 고장이 나버린 듯 육체적인 쾌감에 섞여 알 수 없는 무언가의 감정으로 중화가 되어버렸다. 쓰레기도 이런 쓰레기가 없으리라. 나는 최소한 손만이라도 자유롭게 해달라고 넌지시 빌었으나 마이카는 비릿하게 웃을 뿐이었다. 그에겐 이 모든 상황이 유희거리일 뿐이었다. 따지고 보면, 존은 더치의 자식으로 되어 있으니 자기 자식을 만드는 일에도 관심이 없는 마이카가 하물며 존에게 인정을 베풀 이유는 없었던 것이다.

"꼬맹아, 가서 본 대로 전해라. 니 엄마는 하루가 멀다하고 맞고 사는데 그걸로 느끼는 음탕한 년이라고."

"그럴 리가 없잖아!"

마이카의 다리를 걷어찬 존은 자신에게 달려드는 마이카의 손을 떨쳐냈다. 쪼르르 달아나 내 뒤에 서서 훌쩍이며 스스로 내 팔을 풀려고 낑낑댔다. 그 꼴이 우스웠는지 마이카는 거기까지는 제지하지 않았다. 

잔인했다. 고작 아이에게 그정도까지 할 수 있다는 게. 아무리 존이 호기심이 많아서 멋대로 엿들었대도, 아이가 엿들을 수도 있는 자리에서 그런 말을 무심코 해댄 어른들이 나빴고 마이카가 나빴고 느껴버린 내가 제일 나빴다. 둘러댈 때는 그게 최선인 것만 같았고 하고 나서도 얼마 동안은 내가 똑똑해진 것만 같았는데, 이제와서 보니 멍청한 짓도 이렇게 멍청한 짓이 없었다. 내가 혼자 하는 일은 죄다 이 모양이었다. 애초에 더치가 몸을 탐할 때도 영악하게, 세상사 다 아는 척 하겠답시고 얌전히 내주지만 않았더라면 상황이 이지경이 되지는 않았을 게 아닌가. 병신같은 아서 모건. 머저리. 둔치. 누굴 이용하겠다고. 존은 아직 학교도 못 가봤는데. 자유로워진 손으로라도 아이를 응당 끌어안아야 한다고 생각은 했는데, 죄책감과 미안함에 차마 몸에 손을 댈 수가 없었다. 

"엄마, 엄마는 정말 배신자야? 없어져버릴 거야? 나는?"

"아서는 날 사랑해. 그게 무슨 뜻이냐면, 너같은 건 이제 짐덩어리란 뜻이지. 없는 게 새출발 하는 데에 훨씬 도움이 되거든."

"엄마는 더치 거잖아!"

마이카는 내 턱을 잡고 고개를 억지로 젖히게 했다. 상처입었을 목이 도드라졌다. 그 자국은 마치, 본딩 마크같았다. 존의 표정이 일그러졌다. 어린애라도 내가 절정에 달했다는 걸 몰라보지는 못했으리라. 이루 말할 수 없는 감정에 존을 쳐다보는 것마저 죄스러웠다. 어디론가 사라져버리고 싶었는데 존이 빠지지 않는 알갱이처럼 마음에 콱 박혀 그런 생각조차 하고 싶지 않았다. 마이카가 토정을 하는 것이 느껴졌다. 마이카는 기분 좋다는 듯 그릉대고 있었다. 무슨 일을 벌이고 만 것일까. 

존의 친엄마는 존을 낳다가 죽었다. 나는 두 번째 엄마였다. 먼젓번이랑 다른 점이 있다면 더치가 데려온 걸 더치의 강력한 의지가 있긴 했지만 어쨌든 내가 내 손으로 거뒀다는 사실이었다. 버림받는 것에 대해서라면, 존은 어른들만큼 잘 알았다. 그래서 더 절실하지 않았을까. 낳아준 엄마도 자길 포기하고 죽는데, 받아들여준 엄마도 양육을 포기해버린다면 존은 대체 뭐가 된단 말인가. 아이에게 그것보다 더 큰 상처가 어딨단 말인가? 

딱히 살고 싶은 방식같은 건 없었지만, 죽기 싫어서 살기를 택한 것만큼이나 내게도 살고 싶지 않은 방식은 있었다. 아이에게 상처를 주는 부모가 되고 싶지 않았다. 이미 나는 다른 두 명의 아이를 버리고서 애써 외면하며 살아왔다. 존마저 차갑게 내친다면 마음까지 얼어붙을 것만 같았다. 그러니 널 절대 버릴 리가 없지 않느냐고, 당연히 더치의 곁으로 돌아가지 않겠느냐고 말해야만 했다. 

그러나 더치가 내게 강요하는 나는, 내가 아니었다. 두번 다시 그 삶으로 돌아갈 수도 없었다. 게다가, 그가 나의 배신을 점친다면 이미 갱단에 내가 돌아갈 자리는 없었다. 

이번 일이 끝나면 타히티에 데려간다던 더치의 연설이 떠올랐다. 그 마음속 리스트 안에 나는 없었던 것이다. 이용해먹을 만큼 이용했으니까? 심지어 호제아도. 원망이 샘솟았다. 더치에게 배반당한 이후로도 호제아만큼은 믿었는데, 왜 그는 더치를 말리지 않았단 말인가. 왜 미리, 마이카는 이런 사람이니 조심하라고 언질을 주지 않았단 말인가. 존을, 아이만큼은 챙겼어야 할 게 아닌가. 

그렇다면, 만약 호제아가 존을 싸고 돌아서 아이가 이런 일에 대해서는 아무것도 몰랐다면, 그래서 무한정 나를 기다렸다면, 그럼 그건 덜 지독한 일인가?

"존, 나는......."

"미워."

순간 마이카가 존을 받아들여주면 안될까, 하는 생각이 들었지만 내가 생각해도 가당치도 않은 얘기였다. 나는 그저, 아이를 지키지 못한 것이 죄스러웠다. 노팅이 풀어진 마이카가 내게서 빠져나왔고, 액에 젖은 마이카의 것을 목격한 존은 나를 경멸하는 듯한 표정을 지었다. 나는 참 보잘것없고 가치없는 사람이었다. 후들대면서도 가까스로 손을 뻗었을 때 존은, 잡히기도 전에 내게서 빠져나와버렸다. 그러나 차마 집에서 뛰쳐나가지도 못하는 꼴이 퍽 안쓰러웠다. 내가 그런 아이에게 해줄 수 있는 거라곤 겨우, 옷을 도로 주워 입고서 배가 고프진 않으냐며 내 몫으로 남겨뒀던 파이를 내미는 것밖에 없었다. 아이는 먹으려고도, 내 말을 들으려고도 하지 않았다. 나라도 그랬을 것이다.


	10. Chapter 10

마음은 소모품인 게 아닐까하고, 생각하곤 했었다. 

*

아이작의 장례식에서, 더치는 내게 물었다. 정말 아무것도 느껴지지 않냐고. 

아무렇지도 않았냐고? 나는 그 애가 태어나던 때에 아무것도 느낄 수가 없었다. 잉태되던 순간에도. 아이가 태어나야만 한다고 더치가 의견을 내놓았을 때에도. 숨을 쉬고, 또 젖을 먹기 위해 내 몸에 웅크리며 달라붙던 그 때에도. 그 애는 내게 단지, 제 몸무게 만큼의 살덩이일 뿐이었다. 

기쁘지 않아. 슬프지 않아. 눈물이 나오지도 않고 웃음이 나오지도 않아. 내게 그런 게 있었다면, 아이작이 태어나면서 송두리째 도둑질해간 것만 같았다. 더치는 아이가 내 삶의 새로운 이정표가 되어줄 것이라고 단언했지만 그는 처음으로 틀렸다. 나는 어미가 될 준비도 되어있지 않았을 뿐더러 될 자격도 없었다. 아이의 존재를 직감하던 순간, 내가 처음으로 느낀 감정은 절망감이었다. 혼자된 몸이라면 속으로라도 도망을 생각해보지, 아이가 있다면, 영영 인연으로 묶인 셈이 아닌가. 

싫었다. 아이가 싫었고 오메가로 태어난 주제에 느끼지도 못하는 내가 싫었다. 아이를 사랑하지도 못하는 마음이 추하게만 느껴졌다. 남들은 불러오는 배를 바라보며 아이를 허락하신 신의 섭리를 찬양한다던데 그에 비하면 나는. 무기력했다. 양수에서 떠다니는 건 아이인데 마치 나 자신이 부유하는 것만 같았다. 인생에 이미 목적은 없었고, 미래에 희망은 없었다. 귀에 물이 들어온 듯 먹먹했고 눈에 비치는 것은 사물이되 현실의 것이 아닌 구름 위의 신기루 같았다. 하루하루, 눈을 감을 때마다 죽어버리기를. 차라리 죽어서 영영 벗어나기를 바랐다. 막상 죽을 용기도 없었으면서. 

솔직한 감정을 들키는 건 자살행위였다. 군식구의 뒤치다꺼리를 하고 싶은 사람이 누가 있겠는가. 억누르고, 억누르고, 억눌러야 했다. 어거지로라도 남들처럼 행동해야만 했다. 오메가답게. 임산부답게. 어미답게. 어느 순간부터인가 사람들은 내가 아이를 전혀 반기지 않는다는 걸 알아차린 듯했지만, 적어도 속아넘어가고 있다는 양 뻔뻔하게는 행동해야겠다. 

그래서 아무 감정도 일어나지 않았다. 

아이가 죽기 전까지는.

'생판 남의 자식인 것도 아니고, 네 피가 섞이지 않았어? 불과 며칠 전에 몇 년 살아보지도 못하고서 조막만한 눈을 감았는데 그게 원통하지도 않아?'

엎드린 자세로 재워서였을까. 푹신한 인형이며 이불로 싸매서였을까. 떠나버린 아이를 맨 먼저 발견한 사람은 나였다. 아이작은 무척이나 노곤해보이는 표정으로 눈만 감고있는 것처럼 보였다. 푸르딩딩한 얼굴 때문이 아니었다면, 한나절은 더 혼자 두었을 것이다. 

아이가 죽어버렸다. 억압의 당위성이 사라졌다. 나는 이제 자유였다. 더이상 좋아하는 척 굴지 않아도 됐고, 매일매일 아이와 붙어있지 않아도 됐다. 어쩌면 돈을 충분히 모으면 달아날 수 있을지도 모른다. 더치와 나는 이젠 아무것도 아니다. 그런 생각에 난 아주 오래간만에 처음으로 짜릿한 뭔가를 느꼈다, 그게 뭐든 간에.

'영혼이 반쪽만큼도 없는 녀석.'

더치가 괴물이라면, 나는 괴물인 거겠지. 거기에 토를 달 마음은 없었다. 아이의 죽음을 기뻐하는 어미만큼 매정한 인간도 없다는 사실 역시 굳이 깊이 생각하지 않아도 자명했다. 다른 사람들은 나와는 전혀 다르고, 날마다 죽고 싶다고 생각하지도 않았다. 그러니 살고 싶다고 생각하면서도 꼬박꼬박 죽음을 꿈꾸는 것은 병신같은 짓이었다. 

하지만 살기 위해서는, 반드시 한번쯤은 죽어야 한다면? 호흡을 할 수가 없어 얼굴이 땡땡해지고 손발이 차게 굳어야 한다면? 고통을 감내한 끝에 오랫동안 잃고 살아온 행복을 느낄 수 있다면. 

아이가 죽었을 무렵 나는 더치와 함께 밤을 보내고 있었다는 건 누구나 다 아는 알리바이였지만 만약에, 내가 악마와도 같은 생각만을 골라가며 했기 때문에 아이가 잘못된 거라면? 내가 애정으로 보듬어주지 못했기 때문에 죽어버린 거라면. 내가, 내가 바랐기 때문에 짧은 인생에 마침표를 찍게 되었다면. 단지 누가 바랐다는 이유로 손이 닿지 않는 거리에 있는 다른 사람이 죽어버릴 수 있을까?

태초에 더치 반 더 린드가 있으라 하매, 아서 모건이 생겼다. 내가 아는 모든 것은 더치에게서 나왔다. 나는 그저 오메가일 뿐이라는 것. 내 본분은 갱단에 매여 몸을 팔고 씨를 받는 일이라는 것. 글도 읽을 줄 모르는 데다 봐줄만한 구석도 없는 오메가를 원하는 집단은 세상 천지 어느 곳에도 없다는 것. 그런, 세상을 살아가는 데에 수학이나 과학 따위보다 훨씬 더 도움이 되는 알짜배기 지식들. 

하지만, 그 모두가 자질구레한 곁가지에 지나지 않으며 사람의 가장 핵심적인, 예컨대 영혼같은 아주 작고 단단한 단 하나의 절대불변의 진리는 따로 있지 않겠느냐고 묻는다면, 나는 나 자신이 빚어낸 결과물이라고 할 수 있겠다.

나는 사랑받을 자격이 없는 아주 혐오스럽고 역겨운 인간이었다. 

*

"존."

꽉 깨문 아랫입술을 바르르 떠는 아이에게 내가 해줄 수 있는 말은 별로 많지 않았다. 

"더치가 걱정하겠다. 어디 간다고 말은 하고 나온 거야?"

시간은 꽤 지나있었다. 응당 뒤처리를 해야겠으나 아이가 있어 더이상 벗고 있을 수 없었기에 마이카의 정액을 긁어내지 않은 채 그대로 집안일을 하고 있던 중이었다. 일부는 다리를 타고 흘러내리다 말라붙어 매우 찝찝한 느낌을 남겼으나 별 수 없는 노릇이었다. 그 애는 머무르지도 않겠다면서도 좀처럼 가질 못하고 잔뜩 분통이나 터뜨리며 내 몸을 발로 차고 꼬집어댔다. 키이란의 손을 조금이라도 덜어주기 위한 잡일을 하는 내내 나는 맞고만 있었다. 마이카는 그저 재미있다는 표정으로 지켜나 볼 뿐, 끼어들지 않았다. 하기야, 상대조차 되지않는 자그마한 꼬맹이를 상대로 굳이 다 이긴 싸움에서 확인 사살을 날릴 필요도 없었을 것이다. 존이 때려봐야 아이의 힘이겠고. 발현도 안 된 어린 아이가 내 것에 뒤이어 뿌리를 박고서 노팅을 할 수 있을 리도 없었고, 싫다고 해서 나를 납치해다가 둘이서만 달아날 수 있는 것도 아니겠고. 그는 온전한 승리감에 취해있었던 것이다. 

아직 해는 하늘에 걸려있었지만, 기억하기로 캠프는 이 집에서 제법 떨어져 있었으니 해가 지기 전에 존이 돌아가려면 서둘러야 했다. 언제까지나 응석을 받아줄 수는 없다는 생각에 나는 허리를 움켜쥐는 아이의 손을 낚아챘다. 아이는 짜증을 내며 손을 비틀었지만 아무리 오메가라 한들 성인인 내가 존보다는 힘이 셌다. 식식대던 존은 끝내 입을 비죽이면서도 손에서 힘을 뺐고, 내 시선은 자연스레 작은 손에 가 닿았다.

손톱 밑에는 흙때가 잔뜩 꼈고 맨손으로 코를 훔친 흔적이 역력했다. 밝은 색의 소매끝은 검게 변색이 된 데다 자세히 보니 머리 역시도 잔뜩 떡이 진 채로 길이가 어깨에 닿을 정도로 길어져 있었다. 슬슬 냄새도 나는 걸 보니 적어도 사흘은 옷을 갈아입지 않은 모양이었다. 내가 저를 관찰하고 있다는 사실을 깨달은 존은 가만히 있질 못하고 몸을 건들건들 하다가도 슬쩍 고개를 올려 내 눈치를 살폈다. 

"몸은 또 왜 이렇고. 수잔이 씻으란 소리 안 했어?"

".......내가 싫다고 한 거야."

"깨끗하게 지내야 더치도......"

"네가 해주는 게 아니면 아무것도 하기 싫다고 했어."

코 안에 그득 들어찬 코를 훌쩍이는 소리가 제법 컸다. 그것이 못내 마음에 걸려 손수건을 내밀었지만, 그걸 빤히 쳐다보던 존은 보란듯이 더러운 옷소매에 슥 문질러닦고 말았다. 그러고나서도 완전히 해결되지는 않은 모양인지 존은 연신 목을 큼큼거렸다. 

"그래서, 이제 평생 안 씻을 거야?"

"아니야!"

"목욕물 받아놓을게. 씻으러 가자. 씻고, 오늘은 시간이 늦었으니까 하룻밤 묵고 내일 아침에 가."

말을 하면서도 마이카의 눈치를 보아야만 했다. 내게는 절대적인 권한이 있을 리 만무했기 때문이다. 내 친아이라 한들, 그의 아이는 아니었으니. 다행히 오늘의 그는 제법 심기가 좋은 것 같았다. '마구간으로 가.' 자리가 없다며 그런 말을 태연히 하면서도, 그는 존이 오늘 밤엔 집안에서 자는 것까지 금지하지는 않았다. 대신 그는 요구한 것에 대한 값을 치르라는 듯 존의 눈앞에서 내 몸을 지분댔고, 찬물과 끓는 물을 동시에 준비하는 동안 나는 존의 따가운 시선을 감내해야만 했다. 무엇이든 주어지는 대로 받는 게 오메가의 숙명이겠지. 

*

마침내 그에게서 해방되어 아이와 단둘이 남게 되었을 때, 나는 심한 부끄러움을 느꼈다. 비누를 들고 머리에 물을 끼얹고 비누칠을 하는 내내 아이도 나도 말이 없었다. 우리에겐 평온을 가장할 여유조차 주어지지 않았다. 어쩌면 뒤에 늑대가 따라붙는대도 그냥 오늘 해거름에 되돌려보내는 게 낫지 않았을까, 그런 생각을 거두지 못하면서도 나는 아이의 몸 구석구석을 놓치지 않고 씻겼다. 이게 마지막으로 존의 얼굴을 보게 되는 날일지도 모른다는 예감이 스쳐 물이 점점 식어가는데도 놓을 수가 없었다. 친자식조차 이별이 홀가분한 걸 떠올려보면, 우스운 일이었다. 그나마 깨끗한 넝마에 아이를 둘둘 말아 감고 남은 물로는 더러운 옷을 빨며 나는 가까스로 한마디를 쥐어짜낼 수 있었다. 

"쌍둥이 기억 나?"

"더글라스랑 카터?"

"그래, 그 애들을 낳던 해에도 내내 떨어져 있어야 했지. 그런 거야."

"하지만 더치가......그랬잖아......."

"진심은 아니었겠지. 설령 진짜로 버리고 간대도, 마이카가 날 산 1년 동안은 차마 어쩌지 못할 거야."

"정말로, 맨날 목을 졸라? 막 때리고 그래?"

"난 지금 멀쩡히 걸어다니고 있잖아, 안 그러니? 말도 잘 하고 너 씻겨줄 수도 있고."

난 진심으로 아이가 내 말을 믿어주기를 바랐다. 잔인하기 짝이없는 짓이래도 끝까지 아픔을 미뤄두고 싶었다. 그러니 내가 아이를 등지고 있다는 건 소소한 행운이었다. 존은 머뭇머뭇대더니, 어린 마음에 나름대로 오래 담아놨던 듯한 말을 꺼냈다. 

"어른들이 찾고 있다는 마이카의 금 말이야. 그게 아무데도 없대. 엄마가 그걸 먼저 찾아서 들고 돌아가면 더치도 사과하지 않을까?"

금이라고. 나보다 훨씬 똑똑한 더치나 호제아조차 찾지 못하는 걸 운신도 제대로 못 하는 내가 할 수 있을 리 없겠지만서도. 아이에게 허황된 꿈에서 깨어나라고 할 수는 없는 노릇이 아닌가. 더치가 주워온 고아. 존은 알파여서 상황이 조금 나았지만, 근본적으로는 나와 마찬가지로 삶에 선택지가 주어지지 않은 채 당장 가라고 명령받은 길만을 옳다 믿고 따라왔다. 더치에 대한 믿음을 놓지 않는 순진한 아이는 형질만 다를 뿐 과거의 나나 다름없었다. 나마저 없다면 너는, 겨우 내가 되리라. 그 쓰임새를 다 한 뒤에는 버림받아 부러지고 상처입고 뒤틀려 결국, 스스로를 절대로 용서하지 못하게 되는 나 말이다. 

"그 말을 해주려고 온 거구나."

"더치는 틀렸어. 그 녀석이 막, 그럴 때 엄마는 막 비명을 지르고 오줌을 쌌잖아. 아파서 그랬던 거잖아. 내가 직접 봤는데.....하나도....."

사춘기도 되지 않았고 그때까지 성에 대한 경험이 하나도 없었던 존의 눈에는 그게 그렇게 보인 모양이었다. 빨랫감을 잡느라 주먹을 쥔 손이 조금 하얘졌다. 존이 징징댔다. 

"그냥 낳아주는 동안만 잠깐 좋아한다고 하는 거잖아, 그치?"


	11. Chapter 11

마이카는 존을 제 집에 묵게 할 정도로는 친절했지만, 침대나 담요를 굳이 챙겨줄 정도로 친절하지는 않았다. 되려, 시간이 지나고 어린아이를 상대로 한 유치한 우월감이 가시자, 그는 이제 슬슬 내가 아이에게 하는 행동까지도 못마땅해하는 것 같아보이기까지 했다. 하지만 유일한 옷을 빨아서 말리고 있는 차에 딱히 덮을 것도 없이 방치된다면 아이가 어떻게 될 지는 뻔하지 않은가. 몸소 겪은 지긋지긋한 열감기가 떠올라 나는 그를 애써 무시해가며 존에게 내가 가지고 온 두꺼운 옷이나마 최대한 걸치게 했고 내 몫의 담요까지도 억지로 들려보내 마이카가 명령한 마구간이 아닌 아랫층 거실 벽난로 앞에서 자게 했다. 아이를 떠나보내는 마지막 정이라고 한다면 아무리 그와 같은 악한이라도 이해할 수 있을 거라고 생각했지만, 아니었나보다. 이번에는 엿듣는 일 없이 정말로 자고 있는 것이 맞는지까지 확인을 철저히 하고서 침실로 들어오자마자 느껴진 것은 날카로운 그의 알파향이었다. 그야 원래 배려하는 법 없이 거칠었지만, 이번에는 살을 맞부딪치고 살며 쌓은 경험치만큼 느껴질 정도로 비틀려있었다. 

"존 반 더 린드, 맞지?"

밤이 제법 깊었는데도 침실엔 양초가 아직 켜져있었다. 양팔로 팔베개를 한 채 똑바로 누운 그는 이불 대신 그림자를 느슨하게 덮고 있었다. 어둠속에서, 그의 눈이 마치 맹수처럼 안광을 내는 것만 같았다. 속에서 수많은 말이 만들어졌다. '아직 애잖아요.' ' 자기가 지금 뭔 소리를 했는지도 모를 걸요.' 그러나 큰 소리가 나 아이가 깰 세라 문고리도 조심스레 돌리던 내가 끝내 입밖에 내지 못한 까닭은, 어깨에 얹히는 심기불편함의 무게 탓이었다. 그는 분명 존을 싫어하는 게 맞았다. 마음 같아서는 아이를 당장 내쫒고 싶었을 것이다. 이 집안에 한 명 이상의 반 더 린드가 들어와야 할 까닭은 없을테니까. 하지만 지금 내는 건 존이 아니라 나를 향한 화였다. 자기가 차지한 집에 머물고 허락도 없이 거실에 웅크려 잠든 어린 알파가 싫은 것이 아니라, 자신 외의 알파를 멋대로 재우고 남의 씨에게 정을 베푼 내가 아니꼬웠던 것이다. 

확실히 나는, '그'를 사랑한다고 했었으니까. 

"네."

"첫째라고."

"네."

한 걸음 한 걸음, 그와 가까워졌다. 그동안 느껴지는 그의 고요함과 찰나의 정적이 마치 사슴의 목을 물어뜯으러 도약하기 직전인 퓨마의 집중같이 느껴졌다. 나는 마른침을 삼켰다. 내가 눈치를 보면서도 조심스레 그의 곁에 눕는데도 그는 여전히 반응을 보이지 않았다. 그러더니, 일순간 향으로 나를 압도하며 손끝으로 나의 목을 더듬어 내려갔다. 언제라도 손가락에 힘을 줄 수 있다는 투였지만 실제로 손가락에 힘이 들어가지는 않았다. 그정도의 숨 쉴 틈은 남겨주는 걸 보면, 그는 스스로도 결론을 명확히 내리지 못한 것 같았다. 

망설이는 것은 그답지 않았다. 차라리 벌이라며 확 졸라버렸다면 마음이 더 편했을텐데. 거기까지 생각하던 나는, 마치 그의 처벌을 갈구하는 듯한 나의 태도에 깜짝 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 정신차려, 아서 모건. 너는 마이카 벨을 좋아하지 않잖아. 제대로 된 사랑을 받아본 적도 없고, 나눠준 적도 없는 걸. 그를 진정으로 따르는 오메가라면 처음부터 존을 마구 때려서라도 내보냈겠지. 그렇다면, 나의 마음은 아직 더치를 향해있나? 내가 끝까지 충성을 다할 거라고 믿어주지도 않았다는 더치에게? 한편으로는 어린 존이 말을 곡해해서 들었을지도 모른다며 합리화를 하는 자신이 있었고, 그걸 쳐다보는 또다른 나는 네 진정한 주인이 대체 누구냐며 일갈하고 있었다. 내가 목을 졸림으로써만 느낄 수 있는 몸이라는 것, 그리하여 영영 친자식의 죽음을 바랐다는 죄로부터 벗어날 수 없는 천박하고 더러운 사람이라는 것을 일깨운 사람은 마이카였다. 

평생 짊어지고 가야 할 마음의 짐. 그것을 잊지 못하도록 얼마든지 새겨줄 사람. 그러나 왜 그렇게 되었는지는 절대 묻지 않을 사람. 

구원자가 하늘에서 떨어지는 것이 아니라 지옥에서 솟아오를 수도 있을까?

마이카는 내 목울대에 손을 올려두었다. 하루종일 집안에서 쉬는 일에 적응한 그의 손은 오랜 무법자 생활에도 불구하고 부쩍 부드러워졌다. 그럼에도 숨길 수 없는 본성인 것마냥 굳은살만큼은 사라지질 않고서, 목 위에 알박혀있었다. 

"저만큼 키우는 데에 어지간히 오래도 걸렸겠군."

"8년쯤."

"그 애가 좋아?"

아이작만큼이나 존 역시도 어느날 갑자기 하늘에서 떨어진 아이였다. 좋냐고 물어본다면, 그 아이를 서슴없이 좋아한다고 대답할 수 있을 만큼 잘 해준 적도 없었고 모성애를 느껴본 적도 없었다. 애초에 난 그런 감정을 품을 수도 없을 만큼 자격미달이었으니까. 그러니까 그 애를 향한 감정은 단순히 호오라기보다는, 미안함에 더 가까웠다. 양엄마로라도 내가 아니라 다른, 애비게일같은 사람을 두었다면 좀 더 행복했을 텐데. 떨어져지내는 일 없이 매일 목욕을 하고 깨끗한 옷을 입었을텐데. 다 자라면 적어도 갱단에서 빠져나가는 게 가능할 정도로 번듯하고 구김없는 어른이 될 거라 희망해볼 수도 있었을텐데. 너를 사랑해줄 수 없다는 것에 대한 죄책감. 그럼에도 나의 마음을 받고 자라면 너까지 추하고 못난 사람으로 자랄 것만 같아서. 그래서 거리를 두었지만 결국 나와 엮임으로써 네가 나와 같은 처지로 전락해버린 것만 같아서. 

"어떻게 내가 그 아이를 좋아할 수가 있겠어요?"

"그런 것치고는 제법 살뜰하게 돌보던데."

"허락도 없이 재워서 그런 거에요? 그애는, 내 자식이기 전에 그냥 애잖아요. 내가 아니라 다른 누구라도 해가 늦었는데 아이를........"

"아, 제기랄. 빙빙 도는 건 집어치우자. 그냥 애새끼 재우고 말고의 문제가 아니라는 건 너도 이미 짐작하고 있을 거 아냐."

"아니면, 뭔데요?"

"난 분명 낮에 누굴 위해 충성할 거냐고 물었어. 그때 넌 나라고 대답했고. 그런데 내 집에서, 그 새끼 애를 씻기고, 먹이고, 재우고 있잖아, 지금."

"그럼 애를 재워서 화가 난 게 맞네요."

"아니라고 하잖아!"

그는 나와 마주보기 위해서인듯 나란히 눕기를 관두고 내 몸 위에 올라탔다. 얼굴에 비친 그의 그림자가 흔들리고 있었다. 나는 거의 전라였고, 그는 아직 겉옷조차 벗지 않은 탓에 그의 허리띠에 쓸리고 눌려 아랫배와 허리 어드메가 까슬했다. 그는 여전히 내 목에 손을 대고 있었지만 그저 쥐고만 있을 뿐이었다. 

"넌 일 년 동안은 나한테 충성할 거라고 했어. 그때야 그게 괜찮은 말인 것처럼 들렸지, 너한테 빌어먹을 애새끼가 딸렸다는 걸 잊고 있었으니까. 일 년 뒤면 아마 모든 게 정리 된 뒤고, 그때쯤이면 나도 병신같은 오메가 하나쯤은 달고 다녀도 좋을 것 같았단 말이야. 그런데, 아니잖아? 넌 홀몸이 아니라 직접 길러야 하는 귀찮은 애새끼를 달고 있는 혹덩어리라고. 입으로 뭐라고 씨부리든 간에 너는 어미 노릇을 그만두지 못할 거야. 그게 어미들의 좆같은 습성이니까. 알아? 니 진심하고 상관없이, 너는 이미 반 더 린드의 물건이라고."

"더치와 나는 이미 오래 전에 관계가 끊겼어요."

"왜 내게 접근했지?"

"존을, 존을 그만 보라고 하면 그만 볼게요. 당신이 싫어하니까 앞으로는 찾아와도 그냥 돌려보낼게요. 애초에 난 그리 좋은 엄마도 아니었는 걸요. 그리고, 좋아하는 건 당신뿐이라고 했잖아요, 몇 번이고."

"분명 나한테서 바라는 게 있었을 거야. 반 더 린드가 내 뒤를 캐고 다닌다는 것정도야 나도 들어서 알고 있었는데, 혹시 너도 그래서 들어온 건가?"

"존도 그랬잖아요, 거기서 난 아무것도 아니에요. 동료 취급도 못 받는데 어떻게 충성을 바쳐요......."

"넌 다른 놈들은 몰라도 그 애새끼한테만큼은 충성을 바친다니까? 결국 너도 한 패거리야. 반 더 린드의 계획의 일부겠지. 이렇게 말하는 것도 그 새끼가 시켰나? 응? 목을 졸려서 느낀 건, 처음이었다고? 씨발, 니 좆같은 면상을 쳐보고 있으면 다른 새끼라도 한번쯤은 죽여버리고 싶었겠네."

그건, 선을 넘은 말이었다. 그 말에도 불구하고 아주 냉정하고 차분한 것처럼 보이고 싶었는데, 몸이 따라주질 않아 시야가 조금 뿌얘졌다. 나는 눈물을 흘려버리지 않기 위해 눈을 애써 치떴다. 기죽지 않고 오메가향을 꿋꿋하게 내보내려 안간힘을 썼다. 날 죽여버리고 싶었던 사람이 있었냐고? 나의 죽음을 가장 바라는 사람은 나 자신이었다. 빌어먹을 미련을 포기하고 후련히 죽을 수만 있었다면, 나는 몇 번이고 그렇게 했을 것이다. 그 생각에만 매몰된 나머지, 다른 사람에게 내가 어떻게 보일지는 상상해본 적이 없었다. 말을 들은 지금에서야 지난 날을 되짚어보니, 아이작이 죽던 날 나를 비난하던 더치나, 마이카에게 나를 보낼 때 끝내 별다른 충고나 조언이 없었던 호제아가 떠오르며 혹시나 싶어서, 다잡으려 했던 마음이 도로 무너져내리는 게 아닌가. 그렇게 못난 사람이었을까? 내가 그렇게 잘못 살았을까? 아이작, 나도 그 애를 정말로, 진심으로 사랑하고 싶었었는데. 

그리고 가장 최근엔 존이 있었다. 아마 진심은 아니었겠지만, 그 작은 아이마저 한순간이나마 내게 밉다는 말을 뱉을 정도로 나를 싫어했었던 적이 있었다는 게 문득 확 가슴에 와닿았다. 

모두 나를 미워한다. 심지어는 마이카도 나를 원하지 않는다. 나조차도 내가 혐오스러운데, 대체 나는 어떻게 해야하지? 어떻게 버티고 어떻게 숨을 쉬어야하지? 죽어버리고 싶지만, 정말로 죽고 싶지는 않아. 살고 싶어. 살게 해줘. 

"그렇게 미우면 지금 끝내버리면 되잖아요. 당신이 말하는 대로 나는 폭력에 익숙한 사람이고 즐기기까지 하니까, 적어도 죽이면서 기분이 더러울 일은 없겠네요."

"아니지. 아니, 아니지. 너 좋은 일을 왜 해? 내가 속을 뻔했는데."

그렇게 말하며 마이카는 내 뺨을 쓸었다. 아주 고운 도자기인형을 매만지는 듯한 투라, 나는 아주 조금 혼란스러웠지만 많이 흔들리지는 않았다. 

"일단은 그 네덜란드 놈의 목적부터 들어봐야지."

"내가 더치의 물건이라고 단정지으면서, 순순히 털어놓을 거라고는 생각하나보죠?"

"날 좋아한다면서? 그럼 그건 정말로 거짓말이었나? 조금 전까진 애새끼를 버릴 수도 있다고 해놓고서, 말을 바꾸겠다는 거야? 어? 그 좆같은 성벽을 처음 알아낸 게, 정말로 내가 아니라 반 더 린드였냐고."

"당신 지금, 스스로 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 알기는 해요?"

"잘 알지! 씨발, 널 좋아하려다가 발등이 찍혔는데, 무슨 말을 해야하는지 모를 리가 있어?"

"나한테 그런 심한 말을 해놓고서, 어떻게 좋아한다고 할 수가 있어요?"

"좋아하지도 않으면서 좋아한다고 씨부리는 건 괜찮고?"

".......나는......난 이 일에 대해 아무것도 몰라요. 난 항상 아무것도 몰랐어요. 오메가가 많은 걸 알아야 할 필요가 있어요? 당신을 여기 묶어두라는 말만 들었을 뿐이에요. 어떻게 묶어두는지는, 계약사항에 적힌 걸 빼면 순전히 내 자유였어요."

"돌아가. 내일, 애새끼랑 돌아가서, 그 새끼의 목적이 뭐든 간에 어림도 없을 거라고 전해."

"그리고는요?"

"그걸 왜 나한테 물어? 니가 충성을 다 바칠 쪽에 가버리라고."

마이카는 끝까지 살기를 숨기고만 있었다. 그는 나를 때리지도 않았고 조르지도 않았고 총을 쏘지도 않았다. 심지어 나를 침대 밖으로 밀어내지도 않았다. 한참이나 식식대다가 아무 행동도 하지 않고 그냥 내 몸에서 떨어져나와서, 등을 돌려버렸다. 적이라면 쏘고 정말 제 편이라면 가만히 두라는 시험인지, 아니면 진심으로 나를 사랑하기에 끝내 폭력만은 참겠다는 배려인지, 그것도 아니면 내가 폭력을 즐기니까 곧죽어도 나 좋은 건 못 해주겠다는 심보인지 결론내릴 수가 없어서, 나는 될 대로 되란듯 나도 등을 돌려버렸다.


	12. Chapter 12

오늘의 첫 햇살이 집안으로 스며들기 무섭게 눈을 뜬 마이카가 제일 먼저 한 일은 나를 살피는 것이었다. 그는 흔들어 깨울 생각이었던 듯 내 어깨를 쥐고 돌려눕게 했으나 딸려온 내가 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 있다는 것을 깨닫고는 입술을 양옆으로 가늘게 했다. 나는 전처럼 눈을 내리깔지는 않았다. 그러기는 커녕 처음으로, 어깨에 손을 올려 그의 손을 세게 떼어냈다. 마이카는 의외로 순순히 밀려났다. 그래도 살을 맞댔다고 맞댔는지 그의 생각을 조금은 읽을 수 있었는데, 화는 나지만 폭력은 쓰고 싶지 않은 모양인가보았다. 멈칫하는 그에게 경멸어린 시선을 돌려주며, 나는 코웃음을 쳤다. 알파라는 건, 몹시도 편한가보지. 모진 말이란 말은 다 퍼부어놓고서 단지 주먹을 휘두르지 않았다는 이유로 오메가는 감사하는 마음을 품어야 한다. 그 불공정함과, 불공정함에 소름끼칠 정도로 철저히 스며든 내가 싫어 나는 스스로 몸을 일으켰다. 두세 시간도 편히 자지 못한 것은 피차 마찬가지인듯 그 역시도 핏발선 눈을 하고선, 나를 노려보았다. 얼굴이 약간 빨개졌고 코가 조금 벌름대는 걸 보니 슬슬 화가 치미는 모양이었다. 그 꼴이 꼭 상처입은 개새끼 같아보였다. 

산 건 그였고, 팔린 건 나였다. 그는 무고한 사람을 죽이고서 집을 빼앗았을 정도의 악한이었고 나는 순결을 잃고 곧장 '어른'이 된 후 대부분의 삶을 모르는 알파를 속이며 살아왔다. 좋아한다고. 어떻게 당신 같은 사람이 그 말에 의미를 둘 수가 있어? 더치, 빌, 데이미, 맥을 비롯해 수많은 알파가 내 몸을 거쳐갔다. 그 중 대부분의 아이를 임신했었고, 임신 초기 무리한 관계로 인해 도로 잃었다. 그런 날들이 수도 없이 지나가도록 내게 좋아한다고, 진심을 다해 말해준 사람은 아무도 없었다. 내가 좋아한다고 몇 번을 말했대도 믿을 사람도 없었을 것이다. 믿어달라고 사정사정한 것은 나인데, 나는 문득 마이카 벨 3세가 내 말을 정말로 믿어버렸다는 것에 화가 났다. 당신 등신이야? 왜 그걸 믿어서 스스로 아픈 건데? 그가 나를 따라 침대에서 떨어져나왔다. 근처에 풀어놓았던 총집을 거칠게 도로 쥘 때, 순간 내게 쏠 목적이 아닐까 의심했지만 그는 그저 허리에 찰 뿐이었다. 그러고선 돌아 나오느라 나를 어깨로 떠밀고 지나갔지만 그야 그가 해왔던 것에 비하면 새발의 피가 아닌가. 나는 충동적으로 손을 뻗어 그의 손목을 틀어쥐었다. 그가 고개를 홱 돌렸다가 불쾌한 기색으로 내 손을 떨쳐냈다. 나는 그와 잠시 닿았던 그 손바닥을 다른 손으로 쓸며, 밤새 하던 생각을 또다시 곱씹었다. 그는 정말로 상처를 받은 것이다. 내가 누군가에게 상처를 입힌 건 그게 처음이었다. 

이제껏 누군가에게 '상처'같은 거창한 걸 줄 수 있을 정도로 동등한 위치에 서본 적이 없었다. 존에게 어미 노릇을 못하게 되는 건, 물론, 그것 역시 아이에게 쉽사리 떨치지 못하는 멍에를 지우는 것이겠으나 마이카와 주고 받은 이것과는 뉘앙스가 조금 달랐다. 나는 항상 아래였다. 조아리는 위치였다. 누구에게도 '누군가'가 되어주지 못했다. 있으면 좋지만 없어도 그만인 그런 존재였다. 심지어 나조차도 내가 없는 세상은 내가 있는 세상과 별반 다르지 않을 거라고 여겼다. 내 장례식에 누가 와줄까? 엄마를 잃은 존. 그리고 또. 

제정신이 박힌 사람이라면 나를 사랑하지 않았을 것이다. 나를 존중하지 않았을 것이다. 나에게 쾌감을 주려 하거나, 주지 않으려 하지 않았을 것이다. 그런 면에서 마이카는 남들과 달랐다. 이런 사람을 나는 상대해본 적이 없었다. 어떻게 해야할지 마음속 매뉴얼을 짤 수가 없었다. 마이카의 목적이 뭐지? 무엇을 지키고 있지? 금? 나의 마음? 어떻게 금과 나의 마음이 동일선상에 놓일 수가 있을까. 그와 한방씩 주고받은 흔적을 더듬으며 나는, 믿기지 않는 것과 별개로 인정해야만 했다. 

씨발, 그건 좆나 기분이 좋았다. 

그를 괴롭게 하는 것, 애태우고 마음 상하게 하는 것, 목매달고 안달내다가 안 될 것 같으니까 꼬리를 말고 먼저 도망쳐버리는 것까지 그 모든 게 말이다. 그가 더 아팠으면 했다. 더 아프고, 더 화가 나서, 심장으로 가는 혈관이 막히고 뇌가 터질듯 부풀기를 바랐다. 그래서, 아주 죽을 지경이 되어서, 나처럼 비참하게 된다면 그의 마음이며 결정을 조금은 이해할 수 있을 것 같았다. 죽고 싶은 사람은 본래 비정상적인 선택을 하니까. 나를 좋아한다면, 그 역시도 죽음의 문턱에 다다라 한줄기 쾌감을 느낄까?

"아이를 깨울게요."

나는 그가 대충 던져준 사이즈 안 맞는 잠옷부터 벗어던졌다. 그가 입을 벌리거나 말거나 나체가 되어 내 소지품을 닥치는 대로 집어들었고, 한구석에 놓인 트렁크로 가 쏟아부었다. 간 김에 도로 옷을 주워입고 다시 집 안에서 나의 흔적을 정리하기 시작했다. 

"나는 길을 잘 모르지만 아이가 알고 있을테니까 걱정할 필요는 없어요. 아, 그런 말은 할 필요가 없나요?"

"너 진짜로......."

"나 때문이라면 식량도 축내기 싫을테니까 아침은 거르고 바로 출발할게요. 그런데 돈은, 어떻게 돌려줘야 할지 모르겠네요. 아마 돌아가면 다시는 캠프를 살아나올 수 없을지도 몰라요. 제일 중요한 일을 실패해버린 나를 더치가 용서하지 않을테니까. 그렇게 되거든 당신들 둘이 직접 만나서 이야기하도록 해요. 아무렴 병신같은 나랑 대화하는 것만 할까."

"지금 내 앞에서 자존심 세우는 거야?"

"당신은 그럼 지금 뭐하는 건데요? 꺼져버리래서, 꺼지려고 하고 있잖아요."

"씨발, 꺼지랜다고 진짜 꺼지는 새끼가 어딨어!......제기랄.......돈이.......내가........"

"그러게 그렇게 한푼이 아까운 사람이 더치가 햝다 버린 오메가는 왜 샀어요? 더치 반 더 린드가 어떤 사내인지 당신도 알고 있었던 모양인데."

마지막 말은 거의 이를 갈듯 튀어나왔다. 마이카는 허를 찔린 듯한 표정을 지었다. 멍청해보였다. 

"그건, 나도 계획이 있었어, 알아?"

"그럼 당신도 처음부터 날 좋아할 이유는 없었던 거네요."

조금이라도 덜 추해보이려면 멀쩡한 것처럼 굴어야 했는데, 기어이 눈물이 비어져나왔다. 흐를 정도로 펑펑 솟아오른다기 보다는 눈이 조금 뜨거워지는 정도였지만, 피곤에 찌든 눈이 겹쳐져 보기보다 더 심각해보이는 듯했다. 그의 알파향이 갈무리되지 못한 채 방 안을 흐느적흐느적 떠다녔다. 그의 몸이 뻣뻣하게 굳었다. 손등으로 눈물을 훔치는 찰나의 순간 시각 외의 감각이 나를 압도했는데, 그는 향을 내게서 물리고 있었다. 그가 그렇게 꺼려야 할 이유는 없었다. 그러거나 말거나 나는 이미 그의 향에 찌들 대로 찌들었을 것이었고, 한동안 빠지지도 않을 터였다. 게다가 끝내 긁어내지 못했던 그의 정액은 아마 지금쯤.....수정이 되었을테니 혹시 제대로 된 아이로 자라나기라도 한다면 그보다 더, 마이카의 오메가로 살아가야 하지 않을까. 그는 끊어내면 그만인데, 나는 그만큼 되돌려주고도 평생을 묶여 살아야 하다니 불공평하기 그지 없는 노릇이었다. 

"내게서 자식을 보고 싶었던 마음도 없었던 거죠?"

"애새끼 누가 좋아한다고."

"아무런 이유도 근거도 없으면서, 어떻게 내 말만 믿고서 날 좋아한다고 말할 수가 있어요? 알파라면서 그렇게 머리가 안 돌아가요? 좋아한다고 말했다고 하더라도, 그래서 뭐가 어쨌단 말이에요, 그때 이미 전 당신의 소유물인 거였잖아요!"

"소유물이 아니라 동료를 원했으니까! 오메가라면 너보다 훨씬 돈을 덜 들이고도 얼마든지 사들일 수 있어, 알아? 그런데, 씨발, 지내다 보니까 니가 제법 쓸만한 동료가 될 것 같았다고."

핵심을 에둘렀을지 몰라도, 그건 분명 털끝만큼도 거리낄 게 없는 진심이었다. 그 서슬퍼런 분노와 배신감에 나는 몸을 떨었다. 동료라니, 그는 상상 이상의 미치광이가 분명했다. 거진 십 년을 함께한 더치 반 더 린드도 나를 한번도 동료로 본 적이 없었다. 그런데 어떻게 고작 한 달 동안 날 염탐했을 뿐인 그가 나를 그런 단어로 수식한단 말인가. 내가 몸뚱아리 외에 무슨 쓸모가 있단 말인가? 어떻게 내게 그런 감정을 품을 수가 있단 말인가. 무서웠다. 정말로 두려웠다. 무릎 꿇고서 그런 말일랑 당장 관두고 익숙한 폭력과 굴종의 언어로 다스려달라고 빌고 싶었다. 그가 내게서 보는, 나조차도 발견하지 못하는 면들이 낯설었다. 그가 인자한 사람이 아니라 악한이었기에 더더욱 그랬다. 그런 사람에게 익숙해지고, 지금 이상의 감정을 느껴버린다면 나는 대체 어떤 사람으로 거듭나게 되는 걸까. 

나는 여전히 나 같았지만, 무언가가 빠져나가버리고 난 뒤의 찌꺼기 같았다. 팔을 잃은 뒤에도 그것을 나라고 부를 수 있을까? 팔과 다리를 잃었다면? 팔과 다리와 머리와 가슴과 심장을 잃었다면? 한줌의, 타다남은 잿더미가 있어 색마저 희지 않다면? 아이를 잃었다면? 너를 동등한 사람으로서 가슴에 품었었다는 말을 듣는다면.

"나는......사람을 잘못봤어요. 난 멍청해서 아무 도움도 되지 못할 거에요."

쾅, 캐리어를 세게 내리닫았다. 아무렇게나 구겨넣은 탓에 아직 1층에도 소지품이 남아있었는데도 가방이 제대로 닫히질 않았다. 두어 번 헛손질을 해가며 짜증스런 톤으로 낑낑대는 나를 몇 초간 지켜보던 마이카가 혼잣말로 화를 내다가 언제였는지 모르게 주어를 바꾸어 내게 말을 걸었다. 

"어제는, 어제는 화가 나서 대충 지껄인 거야. 그러니까 그건 놓고, 니 애새끼만 데리고 갔다가 와. 캠프에 가서 놈들이 날 어떻게 등쳐먹을 생각인지 대충 파악을 해가지고 오라고."

"더러운 배신자로 만들어 날 모욕할 속셈이군요."

"너도 알 거 아냐, 결국 선택지는 반 더 린드랑 나 둘밖에 없는 거. 반 더 린드 그 새끼는 니가 그 새끼 애를 싸지를 것치고는 너한테 마킹도 안 해놨을 정도로 신경도 안 쓰더만. 그에 비하면 나는, 쓸모 있는 놈들은 기가막히게 잘 써먹거든. 얼마나 사려깊어? 그리고 애새끼는, 원래 엄마 없이도 대충 알아서 다 자라게 되어 있어. 그러니까 그런 놈들한테 미련 두지 마."

"당신은 존이 어떤 앤지 몰라서 그래요........"

"애 버린 게 한두 번도 아니라며. 내가 너를.......너는 정말로 그럴싸한 동료가 될 수 있을 것 같단 말이야, 응? 나 정말로 열받으려고 하니까 괜히 기운 빼지 말고 그냥 다 좋다고 해."

"더치에 대해서 그렇게 알고 싶어요? 존은 내 친자식이 아니에요. 더치가 주워온 고아에 나이도 알려줬던 것보다 네 살이나 많죠. 진짜 우리 자식은, 내가 죽인 거나 다름없어요. 그 일로 더치는 날 아주 미워하게 되어서, 돈만 받을 수 있다면 어디든 날 팔아넘기게 되었거든요. 당신한테 날 보낸 것도, 존 말마따나 손에 직접 피묻히긴 뭐하니까 멀리 안 보이는 데에서 아름답게 죽어가지고 소식만 돌아오라는 뜻이었겠죠. 이런 처지에 이런 과거를 가졌는데 이제와서 어떻게 제가 좋은 '동료'가 될 수 있겠어요? 친자식도 보듬어주지 못했는데. 그래도, 끝을 맞는다면 적어도 존에게만큼은 덜 잔인하고 싶으니까 제발 그 애만큼은 무사히 이 집을 나가게 해주세요. 제가 바라는 건, 그것밖에 없어요."

"날 뭘로 아는 거야? 빌어먹을 교황? 난 지금까지 적어도 수십 명을 죽였어. 니가 몇 명을 죽였든 좆도 신경 안 쓴다니까. 특히 징징대는 애새끼라면 더더욱 알 바 아니고. 그냥, 제발 그냥 닥치고 시키는 대로만 해. 멍청해서 왜 그러는 건지 이해도 안 가면 그냥 이해하지도 말고 그런 줄로만 알라고. 시키는 대로만 하면 되잖아."

때마침 존이 큰 목소리로 나를 부르며 계단을 올라오는 소리가 들렸기에, 나는 미처 대꾸할 타이밍을 잡지 못했다. 한 손으로 대충 두른 넝마를 꼭 부여잡은 존은 다른 손으로 눈을 비비며, 옷은 언제 마르냐고 칭얼댔다. 그를 돌아보지 않고 아이만 쓰다듬었는데, 뒤에선 더이상 말이 들려오지 않았다. 그러고보면 하나뿐인 존의 옷을 말리는 중이었었지. 어젯밤에 넌 게 벌써 말랐을 리가 없으니, 어차피 아침은 먹고 돌아가야 할 운명이었나보았다. 나는 트렁크에서 팔이 비어져나온 나의 셔츠 하나를 대충 꺼내 존에게 임시로 입고 있으라며 들려보냈다. 내려가서 빵을 덥혀야겠다. 키이란이 며칠 전에 버터를 새로 채워주고 간 덕분에 오늘은 욕심껏 빵에 버터도 바를 수 있을 것 같았다. 그러고나면, 돌아가야지.


	13. Chapter 13

구름이 껴서, 날은 흐려도 길을 떠나기에는 좋았다. 그 이상은 생각하고 싶지 않았다. 조금이라도 더 저 집에 들어가면 정말로 마이카를 사랑하게 될 것만 같아 두 번 다시 발을 들이고 싶지 않았다. 나는 지금의 보잘것없고 어디에도 기댈 곳이 없는 가련한 나에 몹시도 만족해서, 마냥 고여서 썩어들어가고만 싶었다. 어떤 식으로든 희망이나, 절망을 품고 싶지 않았다. 나아지거나 앞으로 나아가고 싶지 않았다. 나는 스무 해를 훌쩍 넘기는 동안 한번도 인생을 주도적으로, 나에게 이로운 방향으로 끌고간 적이 없었다. 이런건 낯설었다. 낯선 경험은 대부분 끝이 좋지 않았다. 내가 머리를 굴리면, 더한 나락으로 떨어져버린다. 그에비해 익숙한 일들은, 고통이래도 익숙하니까 버틸 수 있었다. 아니, 사실은 아무리 몇 번 겪어봤던 일이라도 매번 새롭게 아프고 몸이 옥죄는 듯했지만, 적어도 그렇다고 자위할 수는 있었다. 

대체 무슨 짓을 해야 마이카가 날 다시 싫어하게 될까? 살기 위해 거짓말을 했지만, 그게 정말로 마이카가 믿어버리라는 뜻은 아니었다. 내가 마이카를 좌지우지할 수 있다는 오만한 마음을 품었지만 끝까지 통할 거라고 생각하진 않았다. 그가 다시 나를 매질해줬으면 했다. 싫어, 맞는 건 싫지만, 사랑받는 게 더 끔찍했다. 내가 처음이자 마지막으로 존경인지 사랑인지를 했던 사람은 더치였는데, 더치는 이제 날 털끝만큼도. 그가 나의 죽음을 바랐다던 존의 언질이 문득 떠올라 나는 가던 길을 멈췄다. 시야가 아주아주 좁아지는 듯한 느낌이 들었다. 그리고 약간의 현기증. 나는 이마를 짚으며 길가 나무에 기대어섰다. 앞서거니 뒤서거니 하던 존이 눈을 동그랗게 뜨고서 나를 바라보았다. 

"괜찮아, 아서?"

깨끗이 빨았지만 애초에 낡은 천을 재활용한 것이라 아이의 옷은 전반적으로 구겨지고 너덜너덜했다. 그 후줄근한 옷을 입고 한 걸음 걸을 때마다 밑창이 덜렁거리는 신발을 신고 있는데도 존은 한결 밝은 표정이었다. 마이카는 끝내 내게서 가방을 빼앗아갔다. 나는 어차피, 나한테 중요한 물건 같은 건 없으니 다시 돈을 모아 사들이면 된다고 합리화하고서 집을 나왔다. 그러나 아이에게는 더치의 명령을 거역하고 마이카의 말도 거역했노라고 설명하지 않았다. 그저 너를 돌려보내기 위해 외출하는 것일 뿐이다, 그렇게만 말해두었고 따라서 존으로서는 기분이 좋을 수밖에 없었다. 나와 함께할 수 있어서? 전혀 온당하지 못한 감정이라는 걸 알았지만, 나는 불쑥 존에게도 화가 났다. 너는 대체 날 뭐라고 생각하길래 그렇게 속도 모르고 실실 웃지? 좋은 옷감이라고는 더치 옷을 짓다 남은 자투리 천을 겨우 받을 수 있을 뿐이고 신기한, 스파게티 같은 건 먹여줄 수도 없는데 왜 나를 좋아해? 내가 너한테 뭔데. 네가 뭔데. 나는 뒷머리를 나무껍질에 비비듯하며 고개를 위로 들었다. 눈이 찌푸려졌다. 딱히 존 때문은 아니었는데 그냥 전반적으로 기분이며 몸상태가 좋지 않았다. 토할 것처럼 속이 미식거렸다. 

"잠깐만, 잠깐만 있다가 가자."

"밤에 잠을 못 잤어?"

"날 좀 내버려둬봐."

무슨 일인지 대충은 짐작하고 있었다. 몸이 알파를 원하고 있었다. 오메가의 몸뚱이란 이리도 비천해서 의지와는 전혀 상관 없이 자신을 돌봐줄 수 있는 알파의 존재를 본능적으로 찾아헤매는 것이다. 물론 평소에도 불과 몇 시간 떨어진 걸 가지고 이리도 유난을 떨진 않지만, 지금은 심리적 문제가 겹쳐져 조금은 큰 일이 되어버린 것 같았다. 뱃속에 아마 마이카의 자식으로 태어날 씨가 들어있다는 것도 한몫했을 것이다. 짜증이 뇌를 쿡쿡 찔렀다. 견딜 수가 없었다. 건드리지 마! 혼자 있게 해줘. 왜 아무도 내 말은 들으려고 하지 않는 거지? 심지어 내 몸마저도 내것이 아닌 것처럼 굴고 있지 않아? 목에 올가미가 걸린 듯한 기분이 들었다. 가슴을 두드렸지만 전혀 나아지지 않았다. 기도가 1mm로, 0.1mm로 줄어들고 있는 것 같이 느껴졌다. 나는 꺽꺽댔다. 놀란 존이 엉겨붙는 듯, 팔이 조금 당겼다. 

"아서? 아서! 엄마!"

존을 거칠게 떼어낸 건 실수였다. 흙바닥에 나동그라진 존은 엉덩방아를 찧은 채로 얼마간 가만히 있더니, 못 본 사이 부쩍 능숙해진 솜씨로 알파향을 내뿜었다. 순간 그게 역했던 것도 실수였을까? 아직 러트도 오지 않았고 형질에 대해서도 교육을 받은 적이 없는 나이라, 아이는 어른들과 달리 화가 나는 대로 조절 없이 향을 공기중에 퍼뜨렸다. 독하다면 독했다. 결국 입양한 자식이지 내 친자식은 아니었으니까. 내가 자초한 일에 대해서 하기엔 염치없고 미안한 말이지만 하나도, 도움이, 되지가 않았다. 몸이 뜨거워지기 시작했다. 자기혐오도 그에 따라 점점 끓어오르는 중인 것만 같았다. 그것은 졸아들다 못해 마음의 벽면에 검게 눌어붙었다. 내가 싫었다. 좋은 엄마가 되고 싶다고? 자식같은 존의 향도 자극으로 느끼면서 대체 무슨 자격으로? 너같은 건 마이카의 동료가 될 자격이 없어. 더치의 애정을 회복할 수도 없어. 누구에게도 어울리지 않아. 아무 쓸모도 없어. 그럴 것 같으면 알파가 시키는 대로 하기나 할 것이지, 무슨 자존심에 도망치려고 해? 밑에서 뭐가 울컥 쏟아졌는데 분명 오줌은 아니었다. 옷이 갑갑해 나는 옷깃을 쥐어뜯었다. 

네가 어디에 닿을 수 있다고?

"존, 가서, ......를..........."

"누구?"

되묻는 걸 들었을 때 머리에 제일 먼저 떠오른 건 오직 마이카만 이 열기를 가라앉혀줄 수 있다는 생각이었지만, 나는 끝내 고집스럽게 입을 다물었다. 다리에 힘이 풀려 나는 스르르 미끄러졌다. 말이 좋아 미끄러진 거지 거진 넘어진 거나 다름없으니 아파야 할텐데 통증이 느껴지지가 않았다. 입에서 흙맛이 났다. 이게 다 거지같은 애새끼와 내 자궁 때문이라는 당치도 않은 생각에 나는 마구잡이로 내 배를 내리치기 시작했다. 뗴어내야 했다. 그게 없어지면, 소원대로 다시는 사랑을 받지 못하게 되겠지. 망가지면 죽을 수 있어. 존에게도, 나보단 더 능력있는 엄마가 생기게 해달라고 빌 수 있어. 잔뜩 당황한 듯 존은 나를 말려보려고 무던히도 노력했으나, 그런다고 말려질 일이 아니었던 지라 이내 달리기 시작했다. 흙먼지를 멀어지는 발소리를 들으며 나는, 다리에서 뭔가가 잔뜩 흘러나올 때까지 손을 멈추지 않았다. 

*

"듣고 있는 거 알아요, 아서."

나는 어린 존보다도 더 고집스럽게 못듣는 척했다. 먼 곳을 바라보며 나신을 덮은 이불을 만지작거리기만했다. 방금 정사가 끝난 이부자리는 축축했다. 아무리 키이란이 밖에다 토정했다고 해도 혹시 모르니 긁어내는 게 맞을텐데도, 나는 그것까지 모른척했다. 될 대로 되라지. 아무 감정도 들지 않았다. 아무것도 눈에 들어오지 않았다. 상황이 급박했던 탓에 미처 떼어놓을 틈이 없어 존이 두번째로 내가 더치가 아닌 사람과 정사를 벌이는 장면을 봤다는 걸 똑똑히 인지하고 있는데도, 마음은 놀랄만큼 평온하기만 했다. 존이 원래 불러오려던 사람이 키이란이 아니었다는 걸 알고 있어도 상관 없었다. 어차피 마이카는 내가 발작을 일으켰다는 걸 알지 못할 것이고, 더치는 알았어도 오지 않았을 것이다. 그뿐이었다. 죽으라면 죽는 것이 세상의 섭리, 매정하다면 감기에 걸렸을 때도 지금도 굳이 내 모진 목숨을 이어붙이는 키이란이 매정했다.

"마이카한테는 아무 말도 하지 않을테니까 사흘쯤 지나서 몸에서 알파향이 가라앉으면 돌아가도록 해요. 당신 아들한테는, 내가 어떻게든 설명을......."

"역겨워."

그렇게 자해를 했는데도 아이는 기어코 떨어지지 않았다. 다리사이에서는 피가 한방울도 흘러나오지 않았다. 안에 그의 씨앗이 있다는 게 너무나도 분명하게 느껴졌다. 그건 거의 본능같은 감각이었다. 그게 본능이라면, 나는 짐승같은 존재인가보다. 키이란이 내 이마에 얹을 요량으로 손을 뻗었는데, 나는 그걸 물리려다가 공연히 손깍지만 낀 셈이 되고 말았다. 한숨을 쉬고서 눈을 질끈 감았다. 그는 그런 것도 개의치 않아했다.

"밖에선 하루도 버티지 못할 거에요. 이젠 당신이 제일 잘 알 거 아니에요."

"왜 날 그렇게 꾸역꾸역 살리려고 하는 거죠? 당신들 둘 다, 역겨워서 살 수가 없어."

"다시는 사람을 죽이지 않겠다고 맹세했거든요. 알파의 다짐이라, 가볍게만 느껴지나요?"

"돌아가지 않을 거에요."

"반 더 린드는 당신을 지켜주지 않을 거에요."

"네가 뭔데!"

그는 엄연한 알파라는 것도 반쯤 잊고서, 나는 대뜸 화를 냈다. 뭘 하는지도 모르게 손을 휘두르자 그의 뺨에 손톱으로 죽 그어진 생채기가 났다. 피가 금세 방울졌다. 그 뒤로, 또다시 충격을 먹은 듯싶었지만 이번엔 알파로서의 뭔가를 아주 조금은 자각한 듯한 눈치로 나와 키이란을 번갈아가며 쳐다보는 존이 있었다. 벌써 밥때가 되었는지 아이는 먹다 만 빵을 양손에 움켜쥐고 있었다. 주머니는 이 집에서 훔쳤을 무언가로 이미 불룩했다. 키이란은 손등으로 피를 슥 문질러 닦고는 고개를 돌려 나의 시선이 어디에 가서 멈추었는지 확인했다. 

"자기 한 몸 건사하기도 힘들테니까. 당신에 대한 그의 애정을 내가 운운하는 건 주제 넘은 일이잖아요, 안 그런가요? 그러니까 그렇게만 말해두죠. 그와 다시 섞이게 되면, 당신은 틀림없이 마이카의 아이가 태어나기 전에 죽을 거라고."

마이카의 아이, 라고 해두었지만 그는 분명 존도 염두에 두고 있는 듯한 투였다. 임산부와, 이제 막 제가 오메가에게 무슨 힘을 행사할 수 있는지 깨달은 어린 자식마저 살아남지 못할 거라고? 지금 대체 무슨 말을 하고 있는지 알고는 있는 건가? 게다가 그는, 마이카와 자기자신, 해서 딱 둘이 아닌가. 어떻게 둘이서 갱단 하나를.......나는 가슴을 가리던 이불을 놓쳤고, 그를 공격하는 통에 상체를 일으켰던 터라 나신이 존과 키이란의 눈앞에 드러났다. 존은 입을 우물우물대고 있었지만 씹는 것이 아주 조금 느려졌다. 키이란이 마구 뒤섞인 옷들 중에서 아무 상의를 골라 내게 둘러주었다. 여전히 가슴은 만천하게 드러났으니 무슨 의미가 있었는지는 모르겠다. 

"다시는 사람을 죽이지 않겠다고 한 걸 들은 것 같은데."

"나와 마이카가 죽이진 않겠죠. 하지만 세상엔 원한을 품은 사람이 너무나도 많은데다 당신네 갱단도 지나치게 소란을 피우고 다닌지라."

"내가 지금까지 마냥 착하게만 살아온 줄 아나보죠? 날 죽이고 싶어했던 사람은 이미 많은데, 이를 어쩐담."

"이번엔 다를 거에요. 제발 믿어줘요. 다시는 사람이 다치는 걸 보고 싶지 않아요."

"애초에 난 마이카가 산 암컷이고 당신하곤 관련도 없잖아요! 죽는다면, 죽으면 되지."

"착각하나본데, 내가 무슨 마이카 벨의 몸종이라도 돼서 마이카의 부인이나 다름없는 당신을 챙기는 게 아니에요. 당신이 위험해진 건 그 사람이 아니라 나때문이라고요."

"그게 무슨 소린데요?"

키이란은 존 역시도 갱단으로 돌려보낼 생각이 없는 모양인지, 들어도 좋다는 듯 서슴없이 말을 뱉었다.

"내가 콜름 오드리스콜을 죽였고 마이카 벨이 블랙워터에서 그의 전재산을 훔쳤죠. 두목이 쓰러졌지만 아직 오드리스콜 잔당은 건재해요. 우리를 체포하지 않는 대가로 핑커튼에게 금의 절반을 넘겼지만 핑커튼이 언제 마음을 바꿀지도 모를 일이고. 그 진흙탕싸움에 말려든 이상 반 더 린드 역시도 무사하지 못할 걸요."

"당신들은......."

"아슬아슬하긴 하지만 아직까진 마이카도 이곳에 이주했다가 먼친척의 초대를 받고 잠시 방문차 고장을 떠난 노부부의 조카로 통하고 있어요. 나도 이곳에서 다운즈 씨를 도우며 인망을 쌓았고. 그러니까 마이카 밑에 있으면 아이가 태어날 때까진 별 탈 없이 넘길 수 있을 거에요."

"난 아무것도......."

"마이카한테서 들었어요. 당신들, 처음이 아니라면서요. 어차피 반 더 린드는 당신을 받아주지 않을 거에요. 스스로가 제일 잘 알고 있을 거 아녜요."

개소리 말라고 지껄이려던 찰나, 둔통과 함께 아이작이 어떻게 죽게 되었는지 다시금 떠올랐다. 절대로 용서되지 않는 일이라 나조차도 오래 전에 가슴에 묻고서 잊었던 기억이었다. 아이작은 단순히 엎드려서 재웠기 때문이 아니라.....

나였다. 내가 아이를 목졸라 죽였다. 왜였는지는 기억나지 않는 사소한 이유로 살롱에서 함께 수다를 떨게 된 마이카 벨이 아이를 죽이고도 흔적이 남지 않는 법을 가르쳐주었었다. 그래, 맞아, 자기도 가난이 싫고 갓난 동생이 싫어서 직접 죽여본 적이 있었다고 했다. 그때는 당치도 않은 소리라고 생각했었지만.....마이카는 그때 수염이라곤 하나도 없이 목에 초록색 스카프를 두르고 모자를 푹 눌러썼기에 다른 사람 같았던 것이고.......

나는 손을 덜덜 떨며 내 목으로 손가락을 가져갔다. 키이란이 괜찮다는 듯 나를 가볍게 끌어안고서 등을 토닥였다. 배에 돌덩이가 들어있는 것만 같았다. 이 세상에 나같은 오메가를 이해하고 좋아할 사람은 마이카 벨 하나밖에 없었다. 네 자식이지만 너무 끔찍해서 애를 뗴어버리고 싶었다고 해도 떨떠름하게나마 받아줄 사람은 오로지 그뿐이었다. 내가 육아와 우울증을 견디다 못해 목을 졸라 아이를 살해했다는 걸 알고서도 내 쾌감을 위해 목을 졸라줄 사람은 이 세상에 두 명 이상 존재할 수 없었다. 더치는 나를 용서하지 못할 수밖에 없었다. 물증은 없었어도 그는, 내가 제 어린 자식을 해쳤다는 것을 알파의 본능으로 눈치챘던 것이다. 

그렇다면 그걸 알고서도 나에게 존을 또 붙여준 이유는 대체 뭐란 말인가. 몸이 떨렸다. 더치는 존도 나만큼이나 지독하게 미웠던 것이다. 언뜻 그를 닮은 존을 보면 죽은 아이작이 생각나기도 하고, 아이작은 죽었는데 전혀 상관도 없는 네가 이만큼이나 세상에 발을 딛고 있었다는 게 공연히 심술이 났던 것이다. 그래서 나를, 벌하고자 하는 목적이었던 게 틀림없었다. 존 앞에서 목이 졸리느니 어쩌니 하는 얘기를 아무렇지도 않게 뱉은 것도 당연했다. 그의 하나뿐인 자식은 이미 세상에 없었으니까 조심할 필요도 없었겠지.

존은 살살 눈치를 보더니 달아나려는 듯 은근슬쩍 의자에서 엉덩이를 뗐다. 키이란이 어림도 없다는 듯 아이를 소리쳐불렀다.

"네 성이 반 더 린드가 아닌 거 알고 있어, 마스턴. 널 해칠 생각은 없으니까 아서가 진정할 때까지만 거기 가만히 있어."


	14. 과거편 - 1

본래 2층을 가정집으로 쓸 요량으로 지어진 건물은 선술집을 하기엔 지나치게 좁고 더럽고 낡았다. 고갯짓 한번에 공간을 한번에 둘러본 나는, 벽에 기생한 흰개미가 널빤지를 아작내기 전에 다른 이유로 이 건물이 먼저 무너지고 말 거라고 결론지었다. 화려해보이도록 길가에 면한 면엔 가벽을 대었지만, 그 가벽마저 칠이 벗겨지고 또 제대로 다듬어지지 않은 나무의 거친 면이 드러나 있었다. 금광에 대한 뜬소문 때문이었다던가, 아니면 철도가 이곳까지 들어올지도 모른다는 기대감에서였다던가. 아무튼지간에 그런 걸 믿는 머저리들에 의해 세워져, 참으로 별볼일 없으면서 오래 머물고 싶지도 않은 마을이었다. 해야 하는 일이 있지 않았다면 굳이 캠프를 벗어나 마을로 가볼 생각도 하지 않았을 테지. 그즈음 나는 물론 그 어떤 재미난 구경거리가 있다 해도 좀처럼 나와 더치가 함께 쓰는 천막 근처 3미터 이상을 벗어나지 않으려 했지만, 이 마을에는 특히 더 꺼려지는 구석이 있었다. 오메가의 직감이라고 해두자. 어쩌면 그를 만나게 될 거라는 걸 미리 예지했는지도 모르고.

"이쁜아, 얼굴이 뭐 그렇게 죽상이야?"

흔히들 쓰고 다니는 챙 넓은 모자. 수염 하나 없이 맨들맨들한 얼굴은 선술집에서 겸하는 이발소에서 방금 다듬은 것 같았고 초록색 스카프 외에는 별다른 특징도 없는 사내였다. 이곳 사내들이 으레 그렇듯 그을린 피부를 한 그는 그럼에도 마치 자기는 남들과는 다르다는, 좋게 말하면 자신감을 풍기고 있었다. 물론 이곳의 첫인상부터 좋지 못했던 나는 그것이 지긋지긋한 알파들의 허세로 보였을 뿐으로, 특히 '이쁜이'라는 단어에 경기를 일으키듯 짜증이 치솟아 체면도 잊고서 한 대 후려갈기고 떠나고만 싶은 심정이었다. 

그러지 못했던 이유는, 순전히 그의 뒷말이 그때껏 억누르고 있었던 기묘한 마음을 자극했기 때문이었다. 

"애새끼가 방금 뒈져버린 것 같은 얼굴인데."

그러고보면 캠프 안의 사람들을 포함해서 남하고 대화를 한 지도 꽤 되던 참이었다. 나는 아이를 제대로 돌보지 못해 울음이나 터뜨리게 만들기 일쑤였던 주제에 육아를 핑계로 칩거하고 있었다. 누가 불러도 못들은 척 대답하지 않았고 씻는 것을 포함해 몸을 최소한으로 유지하는 행동조차 극도로 줄이고서 밥조차 굶어죽지 않을 정도로만 겨우 챙겨먹었다. 그지경이었으니 아이를 위한 젖이며 이유식같은 것도 애비게일이며 수잔 같은 다른 사람들이 대신 해결해줘야만 했다. 나는 거기서 팔다리가 저리도록 아이를 품에 안고서 그저, 그렇게 버티고 있는 것만이 나를 위한 형벌이라고 믿었다. 그랬으니 다른 사람들이 딱히 나를 자극했던 것은 아니었다. 원래 부모 노릇은 낳은 사람이 해야 하는 거니까 그들에게는 오히려 내가 신세를 지고 있는 셈이었다. 내가 칠칠치 못하게 안으로 파고들었고 내가 모두에게 가시를 세우고서 반쯤 혼이 빠져나간 사람처럼 굴었다. 아니지, 반쯤이 아니라 완전히. 나를 제외한 그 어떤 오메가도 아이에 대해 이렇게 반응하지는 않으며 그런 만큼 나 역시도 털고 일어나 건강하게 생활해야 한다는 건 뼈저리게 느껴졌는데, 도저히 그래지지가 않았다. 나를 다그칠수록 정신은 도리어 나를 좀먹었다. 너는 왜 남들만큼도 못하지? 

어쩌다 한 번쯤은, 괜찮겠지.

나는 반대편 의자를 끌어다 앉았다. 그가 이거 보란 듯이 히죽 웃으며 나를 위한 맥주를 한 잔 시키려는 걸 말리며 대답했다.

"그 반대에요. 그 애는 너무 쌩쌩하거든."

"하, 그거 참 성깔있는 년이네."

태어나서 단 한번도 남이 나를 그런 단어로 수식하는 것을 들어본 적이 없었다. 나는 도리어 그렇게 되지 않기 위해 지금까지 무던히도 애를 쓰며 살아왔다. 그러나 기묘하게도, 막상 성질머리 더럽단 소리를 들으니 싫지가 않았다. 되려 내가 차마 못하던 것을 보다못한 남이 대신 해치워준 느낌이었고, 그래, 나는 그에게 약한 호감을 느꼈다. 그에게선 오메가의 냄새와 함께 정사의 냄새와 희미한 화약 냄새가 났다. 다리를 있는 대로 벌리고 앉느라 테이블 밖으로 슬쩍 빠져나온 부츠에는 흙이 묻어있었다. 흙먼지가 비대신 내리는 건조한 미 서부에, 저런 식으로 흙이 들러붙을 곳이라면 엊그제 소나기가 내렸다는 옆마을 근처밖에 없었다. 우리 숙소에서 3km미터 떨어진 그곳에서 오드리스콜 몇 명이 돌아다녔다는 보고를 받은 더치가 제법 예민하게 반응했기에, 나도 그정도는 둔한 머리로 기억하고 있었다. 그러니까 이 사람은 며칠 동안 부츠도 닦지 않은 채로 돌아다녔고 방금 막 마을에 돌아와 문명의 이기를 즐기려는 참이었다. 내가 성깔있는 년이라면, 그도 보통의 여행자는 아닌 셈이었다. 이곳을 뚫고 지나간다는 철도 계획이 회사의 도산과 자동차 사업의 발달로 인해 무산된 이후 어지간한 사람은 굳이 큰 길과도 떨어진데다 한참 돌아가야 하는 이쪽 길을 이용하지 않았으니까. 

내 안을 잠식하던 권태가 일시적으로 물러났다. 어쩌면 위험할지도 몰라, 그런 생각이 들었고 나는 그렇다면 더할나위 없이 좋겠다고 느꼈다. 이 사람이 나를 유인한 뒤 후미진 곳에서 개머리판을 내리쳐 죽였으면 좋겠다. 그 시체가 며칠 뒤에 더치에게 발견된다면 더치도 조금은, 나에게 미안함을 느낄지도 모르지. 나는 터무니없는 것을 망상했으며 환상에 볼을 붉혔다.

"그 애가 아직 살아있는 걸 보면, 딱히 그렇지도 않은 모양이네요."

새로 들어온 잔을 벌컥벌컥 들이키자 그의 목울대가 오르내렸다. 그는 잔을 조심성없이 내려놓았다. 마을에 가야한다고 간만에 갈아입은 나의 웃옷에 술방울이 조금 튀었다. 그는 손등으로 입을 대충 훑고는 내게 의미 불명의 턱짓을 했다. 마치 내가 얼간이이거나 영어라곤 '아임 파인 땡큐 앤 유?'조차 모르는 등신이 아닌 이상 모를 리가 없다는 투였다. 그의 분류법에 의하면 나는, 얼간이였고.

"듣자하니, 예전에 만나본 여자가 생각나는군. 블랙 벨이라고 들어봤어?" 

"아뇨. 내가 댁 연애사까지 들어줘야 할 이유는 없는 것 같은데. 저 이제 가봐야 해요, 여기서 이러고 있는 거 들키면 알파가 분명 화를 낼 거에요." 

나는 그 말을 최소한 한 번은 해야만 했다! 그의 얼간이 구분법은 블랙 벨을 아는지 여부일지 몰라도 나는 이런 상황에서 멍청하게 튕기지도 않는 년을 미련한 둔치라고 여겼다. 그러나 입과는 달리 내 몸은 조금도 움직이지 않았으므로 그는 나의 행동양상 따위는 이미 조금 전에 다른 오메가를 통해 충분히 간파하고 왔다는 양 태연하게 제 말을 이어가는 것이었다. 

"결혼을 여섯 번 했는데, 남편 일곱이 죽었다더군! 우습지 않아? 그것도 몇 해 지나기 전에 “알 수 없는 이유”로 영영 강 저쪽으로 가버린 자식들은 뺀 숫자라고."

"그래서요? 내가 그렇게 끔찍해보인다는 거에요? 매너 한번 더럽게 좋으시네."

"그 여자랑 감옥을 같이 쓰려고 혼자 은행 마차를 털어야 했지. 아버지의 낡아빠진 캐틀맨 리볼버 한 자루만 들고서 말이야! 하지만 충분히 그럴 만한 가치가 있는 일이었어. 그 여자한테 애새끼들을 왜 그렇게 눈 하나 깜짝 않고 죽인 거냐고 물었더니, 신이 보낸 거 내가 마음에 안 들어서 다시 신 곁으로 돌려보내겠다는데 뭐 그리 호들갑을 떠는지들 모르겠다고 하더군! 어때? 내 널 여왕님으로 불러드릴 수는 없지만 그 여자가 어떻게 흔적도 안 남기고 말끔히 해치워버렸는지는 알려줄 수 있는데."

"더치가 심부름도 제쳐두고 외간 알파랑 시시덕거렸단 걸 알면 분명......"

그래, 인정하자. 거기서 더치의 이름을 흘려버리고 만 것은 내 실수였다. 그는 내 몸에 짙게 남은 알파향의 정체를 이제야 알았다는 양 인상을 쓰며 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 순식간에 힘의 균형이 깨졌고 나는 함정에 걸려들고 만 기분이 들었다. 이 사람과 말을 섞어선 안됐다. 그는 순진한 내가 상상할 수 있는 정도 그 이상으로 내게 해로운 사내였다. 돌이켜보면, 누구나 대번에 알아챌 정도로 강한 알파향을 몸에 달고 다니는 오메가에게 자식새끼가 어쨌냐는 둥, 그런 험한 말을 지껄일 수 있는 부류는 세상에 그리 많지 않았다. 그는 나를 아주 면밀히 노려보았다.

"반 더 린드? 그 새끼야?" 

"........성은 말한 기억이 없는 것 같은데요."

"그럼 나랑 대화할 이유가 하나는 더 생긴 셈이네, 안 그래?"

도망쳐야 해. 술집 주인도 있으니까 그가 아무리 무서운 무법자래도 여기서 날 어쩌진 못할 거야. 당장 모퉁이를 돌면 옆집에선 엉클이 잡화점 앞 의자에서 졸고 있는 걸. 더치를, 더치에 대한 정절을 지켜야 해. 난 그의 소유니까 기둥서방을 둔 싸구려 창녀보다는 더 정숙하게 굴어야지. 아이작, 그 애가 날 기다리고 있을텐데.

하지만, 생각이 거기에까지 미치자 나는 캠프로 돌아가는 것이 죽기보다 싫어졌고, 이제부터라도 정신을 차리고서 더이상의 신상정보를 털어놓지만 않는다면, 그와 한두 마디 정도 더 섞는 건 나쁘지 않을 거라고 판단했던 것이다. 잘못돼봐야 죽기밖에 더하겠어? 어쩌면 몸이 더럽혀질지도 모르겠지만 이미 여러 사람에게 다리를 벌린 추한 몸이었다. 이제와서 아까워하기엔 아까워 해야 할 세월이 너무나도 길었다. 나는 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰고 그는 내 의사는 묻지도 않고서 나를 위한답시고 제멋대로 독한 럼을 한잔 시켰다. 

*

"아서." 

더치는 세상의 모든 고난과 역경을 한데 뭉친 것만 같은 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 말을 한자한자 꾹꾹 눌러담아가며 뱉어냈는데, 정신이 덜 든 머리로도 그가 취하도록 술을 마셔댄 --물론 그래봐야 단 한 잔이었으므로 나는 매우 억울했다!--나보다도 더 얼굴이 검붉다는 사실을 눈치챌 수 있었다. 캠프 안엔 사람이 없었지만 보나마나 진짜 없는 게 아니라 더치에게 괜한 트집을 잡히기 싫어서 천막 안이나 캠프 주위로 잡다한 일을 하러 가버렸을 거였다. 들을 사람이 없다면 좋은 일이었지만 반대로 나서줄 사람도 없다는 것이겠고.

"어디갔다 이제 오는 거지?"

일단 물어는 줬으나 진짜 질문은 아니었다. 그는 이미 내가 무엇을 하고 왔는지 다 꿰고 있는 것처럼 보였다. 그는 늘상 피우고 다니는 시가를 손에 쥐고 있었는데, 어찌나 힘이 많이 들어갔는지 그 두꺼운 시가가 반으로 접힐 지경이었다. 그는 나에게 매우 집중해있어서 그 사실조차 깨닫지 못했다. 그의 콧구멍이 벌름거렸다. 이 상황에서, 내가 할 수 있는 말은 그리 많지 않았다. 일단 얼버무리며 시간을 끄는 게 제일이겠지.

"그게......"

"지금 제정신이야? 알파와, 다 보이는 곳에서, 단 둘이 웃고 떠들며 술을 마시다니! 제발 철 좀 들어, 넌 이제 부모라고!"

가장 상식적인 반응은 사과였다. 비록 더치가 나를 이 알파 저 알파에게 돌려주긴 했지만 나는 엄연한 더치의 것이었고 심지어 그의 아이까지 낳은 몸이었다. 내가 오늘 한 행동은 어느 기준으로도 납득이 가지 않는 무책임한 행동이었고 내 자식의 명예에도 먹칠을 하는 추잡스런 짓이었다. 하물며 지금껏 더치의 명령을 거역한 적이 없었던 나라면 더더욱, 당장 무릎꿇고 머리를 조아리며 내가 다시는 그런 짓을 저지르지 않도록 발목에 족쇄라도 달아달라고 빌어야 마땅했다. 

그 날은 유독 그러기가 싫었다. 그때까지의 내 인생과 그 뒤의 내 인생을 통틀어 내가 그렇게 남에게 반항적이었던 때는 없었다. 더치가 억누르는 중이라면, 나는 아주 오래 전부터 억눌러오던 다른 뭔가가 이미 터져버린 것 같았다. 숨이 거칠어졌을 때에야 나는 그게 분노라는 것을 깨달았다. 부모라고? 누가 시켜달라고 했어? 당신이 날 취하는 바람에 나는 다른 애들처럼 그 흔한 사교 댄스조차 춰본 적이 없었어. 그런데 이제는, 저 몇 키로의 살덩어리 때문에 웃지도 말라고? 마시지도 말라고? 억지로 싫은 걸 시킨 주제에 왜, 내가 마음 만큼 따라와주지 않는다고 화를 내는 거야? 염치가 그렇게 없어? 내가 성관계에서 아무것도 느끼지 못한다고 해서 다른 것도 느끼지 못하는 줄 알아? 내가 부모라는 말로, 얼마나 나를 졸라매며 살아왔는지 당신이 이해할 노력이라도 해봤냐고.

나는 눈을 아주 똑바로 떴다. 발을 구르며 당돌하게 더치와 시선을 맞부딪쳤다.

"딱 한 번이었잖아요."

"한 번? 한 번이라고? 한 번. 지금 나한테 대드는 거야?"

"섹스를 한 것도 아닌데 왜 그래요? 내가 아깝긴 아까워요?"

"한마디만 더 해봐."

"그 사람은 당신보단 입 맞추는 솜씨가 좋던데."

더치가 나의 뺨을 후려갈겼다. 고개가 대번에 반대쪽으로 꺾이고 입안에서 피맛이 느껴지는 그런 손놀림이었다. 그는 다시금 나를 내리쳤고 나는 비틀거렸다. 그러자 그는 내 머리채를 움켜쥐고서 반대쪽 뺨을 때려댔다. 볼이 퉁퉁 부었고 손이 잘못 튀기는 바람에 맞게 된 코뼈가 웅하니 울려댔고 생리적인 눈물이 비어져나왔다. 그는 알파향을 봐주지 않고 있는 대로 풀었다. 금세 결박당한 것보다 더 강하게 속박된 나는 텐트 안으로 끌려들어가 질투심과 상처입은 알파의 자존심과 또 알고 싶지 않은 다른 감정으로 불타오르는 더치를 받아내야만 했다. 

유독 바람이 휘몰아치는 날이었다. 주변에 흙바위절벽이 좁은 길 정도만 남긴 채 제멋대로 산맥을 이루고 또, 말라죽은 나무들이 숲을 이루는 곳도 있기 때문인지 바람에선 여자가 비명을 지르는 것만 같은 소리가 났다. 옆 텐트에서 잠이 든 아기는 일련의 소란에도 불구하고 조용하기만 했다. 더치는 화를 내게 온전히 토해냈기 때문인지 세상 일엔 다시는 관여하고 싶지 않다는 기세로 쥐죽은 듯 조용히 잠을 자고 있었다. 밖에는 아직도 사람이 없었다. 나는 내가 해야 할 일을 곱씹었다. 블랙 벨. 그는 자신의 말이 허언이 아님을 증언하겠다는 듯, 굳이 그럴 필요는 없었는데도 자랑스럽게 검은 옷을 입은 여자가 장총 총구가 하늘로 향하게 치켜올린 여자가 당당하게 서있는 사진을 내게 보여주었다. 

'블랙 벨은 결국 아이를 죽인 일로는 유죄를 받지 못했어. 남편을 죽인 일로도 사형을 당하지 못했지. 왜인지 알아? 그 만큼 담대하고 약삭빨랐기 때문이야.' 

기회라면 지금뿐이었다. 더치가 혐오스러웠다. 원하지 않는 것이라면, 준 사람에게 도로 가져가라고 하는 게 맞는 거야. 나는 생리적인 고통과 터져나오는 설움과 더치가 내게 강제로 주입한 분노로 제정신이 아니었다. 이불이 몸에서 떨어지는 감각을 느끼지 못했다. 어디로 걸어갔는데 구름 위를 걷는 것만큼이나 현실감이 없었다. 찢어지는 바람 소리 외에는 어떤 것도 들리지 않았고 느껴지지 않았고 악몽인 것만 같았다. 스위치만 내리면 원래대로, 씨발 그게 뭐든 간에 원래대로 되돌아올 것만 같았다. 누구도 나를 구해주지 않았다. 오직 나만이, 나를 구할 수 있었다. 더이상은 이렇게 살고 싶지 않았다. 그건 내가 아니었다. 껍질, 그 중에서도 속껍질조차 못 되는 가장 겉의 무언가일 뿐이었다. 

그러나 그런 말을 굴리며 애써 자신을 합리화하던 그 순간에도 나는 내가 용서받지 못할 죄를 저지르고 말았음을 느꼈다. 천국은 물론이거니와 악마들조차 역겹다고 지옥으로 데려가지 않을 짓이었다. 여지껏 참아왔는데, 왜 그 한 번을 참지 못했을까? 인내심이 없는 사람인 것만 느껴졌고 두 개의 자아가 충돌하는 통에 숨이 죽어버릴 것처럼 막혔다. 도로 이불 속으로 파고들며 나는 눈을 될 수 있는 한 가장 강하게 감았다. 내가 누구냐니, 저 무서운 건 내가 아니었다. 아니어야만 했다. 더치는 사람을 죽이지만 이유 없이 사람을 해하지는 않는다. 나는 그렇게 교육받아왔다. 더치가 날 체벌했다면 거기엔 다 이유가 있었다. 그를 유일한 법으로 믿고 받들어야만 했다. 그게 오메가였다. 나는 아주 훌륭한 오메가였다. 버림받아야 마땅한 폐급이라도 훌륭한 오메가라는 소리를 들으면 그게 그렇게 기뻐서 무슨 말이든 고분고분 따라왔다. 나는 나의 자식을 살해한 매정한 부모가 아니었다. 낯선 사람과의 일은, 그저 사고일 뿐이었다. 다시는 그런 일이 없을 거야, 그렇지? 아서 모건, 넌 그런 사람이 아니잖아. 

*

다시 눈을 떴을 때 나는 간밤에 있었던 일의 대부분을 기억해내지 못했으며 그저 아이가 공교롭게도 크게 다퉜던 그날 숨을 거뒀다는 것에 대단히 난감해했다.


End file.
